Código Lyoko La Invasión del Red Phoenix
by Breeanna DarkAngel
Summary: Eva Skinner debe abandonar su vida en España por problemas de trabajo por parte de su padre. Deben mudarse a Torre de Hierro y la inscribirán en la Academia Kadic. Allí conocerá a los Guerreros de Lyoko, cuyo secreto no tardará en descubrir pero la aparición de la asociación terrorista Red Phoenix pondrá en peligro la vida del mundo, todo dependerá de los Guerreros de Lyoko.
1. Capítulo 1 - Un extraño secreto

Era un bonito día de otoño pero para Eva Skinner no era exactamente así, miraba por la ventanilla del coche y estaba muy triste. Tenía el pelo castaño con reflejos dorados, lo tenía por debajo de los hombros y su expresión le estropeaba su blanca sonrisa y su mirada de color caramelo. Se estaba mudando a Francia un lugar completamente desconocido para ella. Ya llevaba cuatro horas clavada en el asiento y de estar tan quieta se le habían dormido las piernas. Dentro de diez días iba a cumplir catorce años y dedujo que lo celebraría sola pues con lo poco que sabía relacionarse le costaría demasiado tiempo conseguir un solo amigo y se deprimió aún más. Llegaron a las doce y media al lugar: la Academia Kadic. Sus padres estaban muy ocupados como para cuidarla así que querían matricularla allí. La muchacha salió del coche con dolor de cabeza y espalda. Su madre la acompañó hasta el centro mientras que su padre esperaba en el coche. Frente a la entrada había un hombre de una gran estatura con un chándal rojo y blanco y una cinta de tenista en la cabeza. Tenía el pelo de color castaño oscuro y en el pómulo, una tira de esparadrapo.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?-preguntó con expresión seria.

-Buscamos al director-respondió la madre.

El hombre miró de reojo a Eva y luego volvió a mirar a la mujer.

-Síganme-dijo al fin.

Mientras caminaban, Eva logró escuchar al hombre murmurar algo parecido a: lo que faltaba, un problema más. La muchacha puso mala cara ante el comentario y le daban ganas de soltarle en la cara que el problema se lo causaría de verdad si no se guardaba aquellos comentarios pero se reprimió apretando la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas. Atravesaron un gran patio en el que habían dos comedores, uno junto al otro. Pasaron por la izquierda y Eva miró por la ventana desde unos cinco metros de distancia al comedor que tenía a más cercanía. Había muchos alumnos pero se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos la miraba embelesado. Era rubio y con su abundante pelo en punta, dándole un aspecto interesante. En el centro de tan curioso peinado había una mecha morada. Era guapo y sonreía mucho mientras la miraba. Eva se sonrojó y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa pero luego se giró y continuó andando detrás de su madre. Al final entraron en el edificio: la puerta daba a un amplio pasillo con una gran escalera a la derecha. Subieron por ella y entraron a una habitación que había en el lado izquierdo del pasillo al que habían accedido. Era un cuarto amplio con un sofá y dos sillas a la derecha y justo en frente había un escritorio y junto a este una puerta. En el escritorio había una mujer sentada con el pelo rubio, con tirabuzones y por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y un rostro de lo más serio. El hombre del chándal se acercó a la mujer.

-¿Puedo hablar con el director?

-Sí-dijo-¿para qué?

-Esta mujer quiere hablar con él-respondió señalando a la madre de Eva.

-¿Por?

-No lo sé. No se lo he preguntado.

La madre se acercó al escritorio al escucharlo todo atentamente.

-He venido a matricular a mi hija-dijo sonriente.

La mujer miró a la muchacha. Llevaba una maleta, un macuto y un bolso.

-Puede entrar-dijo al final.

El hombre las acompañó hasta la habitación de al lado. Al abrir la puerta vieron, frente a un escritorio, a un hombre mayor, con una abundante barba y unas pequeñas gafas en la punta de la nariz. Miró al hombre del chándal.

-¿Qué quieres, Jim?

-Esta mujer le buscaba, señor Delmas.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-preguntó dirigiéndose a la madre de Eva

-Quisiera matricular a mi hija.

-Muy bien. Hablemos un momento sobre ello.

La mujer se acercó a Eva.

-Espérate fuera y luego hablamos, ¿vale?

-Vale-dijo mientras se giraba hacia la puerta.

La muchacha y Jim salieron de la habitación y los dos se sentaron en dos de las sillas que había en la sala.

Cuando pasaron quince minutos, la mujer salió del despacho y llamó a Jim y a Eva.

-Jim,-dijo el director mientras se levantaba de la mesa-Eva será internada aquí así que quiero que le muestres una de las habitaciones libres para chicas.

-Muy bien, director Delmas.

-Eva asistirá a tu clase para ir adaptándose.

Jim, Eva y su madre salieron del despacho y se fueron hasta el pasillo del piso de abajo.

-Adiós, Eva. Llámanos a mí y a tu padre cuando puedas, ¿vale?

-Vale-dijo torciendo el gesto.

La mujer se marchó a paso rápido.

-Sígueme-dijo Jim.

Los dos subieron por otras escaleras hasta un pasillo con muchas habitaciones y el hombre llevó a Eva frente a una de las primeras puertas.

-Aquí es.

En ese momento, por las escaleras, subió una chica de una edad aproximada a la de Eva. Era pelirroja con el pelo cortado a la garçon y llevaba un vestido rosa oscuro y unas botas altas, también rosas.

-Aelita-llamó Jim

-¿Si?-preguntó la muchacha.

-Ella es Eva Skinner y es una nueva internada. Quiero que le expliques todas las normas. Yo me voy a preparar la clase de Educación Física.

-Vale.

Jim se marchó y la muchacha miró a Eva.

-¿Así que eres nueva?

-Si-dijo intentando sonreír sin éxito alguno.

Las dos entraron en la habitación. Era sencilla: tenía dos camas (una de ellas sería por si entraba alguien nuevo) una a cada lado del cuarto, un armario a la derecha delante de una de las camas y en frente un amplio escritorio. Se sentaron en la cama colocada en la izquierda y Aelita le explicó todas las normas. Tras la larga conversación las dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta para despedirse.

-Gracias, Aelita.

-De nada-asintió la muchacha.

Cuando la muchacha se marchó, Eva cerró la puerta, deshizo las maletas y se cambió de ropa para ir a clase de Educación Física. Se puso una camiseta de manga corta color violeta claro, unas deportivas negras y unos leggings también negros. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, se fue al gimnasio. Al entrar vio a Jim y a los alumnos de su clase, entre ellos Aelita y el chico del comedor.

-La que faltaba-dijo Jim enfadado.

-Es que estaba deshaciendo las maletas-respondió Eva encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que se acercaba al grupo.

En medio del gimnasio había un trampolín, seguido de un potro y terminando en una colchoneta. El primero en tener que superarlo era un chico moreno y flacucho llamado Hérve pero al intentar subirse al potro se tropezó y se cayó hacia atrás realizando una graciosa parábola. Muchos de sus compañeros se rieron de él disimuladamente pero Eva se reía a carcajadas.

-¡Eva!-gritó Jim

-¿Si?

-Hazlo tú a ver si no te caes también.

Eva se colocó delante del trampolín y respiró hondo, pero en vez de utilizarlo, ella saltó, dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó en el potro de pino. Se levantó en el potro, dio otro salto sumándole una voltereta y aterrizando en el suelo pasando de la colchoneta. Dejó boquiabiertos a todos y ella volvió a su sitio tranquilamente.

-¿Lo he hecho bien?-preguntó como si no hubiera hecho nada del otro mundo.

-Eh…Sí. ¡Delmas, adelante!

La muchacha sonrió con satisfacción. Se dio cuenta de que había causado muchos murmullos entre los alumnos de su clase. Los demás lo hicieron siguiendo el orden del trampolín, potro y colchoneta, a excepción del muchacho que vio en el comedor. Lo hizo saltándose también la primera y última parte, con una agilidad impresionante. Eva lo miraba curiosa, ¿quién era aquel chico?

Cuando la clase acabó, Eva se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso unos vaqueros piratas, una camiseta violeta y negra con unas bailarinas negras. Antes de entrar en la academia se había dado cuenta de que al lado había un bosque y decidió dar un paseo. Al entrar en el bosque se sentó junto a un árbol pero nada más hacerlo, escuchó unos susurros entre los árboles y Eva se escondió entre unos arbustos sin hacer ruido. Entonces aparecieron dos chicas y tres chicos. Dos del grupo ya los conocía: eran Aelita y el chico del comedor. La otra chica era la más alta los cinco y tenía el pelo negro, corto y corvino. Uno de los chicos tenía el pelo castaño y revuelto, con un rebelde mechón que le caía sobre el rostro. El otro era rubio y tenía unas enormes gafas negras. Este último levantó la tapa de la entrada a un alcantarillado y, uno a uno, se fueron metiendo por el hueco. A Eva le resultó demasiado extraño así que sospechó que tuvieran algo que ocultar. Cuando se metieron, ella les siguió. Ellos iban por las alcantarillas en patinetes y monopatines mientras que ella tenía que correr. Cuando se pararon, Eva se escondió tras una esquina. Los cinco fueron subiendo por unos escalones para salir de las alcantarillas, ella les siguió tras esperar que terminaran de salir. Cuando subió los escalones, vio a Aelita bajar por una cuerda hasta un piso bajo de una fábrica que había a su derecha. Se encontraba en un puente que conectaba la calle con un islote en el que estaba construido el edificio. Salió del agujero y fue frente a las cuerdas y observó que todos habían entrado en un ascensor. Nada más cerrarse la puerta, Eva bajó por las cuerdas y al llegar abajo le dolían las manos por el roce. Tras haberse pasado el dolor se dirigió al ascensor. Pulsó el único botón existente en el interior y la puerta se cerró con un molesto chirrido. Cuando el ascensor se abrió, vio al muchacho rubio de gafas negras sentado frente a un montón de aparatos de lo más futuristas: La sala era de un color verde claro y en el centro de ésta había un holograma de una esfera luminosa. Junto al holograma había un extraño ordenador conectado al techo por cientos de cables. La presencia de la muchacha en el lugar impresionó al chico, quien se levantó y se dirigió a Eva.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, algo mosqueado.

-¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Y dónde están los demás?-inmiscuyó la muchacha tratando de asimilar el lugar donde estaba.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?-dijo molesta.

-Ahora tendré que explicarlo de nuevo-murmuró.

-Pues venga empieza a explicar-contestó Eva sentándose justo delante de él.

El muchacho empezó a teclear en el ordenador a una velocidad tremenda mientras que le contaba a su locutora todo sobre Lyoko, X.A.N.A, los sectores…

Cuando acabó, Eva se levantó mientras que decía:

-Quiero unirme a vosotros.

-¿Cómo?-estalló sin poderlo evitar.

-Sí, lo has oído bien. Quiero formar parte de la lucha contra ese tal X.A.N.A. Os sería además de gran utilidad.

-¿De qué forma?-contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-Se pelear muy bien y se mucho sobre informática.

-Lo de pelear tendrás que demostrarlo y aunque sepas muchos sobre ordenadores te costará mucho tiempo entender su funcionamiento. Además, no solo es cosa mía, también es opinión de los demás. Si uno de nosotros dijera que no estarías fuera.

-Pero…

Antes de que Eva pudiera acabar la frase, de las sombras, apareció una especie de espectro que intentó atacar a Jeremy. La muchacha intentó detenerle pegándole una patada pero este le cogió la pierna.

-Qué predecible-dijo Eva sonriendo

Dio una ágil voltereta hacia atrás, lanzó al espectro por los aires y consiguió que cayera al suelo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Ya tienes una prueba de mi forma de pelear-dijo resuelta.

A Jeremy casi le daba un ataque pero consiguió recuperarse del susto y volver al ordenador.

-Si quieres ser de utilidad controla al espectro, ¿vale?

-Vale-contestó Eva a regañadientes.

El tiempo pasaba y la muchacha seguía peleando sin descanso.

-¿Han desactivado ya la torre?

-Aelita ya ha entrado.

-Por fin.

Pocos segundos después el espectro desapareció y Eva cayó rendida al suelo.

-Si esto es habitual me gusta-dijo tratando de sonreír a pesar del cansancio.

-No te hagas ilusiones-le espetó Jeremy recordándole que eso no se había decidido.

-Pues piensa que si no fuera por mí el espectro te habría atacado sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

-Eso es un caso aparte.

Eva se levantó de un salto frustrada porque Jeremy no había sabido valorarla bien.

-De aparte nada. Te he salvado. Además, eso es lo que se necesita contra X.A.N.A, ¿no? Saber defenderse y defender a los demás.

-Puede. Pero eso con una vez no basta.

-No te entiendo, ¿qué tienes contra el que yo quiera unirme a vosotros?

Antes de que Jeremy pudiera decir nada, la puerta del ascensor se abrió con ese molesto chirrido de antes. Del aparato salieron los cuatro muchachos que, nada más ver a Eva, la miraron extrañados. Luego todos se dirigieron a Jeremy, quien se levantó inmediatamente de su silla.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-preguntó el chico de pelo castaño, Ulrich.

-Nos ha seguido. Ha dicho que nos vio entrar en la alcantarilla y que le pareció sospechoso-contestó Jeremy.

-¿Y por qué no has dado una vuelta al pasado?-dijo Aelita.

-Quiere que le demos la ocasión de demostrarnos que puede formar parte de la lucha contra X.A.N.A.

-Esto no es ningún juego-respondió la chica morena, Yumi.

-Ya sé que no es para jugar-contestó Eva, que se había mantenido al margen.

-Aunque lo supieras deberías de ser de ayuda por lo menos-dijo Ulrich

-Le he salvado la vida a Jeremy, si a eso no le llamáis ayuda no sé a qué.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a Jeremy.

-¿Es eso verdad?- inquirió Odd, el chico que Eva tenía tantas ganas de conocer su nombre.

Jeremy miró a Eva durante unos segundos.

-Sí.

-Ya veis que no miento-dijo Eva.

La muchacha miró de reojo a Odd, que la miraba con ojos embelesados. Eso le hizo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿qué?-preguntó Eva

-Tendrías que aceptar el estar al borde de todo en cada misión-dijo Ulrich.

-He tenido que enfrentarme a cosas peores.

-Dejar lo que estés haciendo cuando haya una torre activada-siguió Yumi.

-Y sobre todo…-continuó Aelita.

-No decírselo a nadie-dijeron los cinco a la vez.

-Eso está claro-respondió Eva-¿la conclusión por vuestra parte?

Los muchachos se miraron uno a uno.

-A mí me parece muy bien-dijo Odd sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

-Nos serías de buena utilidad-siguió Jeremy.

-Nunca es malo tener una pequeña ayuda-contestó Aelita.

Las respuestas se quedaron ahí. Yumi y Ulrich no dijeron nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Eva.

-Queremos saber cómo es tu forma de luchar-dijo Ulrich.

-Hay que saber si eres tan buena como dices-respondió Yumi.

-¿Cómo queréis que os lo demuestre? ¿Peleando con uno de vosotros o qué?-dijo Eva sarcásticamente.

-Pues, tal vez-dijo Ulrich.

La muchacha alzó una ceja pero se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

-Yo no querría por no hacer daño a nadie pero, si es lo que quieres pues adelante.

-Probaré yo-contestó el muchacho.

-Esto va a ser divertido-respondió Eva con una sonrisa pícara.

Yumi, Aelita, Odd, y Jeremy se mantuvieron un tanto apartados a ver la pelea entre Ulrich y la posible incorporación al grupo.

La pelea acabó rápido con la indiscutible victoria de Eva que consiguió ganar a su contrincante con la agilidad y velocidad de una serpiente. La muchacha ayudó a Ulrich a levantarse.

-Tengo que admitir que eres muy buena-dijo el chico-¿tú qué dices Yumi?

-Ha sido increíble-contestó alegremente- tu velocidad, agilidad y fuerza son impresionantes.

-Tú tampoco has estado nada mal-respondió Eva.

-Gracias. Yo digo que sí. Serías muy útil en la lucha contra X.A.N.A-dijo Ulrich.

-Yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Yumi.

-Todos pensamos lo mismo así que…-dijo Jeremy mientras dedicaba a sus amigos una mirada curiosa.

-Ya eres una de los nuestros-exclamó Odd.

Eso hizo sacar a Eva una sonrisa de satisfacción y euforia. En su llegada había descubierto un increíble secreto del que ahora ella también formaba parte y conseguido nuevos amigos con los que intentaría trabar amistad lo mejor posible. Su curiosidad le había sido útil por una vez en la vida. Después de todo, su nueva vida en una nueva ciudad y país no comenzaba tan mal como ella creía.

 **Un saludo a mis lectores, este fue el primer fic que empecé, hará unos tres años más o menos, y a pesar de mi poca experiencia en la escritura en aquel entonces, estoy muy orgullosa de este fic. Gracias por leerlo y espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Capítulo 2 - La auténtica demostración

**_Capítulo 2_**

 ** _La auténtica demostración_**

Ya habían pasado siete días desde que Eva llegó al Kadic y los chicos le revelaron lo de Lyoko. La muchacha empezaba a relacionarse cada vez más con los demás pero sobre todo con Odd. Lo pasaba con él a las mil maravillas. A los dos les encantaba la misma música y el muchacho disfrutaba haciéndola reír. Además de eso, Odd le contó a Eva su secreto sobre Kiwi: un perrillo que escondía en su cuarto a sabiendas de que no se podían tener mascotas en la escuela. Pero a él le daba igual. Nunca había sido de los que cumplen las normas, por eso tantos profesores le tenían manía (algo que Eva vio notablemente en las horas de clase de los últimos días). A pesar de eso a la muchacha le parecía el más simpático y agradable de los cinco. A parte de Odd, Eva también tenía buena relación con Aelita. Sus conversaciones eran siempre muy fluidas y animadas. A ella también le gustaba la música y le contó que ella era telonera de los SubSonics poniendo sus discos en la mesa de mezclas. Eva le decía que siempre había querido subir a un escenario y cantar y tocar la guitarra ante cientos de personas porque sus anteriores amigos le decían que ella tenía una deslumbrante voz, cosa que ella reconocía. Yumi y Ulrich le habían pedido que fuera a clase de artes marciales para que aprendiera junto a ellos que también iban. Su relación con ellos era buena aunque no hablaba tanto con ellos como con Odd o Aelita. Con Jeremy no mantenía a penas conversaciones, su amistad era muy distanciada.

Cuando acabaron las clases, los muchachos se dispersaron: Yumi se marchó a casa ya que no habían más clases, Jeremy se fue a su habitación (la mayoría de los días se quedaba investigando sobre Lyoko). Ulrich se fue al gimnasio a entrenar porque no quería dejar que Eva o Yumi le volvieran a ganar. Ya solo quedaban Aelita, Eva y Odd.

-Eva, siento la curiosidad de escucharte tocar y cantar-dijo Aelita.

-¿Tú cantas?-preguntó Odd.

-Sí-contestó la muchacha.

-¿Y qué instrumento tocas?

-La guitarra.

-Queremos escucharte-pidió Odd

-¿En serio?-murmuró Eva algo insegura.

-Pues claro-insistió el muchacho.

-Vale, vamos a mi cuarto que tengo allí mi guitarra.

La habitación de Eva estaba llena de pósteres en las paredes, había un pequeño equipo de música en el lado del escritorio. En la izquierda, un puñado de libros apilados de una forma un tanto desordenada. En el centro, un portátil de color negro. La guitarra estaba al lado de un armario decorado con fotos de Eva con una muchacha parecida a ella. Esa chica llamó a Odd la atención.

-¿Esa no es Gardenia, la cantante de los CebDigitales?-preguntó impresionado.

-Sí, pero su auténtico nombre es Sarah y es mi hermana.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Correcto. No tienes ni idea de lo que puede hacer un concurso si tienes mucho talento-contestó Eva mientras cogía la guitarra y se sentaba en la cama-Aunque el ser hermana de una cantante famosa no es tan bueno. Si consigues amigos suele ser porque quieren fotos y autógrafos suyos y no soporto a ese tipo de personas. Por eso no se lo suelo contar a nadie.

-Odd, deja ya las fotos. ¿No querías escuchar a Eva cantar?-habló por fin Aelita.

-Pues claro-la vista del muchacho se volvió hacia Eva nada más terminar de hablar.

El sonido de los acordes de guitarra se iba acompasando rítmicamente con el tarareo de la suave voz de la muchacha.

Aelita y Odd la miraban fijamente. El sonido del canto de Eva y su guitarra inundaba la habitación. Solo se escuchaba la música hasta que, de repente, empezó a sonar un móvil. Era el de Aelita. Eva dejó de tocar y miró a la muchacha que sostenía su teléfono en la mano.

-Es de Jeremy-dijo al ver su nombre en la pantalla. Descolgó y todo se volvió silencioso-¿Si?

-¿Aelita? Hay una torre activada. Ya he avisado a Yumi y Ulrich. ¿Odd y Eva están contigo?

-Sí.

-Venid a la fábrica lo más rápido posible.

-Vale. Ahora mismo vamos para allá.

Tan pronto como acabó de hablar, colgó, se metió el móvil al bolsillo y se levantó de un salto.

-¿Una torre activada?-preguntó Odd

-Correcto.

-Pues vamos-dijo Eva mientras se levantaba y dejaba la guitarra en su sitio.

Los tres salieron rápidamente del cuarto y se dirigieron al patio. Pero nada más salir del edificio se encontraron con Jim, el profesor de educación física y con la señorita Hertz, la de ciencias. Sus miradas estaban perdidas y en blanco. Los rostros de los dos eran tan pálidos como el papel y emitían sonidos extraños y atragantados.

-¿Están poseídos por X.A.N.A?-preguntó Eva

-Sí, y hay que tener cuidado con sus descargas eléctricas-contestó Odd.

Los muchachos empezaron a retroceder poco a poco y entonces se separaron de golpe dispersándose cada uno por un lado.

-¡Marchaos, yo me ocupo de ellos!-gritó Odd.

-¿Estás seguro?-dijo Eva.

-Se arreglármelas solo-concluyó el muchacho con una sonrisa pícara.

Las dos se fueron corriendo dejando a su amigo con los profesores poseídos. Cuando llegaron a la alcantarilla, bajó primero Aelita y luego Eva. Ella ya había dejado allí su propio monopatín para no tener que ir corriendo. Aelita cogió su patinete y las dos salieron a toda velocidad en dirección a la fábrica. El ir tan rápido por las alcantarillas hacía que el pestilente olor del agua contaminada se te viniera a la cara de golpe. Algo que no era nada agradable, y menos aún para quien tuviera buen olfato (que era el caso de Eva). A pesar de eso, la muchacha intentaba aguantar. Cuando llegaron hasta la escalera dejaron el patinete y el monopatín a un lado y subieron por ella. Al salir, Eva respiró el aire fresco del exterior, pero sin perder el ritmo. Corrió junto a Aelita hasta las cuerdas y bajaron velozmente. Cuando entraron en el ascensor, Aelita pulsó el botón del interior y la puerta empezó a cerrarse. Durante todo ese tiempo no hubo palabra. El ascensor se volvió a abrir, vieron a Jeremy sentado frente al ordenador y Ulrich y Yumi al lado suya. Los tres se volvieron hacia Aelita y Eva.

-¿Y Odd?-preguntó Jeremy.

-La Hertz y Jim han sido poseídos y Odd los está entreteniendo-informó Eva.

-Pues id hasta los scanners para que os virtualice-respondió Jeremy.

Yumi, Ulrich, Eva y Aelita entraron en el ascensor y bajaron a la sala de abajo. Era de color amarillo arena y en el centro había tres columnas del mismo color con una abertura cada una, en la que cabía una persona. Las tres chicas fueron las primeras en entrar. Nada más estar dentro las puertas se cerraron. Empezaron a sentir como si una especie de torbellino las levantara, sus cabellos se revolvían con el aire. Al final vieron una luz que las cegó durante unos instantes pero luego pudieron ver con claridad dónde se encontraban: un paisaje cubierto de un hielo de lo más azul y un cielo oscuro como la noche. No había aire, olor, o el más mínimo sonido. El lugar era silencioso. Tiempo después apareció Ulrich. A Eva aquel lugar le parecía maravilloso: una tierra helada, extraña y sin explorar en el que poder pasar cualquier rato que quisieras estar solo y aislado del mundo. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las vestimentas de sus amigos. Yumi iba vestida con un kimono rojo y amarillo, calzaba unas sandalias de geisha, llevaba el pelo recogido en moño y su maquillaje remataba el conjunto. Ulrich llevaba un disfraz de samurái de color marrón y amarillo anaranjado. De la cintura le colgaban dos largas espadas (que serían sus armas más que parte del disfraz). En cambio, Aelita iba vestida de elfa, incluso las orejas eran de elfa. Llevaba un mono ajustado de color rosa y unos extraños calentadores blancos. A parte de eso en la cara tenía pintadas dos rayas rosas que le recorrían las mejillas en vertical. Eva parecía una estrella de rock: tenía unas botas altas de color violeta brillante, unos guantes largos de cuero negro que dejaban asomarse solo los dedos. A parte de los guantes, parecía que el chaleco violeta que llevaba también era de cuero. A conjunto de todo eso iba con una pomposa falda negra que tenía bordados dibujos de llamas de fuego del mismo color que las botas y el chaleco. Su maquillaje rosa y lila de rockera le resaltaban sus ojos de color caramelo y su larga cabellera castaña.

-¿Y en qué se basa el que llevemos concretamente estos trajes?-preguntó Eva.

-Creemos que nuestro personaje nos define de cómo somos en realidad-contestó Ulrich-aunque me pregunto cuáles serán tus armas.

La muchacha se colocó las manos en las caderas y lo descubrió. Notó una especie de cilindro metálico en cada lado con un botón en el centro. Los pulsó los dos a la vez y de ellos empezaron a salir chispas hasta que de repente se convirtieron en un par de látigos rodeados por rayos de color violeta.

-Ahora ya lo sabemos-respondió Aelita.

-Vamos a empezar a movernos que hay que desactivar la torre-advirtió Yumi.

-La torre está a doscientos metros delante de vosotros-la voz de Jeremy sonaba como si hablara a través de un megáfono-ahora os envío los vehículos. Eva a ti te materializaré la tabla de Odd.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, empezaron a aparecer, una moto de color verde pistacho, un aerodeslizador plateado y una tabla lila.

Ulrich se subió a la moto y Aelita y Yumi al aerodeslizador.

-Pero, ¿cómo se maneja esto?-preguntó Eva.

-Es como un monopatín normal solo que volador, se maneja igual-contestó Jeremy.

La muchacha se subió de un salto y la tabla empezó a elevarse lentamente a voluntad de quien la conducía.

-Pues vamos-dijo Eva.

Los tres vehículos salieron a gran velocidad en la dirección que les había indicado Jeremy. Las formas del hielo en el paisaje eran muy llamativas y bonitas. Eva empezó a adelantarse a los demás. Había conseguido dominar la tabla rápidamente y realizaba acrobacias con ella sobre las protuberancias de hielo.

Tiempo después divisaron a lo lejos la torre: un cilindro blanco de descomunales dimensiones. Un halo de color rojo la rodeaba. La base de la torre eran unas raras y gruesas raíces negras unidas al suelo.

-¿Esa es?-preguntó Eva.

-Si-contestó Aelita, que estaba situada a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Pero había unos obstáculos que les impedían poder llegar a la torre. Tres extraños cangrejos gigantes la custodiaban junto con un muchacho de pelo negro, rostro inexpresivo y mirada furiosa. Empuñaba una espada enorme y llevaba un mono negro ajustado con el ojo de X.A.N.A. grabado, al igual que en la espada.

-Así que ese es William, ¿verdad?-dijo Eva sin apartar la vista del aludido.

-Correcto-respondió Ulrich-una última incorporación que no fue muy bien.

-Tranquilos, yo soy más dura de roer-advirtió la muchacha esbozando una leve sonrisa pícara-dejádmelo a mí, quiero que mi primer combate sea emocionante.

-Todo tuyo-respondió Yumi seguida de una carcajada limpia.

Aterrizaron tras un deforme bloque de hielo para protegerse de los lásers que los cangrejos habían empezado a disparar.

-¿Cómo nos acercamos a la torre?-inquirió Eva.

-No hay plan. Solo tenemos la opción de cargar directamente contra ellos-contestó Ulrich.

-Si no hay otra manera...

Eva salió disparada nada más acabar la frase con los látigos soltando chispas. Corrió sin vacilar directamente hacia William, quien se había quedado quieto cual estatua mientras los cangrejos disparaban sin cesar, aunque respondió bastante bien ante los veloces movimientos de la muchacha. Se atacaban el uno al otro sin ceder ninguno de los dos. Yumi, Aelita y Ulrich luchaban contra los cangrejos. La primera en ganar fue Yumi, que acudió rápidamente a ayudar a Aelita.

-Yo me encargo del cangrejo, tú ve a desactivar la torre-dijo Yumi mientras se interponía entre esta y su contrincante.

La muchacha se alejó de la pelea y se dirigió corriendo en dirección a la torre.

Odd corrió hasta adentrarse en el bosque lo suficiente como para despistar a sus perseguidores, cosa difícil sabiendo que el control que tenía X.A.N.A sobre ellos les daba gran velocidad. Cuando consiguió alejarse, se escondió tras un árbol para descansar un poco antes de seguir en la carrera contra los profes.

-Tantas veces que lo he hecho y sigo sin acostumbrarme a tener que huir de unos maestros psicópatas que tengan ganas de aniquilarme-murmuró exhausto.

Tras recuperar un poco el aliento cogió el móvil y llamó a Jeremy oculto entre los matorrales.

-¿Odd?-la voz del muchacho sonaba nerviosa.

-¡Jeremy!-estalló Odd, pero sin pasarse de alto-¿ya han llegado a la torre?

-Aelita se está acercando, Yumi y Ulrich están peleando con un par de cangrejos y Eva intenta mantener a raya a William aunque no le va muy bien que digamos.

-Pues diles que se den un poco de prisa. Jim y la Hertz están que echan chispas y apenas puedo tenerlos alejados de la fábrica por mucho tiempo más.

-Hacemos lo que podemos, Odd.

De repente empezaron a escucharse gruñidos.

-Te dejo, los profes andan cerca-murmuró Odd.

Colgó y se fue alejando de su escondite lentamente. El error fue no ver por dónde pasaba pues pisó una rama que al partirse crujió ruidosamente. Los maestros se giraron a la vez y localizaron rápidamente al muchacho. Odd salió corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Sus perseguidores emitían gruñidos sordos desde atrás. Odd fue en dirección al acceso de la alcantarilla por el que iban a la fábrica, pensaba en despistarles en el laberinto de túneles subterráneos. Adelantó a la Hertz y a Jim lo suficiente como para que le diera tiempo a abrir la tapadera del alcantarillado e introducirse en él. Cogió su monopatín y salió a toda velocidad. Quería ir a la fábrica y ya que conocía bien ese lugar iba a coger un atajo rápido que les confundiría. Hizo unos cuantos giros cansinos a derecha e izquierda pero siempre hacia delante. Cuando llegó a la escalerilla que había debajo del puente de la fábrica, miró atrás: les había perdido de vista. Dejó el monopatín en un lado y subió la escalera, abrió la compuerta superior y corrió en dirección al interior del edificio. Al llegar al borde de la plataforma, cogió una de las cuerdas y se deslizó hacia abajo.

-Por fin me he librado de ellos-murmuró Odd con un suspiro después de haber aterrizado en el suelo.

De pronto, sintió una descarga eléctrica muy potente proveniente de algo que tocaba su espalda. El muchacho cayó desplomado al suelo, aunque aún consciente. Empezó a arrastrarse con los brazos, a sabiendas de que no le servía de nada. Quien le había soltado la descarga había sido Jim, y a su lado estaba la Hertz con mirada perdida a la vez a que furiosa.

"Espero que desactiven pronto la torre" pensó Odd, aún dolorido y en el suelo.

Jeremy estaba con la histeria a flor de piel y pensó que echarles un vistazo a las cámaras le ayudaría a saber qué ocurría allá fuera. Tecleó unas cuantas veces y apareció una pantalla dividida en cuatro secciones, cada sección correspondiente a una cámara. La tres fue la que le llamó la atención: Odd estaba tirado en el suelo intentando moverse y Jim y la Hertz al lado suyo.

-¡Oh, no!, ¡Odd está en problemas!-masculló Jeremy.

Reestableció el contacto con Ulrich, Yumi, Eva y Aelita para informarles.

-¿Chicos?-la voz del muchacho sonaba preocupada y algo más alta de lo normal.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jeremy?-preguntó Yumi.

-Odd está en peligro, necesita que desactivéis la torre ya.

-No es tan fácil-comentó Ulrich.

-Eva ya va para allá-dijo Aelita.

-¿Cómo?-respondió Jeremy confuso.

-William la ha desvirtualizado-contestó Yumi-intentaremos darnos la mayor prisa posible. Aún quedan dos cangrejos y William.

Entonces, el ascensor se abrió. Eva entró tambaleándose un poco pero consiguió recuperarse rápidamente.

-Lo siento, William es demasiado fuerte-se disculpó Eva.

-Sube, Odd necesita tu ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Le han soltado una descarga y está muy débil.

-Ahora voy-contestó la muchacha a la vez que se volvía a meter en el ascensor rápidamente.

Pulsó el botón del interior y esperó, acto que no le gustó nada pues su amigo estaba en peligro de muerte y el esperar no ayudaba. Cuando la puerta se abrió, vio a su izquierda a Odd en el suelo intentando levantarse y a Jim y la Hertz delante de él con rayos brotando de sus manos a punto de cargar contra el muchacho. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Eva corrió en dirección al blanco más fácil: su maestra de ciencias, la Hertz. La golpeó en el abdomen con una patada haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos metros. Lo mismo hizo con Jim pero este retrocedió mucho menos. La muchacha se colocó delante de Odd. El golpe atestado a los dos les cabreó haciendo que emitieran un gruñido desafiante.

-Son más fuertes de lo que crees-masculló Odd a Eva a penas sin aliento.

-Lo sé, pero no pienso dejar que te hagan daño-respondió la muchacha, aún en guardia- por favor, aléjate. Estás demasiado débil como para luchar.

Odd asintió y se levantó, no sin mostrar una mueca de dolor al hacerlo. Caminó hasta detrás de uno de los postes que sostenían el techo de la fábrica para recuperarse y volver luego junto con Eva. Ésta miró con expresión hostil a sus contrincantes. Jim miró a Odd y se agazapó como si estuviera a punto de saltar en su dirección pero Eva se colocó en medio.

-Por encima de mí-le espetó Eva.

Entonces la muchacha fue quien saltó. Fue hacia Jim y le dio una patada. Este le cogió la pierna y lo curioso fue que sonrió.

-No volveré a caer-dijo con una voz aterradora.

Levantó a la muchacha con un fuerte tirón de su pierna dejándola suspendida en el aire. Eva intentó liberarse, entonces Jim empezó a reírse de forma terrorífica y le soltó una descarga eléctrica muy potente. La electrocución no paraba mientras la tenía agarrada. Solo se escuchaba el extraño sonido de los rayos y los gritos ahogados de Eva.

-No pienso quedarme aquí-murmuró Odd.

El muchacho se levantó, aguantando el dolor provocado anteriormente. Cuando consiguió acercarse lo suficiente a Jim, se agachó y le puso la zancadilla haciéndole soltar la pierna de Eva y caerse desplomado en el suelo. Eva estaba inconsciente, Odd la tomó en brazos y la llevó detrás del poste donde estaba antes él.

-¿Eva? ¿Estás bien?-murmuró el muchacho sentado en el suelo con Eva aún en sus brazos.

La muchacha empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

-Odd…-la voz de Eva era casi inaudible.

-Sí. Quédate aquí, yo me ocuparé de ellos-dijo Odd dejándola en el suelo.

-No, estoy bien-contestó Eva abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-¿Cómo vas a estar bien? La descarga que has recibido ha sido muy fuerte y a penas puedes moverte.

-Igual que tú-respondió la muchacha a la vez que miraba la pierna izquierda de Odd que le temblaba a causa del dolor.

Este suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada. Ella se la devolvió. Los dos se levantaron, aunque con cierta dificultad.

-¿A caso no hay alguna forma de vencerles?-preguntó Eva.

-Ninguna-respondió Odd-lo único que podemos hacer es entretenerles.

Eva bufó y miró a su compañero con expresión pícara.

-¿Listo para darles una paliza a un par de profes?-preguntó Eva.

Este también sonrió complacido.

-Por supuesto.

Los dos salieron a la vez, yendo cada uno a por uno de los maestros: Odd a por Jim y Eva a por la Hertz. La pelea era reñida pero Eva y Odd iban perdiendo fuerzas a medida que seguían luchando. Entonces, Odd recibió una descarga y cayó al suelo. Aún consciente, pudo ver la mano de Jim brotando chispas. A punto de lanzarle los rayos, Eva se colocó en medio a tiempo de interceptar el ataque, que le dio a ella de lleno.

-¡Eva!

La muchacha aterrizó con los rayos descargados contra ella, aún recorriéndole el cuerpo. Entonces Jim y la Hertz se derrumbaron a la vez. Odd corrió hasta Eva. Empezó a sacudirla para que despertara pero era inútil. El muchacho apoyó el cuerpo de la muchacha en su regazo y miró fijamente el rostro de su amiga. Fue cuando empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Eva…-murmuró Odd casi sin aliento.

-Odd-masculló esta con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-dijo intentando devolverle la sonrisa casi sin éxito, entonces se dio cuenta de que él estaba llorando.

-No podía dejar que te hiciera daño alguno-repuso la muchacha agarrándole la mano y sin dejar de sonreír.

Pero empezó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo y dejó caer su mano de la de Odd.

-¡No! ¡Eva, por favor!

Agarró a la muchacha con más fuerza pero ya no volvió a despertar.

Yumi lanzó su abanico, que pasó limpiamente por el cangrejo.

-¡Venga, Aelita!, ¡ahora!-gritó la muchacha.

Aelita corrió en dirección a la torre.

Yumi sonrió satisfecha, pero sintió cómo algo le atravesaba la espalda. Era la espada de William. Entonces Ulrich fue quien le atestó el golpe final a William.

-Vuelve a atacar a Yumi, y te las verás conmigo-dijo Ulrich.

Aelita entró en la torre. El interior era extraño: una estancia cilíndrica y de color azul noche. En medio había una plataforma con el "ojo de X.A.N.A" grabado en él. La muchacha caminó hasta el punto central y ahí se detuvo. Una especie de corriente de aire la elevó suavemente hasta otra plataforma igual que la anterior solo que un poco más pequeña. Aelita aterrizó con gracilidad en la orilla y caminó de nuevo hacia el centro. Entonces apareció una pantalla en frente suya. Esta apoyó levemente su mano en ella.

AELITA

Su nombre apareció con un color blanco espuma.

CODE…

La muchacha tecleó en la pantalla.

CODE LYOKO

-Torre desactivada-murmuró después de que las dos palabras empezaran a parpadear y desaparecieran.

Jeremy le escuchó y empezó a teclear.

-Volvemos al pasado-dijo al pulsar "ENTER"


	3. Capítulo 3 - Reencuentro

_**Capítulo 3**_

 _ **Reencuentro**_

Odd abrió los ojos y de repente se encontró en el patio de la escuela. Algo normal, pero la escena le resultaba familiar: habían vuelto al pasado. Suspiró aliviado pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Cuando se volvía al pasado, cualquiera que hubiera muerto, dejaba de existir. Eva. El muchacho corrió en dirección al edificio. El pensarlo le asustaba: que Eva hubiera muerto y que habría sido todo por su culpa. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del cuarto de su amiga, dudó un poco pero luego empezó abrir la puerta. Entonces la vio frente a su armario. Ella se giró y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, Odd. Estoy bien-respondió Eva acercándose al muchacho al percatarse de su expresión

Este torció el gesto.

-Por mi culpa tú casi…

Eva le posó un dedo en los labios y le alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-No lo digas. Y no te eches la culpa, por favor. Fui yo quien se interpuso y mía es toda la culpa. El defenderte fue mi decisión y no me arrepiento de ello-la muchacha le cogió la mano-Ni ahora ni nunca.

Eva sonrió con una mirada serena y él también sonrió aunque algo más tenso. Odd le apretó un poco la mano correspondiéndole el gesto. El rostro del muchacho se fue acercando poco a poco al de Eva pero ella soltó su mano de la de Odd y se apartó de él.

-¿Vamos a buscar a los demás?-preguntó Eva incómoda.

-Eh…vale-respondió Odd, también incómodo.

Los dos se apartaron y salieron de la habitación sin dirigirse palabra. Encontraron a Aelita en el pasillo, en frente de su cuarto.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?-preguntó la muchacha.

-Bien-respondió Odd, no muy convencido con su propia repuesta.

Tampoco convenció a Aelita pero no le preguntó nada más pues vio que Eva también estaba de morros y supuso que era un tema entre ellos y no quería entrometerse. Siguieron caminando en dirección al patio.

-Por cierto, antes cantaste muy bien y tu dominio de la guitarra es enorme-dijo Aelita dirigiéndose a Eva.

-Gracias-respondió la muchacha.

-¿Por qué tu hermana no te ha ayudado a ser famosa?

-Porque no tiene dinero suficiente como para abrirle las puertas de la fama a alguien. No tienes ni idea de lo caro que puede llegar a ser.

-Podrías ser su telonera.

-Ya tiene, un dúo de hermanos mellizos cantantes de rock que tienen una maravillosa voz.

-Seguro que no tanto como tú.

-Pero mi hermana no puede echarlos así como así. Además, su padre es un influyente hombre de negocios y sacarles sería como condenar la carrera de mi hermana al desastre.

-Aún sigo sin creerme que Gardenia sea tu hermana.

-Pues así es. Las oportunidades que se pueden llegar a tener en los concursos más prestigiosos son enormes.

-¿Cuándo participó en el concurso que la hizo famosa?

-Cuando tenía 20 años, en verano.

-¿No podrías ir tú a uno de esos concursos?

-Ya no hay, dicen que es porque no hay dinero suficiente como para financiar más carreras. Si eres muy bueno y algún cazatalentos con fortuna te ve actuar, esa es la vía más fácil. Y como no hay ningún grupo al que le falten teloneros pues, por ahora, las posibilidades son nulas.

Salieron fuera cuando Eva terminó de hablar. Ulrich, Yumi y Jeremy estaban sentados en los bancos que había a la izquierda. Los tres se acercaron y se sentaron en los sitios libres. Aelita con Jeremy y Eva y Odd se sentaron juntos pero aún sin decirse nada.

-La verdad es que lo hiciste bastante bien para ser tu primera vez-repuso Yumi.

-Por lo menos no te dejaste controlar como William-siguió Ulrich.

Yumi le fulminó con la mirada por el comentario.

-Si él no te hubiera vencido y no te hubieras desvirtualizado sabrías también lo que es luchar contra los cangrejos-objetó Aelita.

-Si no me hubiera desvirtualizado…-susurró Eva para sí.

-¿Ocurre algo, Eva?

-¿Qué? No, no es nada-la muchacha se levantó-Perdonad tengo algo que hacer-y en el acto se marchó.

-Yo también tengo que irme-dijo Odd, y también se levantó pero se fue en la dirección opuesta a la de Eva.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a esos dos?-preguntó Jeremy.

-Ni idea, a lo mejor algo que he dicho…-supuso Aelita.

-No digas tonterías-dijo Yumi-solo has dicho que si William no la hubiera vencido y no su hubiera desvirtualizado…-entonces empezó a pensarlo.

-Algo tuvo que pasarles en la fábrica-objetó Jeremy.

-Creo que sé qué puede ser-murmuró Ulrich.

Todos miraron perplejos al muchacho.

-O al menos lo que le pasa a Odd.

-Suéltalo ya-le espetó Yumi.

-Yo creo que Odd está enamorado-respondió Ulrich.

-Eso es muy normal pero, ¿por qué está así?-preguntó Aelita.

-No lo sé. Porque cuando una chica le rechaza se lo toma mucho mejor.

-Ya pero son muy buenos amigos, no deberían distanciarse tanto-continuó Yumi.

-Dejémosles, tal vez se reconcilien después de un poco de tiempo-finalizó Jeremy.

-Solo tal vez-prosiguió Aelita-no quiero ser entrometida pero algo les pasa, somos sus amigos, ¿no deberíamos ayudarles?

-Pues, sí-contestó Ulrich-pero yo creo que en ese tipo de temas no deberíamos meternos.

-Ulrich tiene razón-dijo Yumi-esperemos un poco y si no se arregla veremos qué podemos hacer para echarles una mano.

Los demás asintieron y se levantaron a la vez.

-Yo tengo que irme a casa, le prometí a mi madre ayudarla-dijo Yumi.

-Yo tengo que terminar un programa que estaba preparando-contestó Jeremy.

-Yo iba a ir al gimnasio a entrenar un poco-respondió Ulrich.

-Y yo tenía que acabar una maqueta para el próximo concierto de los SubSonics-terminó Aelita.

Los cuatro se marcharon, cada uno por un lado y aún preocupados por Eva y Odd.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron normales, solo que Eva y Odd a penas se decían nada. Alguna que otra vez se miraban a los ojos pero volvían rápidamente la vista en otra dirección. Cuando salieron de la última clase del día, Odd se acercó a Eva algo temeroso pero decidido.

-¿Eva?-la voz del muchacho era algo tímida.

Estaban apartados del resto de alumnos y nadie les escuchaba.

-¿Si?-respondió ella, sin girarse.

Odd caminó hasta delante de Eva y la miró a los ojos, los cuales mostraban tristeza y resentimiento.

-Mira, lo que pasó el otro día, si te molestó, lo comprendo pero no quiero que estemos tan distanciados eso no tiene por qué hacer que dejemos de ser amigos.

Eva se encogió de hombros y torció la cabeza.

-No es que me molestara. Fue todo tan rápido. Yo no quiero perderte solo por mi estúpida vergüenza. No te digo que no, pero eso no es un sí.

Odd le agarró de la mano y ella le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

Entonces aparecieron Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich y Yumi.

-Ya veo que por lo menos os volvéis a hablar-dijo Aelita.

Nada más escucharle, Eva y Odd se soltaron.

-Es un comienzo-continuó Yumi.

Los dos sonrieron y se miraron de reojo. De repente, empezó a sonar un móvil. Era el de Eva. Lo cogió de su bolsillo y miró el número.

-Un momento, tengo que contestar.

La muchacha se alejó de los chicos y se paró a unos cuantos metros.

-¿Quién lo ha arreglado?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Ella también quería aunque fui yo quien empezó.

-Ya empezábamos a creer que debíamos intervenir-bromeó Ulrich.

-Pues he sabido manejarlo muy bien, la verdad-le soltó Odd.

-Sí, como cuando empezaste a salir con dos chicas y fue Yumi la que se llevó las bofetadas que te correspondían a ti-siguió tomándole el pelo Ulrich.

-¡Cállate!-gritó Odd furioso.

Estuvo a punto de tirársele encima cuando Eva llegó con una sonrisa grabada en la cara.

-Habéis oído hablar de un concierto que va a haber mañana aquí, en el Kadic, ¿verdad?-dijo la muchacha con la sonrisa aún en la cara.

-Sí pero no quieren decir quién viene, que es una sorpresa-contestó Jeremy.

-Pues yo os lo puedo decir, son los CebDigitales.

-La que estaba al teléfono era tu hermana, ¿a que sí?-inquirió Aelita.

-Aja, y dice que vienen porque quiere venir a visitarme y como tapadera utiliza lo del concierto.

-¿Quién es tu hermana?-preguntó Yumi.

-Es verdad vosotros no lo sabéis-contestó Odd-Eva es la hermana de Gardenia, la cantante de los CebDigitales.

-¿En serio?-dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Sí-respondió Eva-Llevo ya un año sin verla y estoy deseando que llegue mañana. Bueno, tengo que irme. Pensaba en enseñarle una canción que estaba componiendo y aún no la he terminado.

-¿Tú compones canciones?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Sí-respondió Odd en lugar de Eva-y además toca muy bien la guitarra y canta genial.

-Adiós, nos vemos luego, chicos-dijo la muchacha a la vez que se alejaba.

Aelita miró de reojo a Odd, quien observaba a Eva embelesado.

-Ulrich, tenías razón-dijo Aelita.

-Y tanto-contestó Ulrich al darse también cuenta de la expresión de su amigo.

-¿En qué?-preguntó Odd.

-En que estás coladito por Eva-insinuó Aelita.

-Pues…-murmuró el muchacho algo avergonzado.

-No lo escondas, se te ve en la cara-le espetó Ulrich.

-Vale, sí, me gusta Eva-admitió Odd sin dejar de mirar la dirección en la que se había ido la muchacha con expresión desolada.

-Lo sabía-dijo Ulrich triunfante-¿se lo has dicho?

-No exactamente-replicó él-lo sabía.

-¿Y qué tal?-inquirió Ulrich.

-No me ha dado una respuesta precisa-contestó el muchacho-tengo que irme, aún no le he dado a Kiwi de comer-se excusó rápidamente antes de que Ulrich le volviera a formular otra pregunta.

Odd se fue a paso rápido sin llegar a correr, pero casi.

-Será cobarde-murmuró Ulrich.

-Y tú un cotilla-declaró Yumi-no es asunto tuyo.

-¿No habíais dicho que había que ayudarles?-continuó el muchacho-Habrá que saber de qué va el tema, ¿no?

-¿Quieres que empecemos a preguntarte a ti?-le amenazó Jeremy.

-Como lo que pasó en la piscina…-siguió Aelita.

-No pasó nada-contestó Yumi alterada y poniéndose roja de vergüenza.

-Eso-dijo Ulrich, también poniéndose rojo.

-Ya sabes cómo se sentía Odd-comentó Jeremy.

-Vale, lo he pillado. Pero por tantas veces que él me ha provocado, porque yo lo haga una vez no pasa nada.

-No te acostumbres-le advirtió Yumi-Ya tenemos suficiente con que Odd sea el metomentodo de entre nosotros.

Aelita llamó con los nudillos suavemente a la puerta.

-¿Sí?-la voz de Eva había sonado después de unos punteos de guitarra.

-Soy Aelita, ¿puedo entrar?

-Claro, pasa.

La muchacha entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué tal vas con la canción?-preguntó Aelita tras sentarse junto a Eva en la cama.

-Ya casi he acabado, solo me faltan los últimos acordes y…a ver cómo ha quedado.

-Quería preguntarte algo-dijo Aelita torciendo la cabeza.

-Dispara-respondió la muchacha después de dejar la guitarra a su derecha.

-No es por ser entrometida pero…-no era la mejor forma de empezar ya que Eva comenzaba a asustarse de lo que pudiera preguntar-¿Qué pasó en la fábrica después de que William te desvirtualizara? Cuando lo mencioné reaccionaste de una forma extraña.

Eva agachó la cabeza cubriendo su cara con el pelo.

-Tantas cosas habrían pasado si yo no me hubiera desvirtualizado, si no hubieras desactivado la torre a tiempo…

-No te entiendo-dijo Aelita.

Eva se giró y miró a la muchacha a los ojos.

-Si no hubiera pasado ninguna de las cosas, perfectamente, ni Odd ni yo estaríamos aquí ahora-el comentario aterró a Aelita pero esta siguió atenta-Creo que con eso sabes de sobra qué ocurrió.

-Tú le defendiste de los ataques y al hacerlo, tú casi…

-Sí-le interrumpió Eva.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por?-preguntó Eva aún más perpleja.

-Porque lo mencioné en el momento menos oportuno.

-No era culpa tuya. No lo sabías.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Aelita algo más confiada-¿y estabais tan distanciados por eso?

Eso pilló a Eva con la guardia baja y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Por la misma razón por la que volvimos a hablarnos.

Estaba claro que no quería decirlo. Cogió su guitarra y empezó a tocar un poco. Aelita se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Te dejo para que termines la canción, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Aelita abriendo la puerta.

-Muy bien-contestó la muchacha sin alzar la cabeza.

Cuando salió fuera, Aelita se quedó quieta en medio del pasillo pensando en lo que le había dicho Eva. Pensó también en lo que les había contado Odd. ¿Puede ser que Odd se lo pidiera y que Eva le rechazara? No. Era también la razón por la que habían vuelto a hablarse, no podía ser eso. Empezó a darle vueltas a todas las posibilidades pero se hartó y decidió ir a su cuarto a echarse una siesta. Necesitaba descansar de semejante ajetreo sobre el tema de Eva y Odd. De camino a su habitación se encontró con Jim, que sostenía un paquete en las manos.

-Ah, hola Aelita-saludó Jim.

-Hola, Jim.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Este paquete es para Eva Skinner, ¿podrías dárselo tú?

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Gracias, es que tengo trabajo que hacer-nada más acabar la frase le entregó el paquete a Aelita.

-Muy bien-la muchacha dio vuelta atrás y caminó en dirección al cuarto de Eva, de nuevo-Adiós, Jim.

-Adiós Aelita.

La muchacha miró el paquete: el remitente era una tal Daphne Ryan. Su tamaño era parecido al de una caja de zapatos, era de color marrón y verde con cintas de embalar rodeándola. Cuando llegó a la puerta, tomó el paquete en un brazo y golpeó la puerta suavemente.

-Adelante-dijo la muchacha.

Aelita entró dejando la puerta cerrada.

-Hola de nuevo, Jim me ha pedido que te dé este paquete. Es de una tal Daphne Ryan.

Al escuchar el nombre, Eva se levantó de la cama rápidamente y le arrebató a Aelita el paquete de las manos para luego dejarlo encima de la cama. Se sentó en el suelo delante del paquete y sonrió ampliamente. Aelita se sentó a su lado.

-¿Quién es Daphne?

-Una de mis amigas de España.

Eva abrió el paquete: dentro habían, una tarjeta y un regalo envuelto en papel de color azul metalizado. Eva cogió la tarjeta y empezó a leer en voz alta.

-"¿Qué tal Eva? ¿Lo pasas bien allá en Torre de Hierro? No sé tú, pero esto se ha vuelto muy aburrido estos últimos días sin ti. Si has hecho amigos, espero que no te hayas olvidado de nosotros, por lo menos no de mí."-Eva se rió un poco después de leer eso último-"Ya que queda poco para tu cumpleaños te hemos enviado unas cositas para que te acuerdes de los momentos que pasamos juntos, en realidad uno de ellos es tuyo. Lo encontramos días después de que te fueras. Un enorme beso y abrazo de tu amiga Daphne. P.D.: Y también de parte de Anaelle, Richard, Edward y Jennifer-volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con un aire de nostalgia.

Dejó la tarjeta a la derecha del paquete y sacó el objeto envuelto.

-Tu cumpleaños es mañana, ¿verdad?-dijo Aelita.

-Así es-respondió Eva.

Empezó a abrir el regalo cuidadosamente. En su interior había tres cajas de CD y un álbum de fotos.

-¡Qué bien! Pensé que los había perdido para siempre-dijo agarrando los CDs.

-¿Qué hay en ellos?-preguntó Aelita con curiosidad.

-Con mis amigos tenía un grupo de música y grabamos todas nuestras canciones en estos discos.

-¿Cuántas?

-Tantas que ni me acuerdo-contestó la muchacha sin dejar de mirar los CDs.

Eva los dejó al otro lado de la caja y cogió el álbum: era un libro de color negro con algo escrito en plateado sobre la tapa.

-"Para nuestra apreciada sirena del escenario"-leyó Eva en voz alta.

-¿Sirena?

-Sí, cuando actuábamos delante de los alumnos de la escuela, Daphne y los demás decían que mi voz era tan bonita que "hipnotizaba" al público, como una sirena. Es una broma nuestra.

-Tienen mucha razón-asintió Aelita.

-Gracias-contestó la muchacha mientras abría la portada del álbum.

En la primera página había una foto de Eva junto con dos chicos y tres chicas.

-Qué recuerdos…-murmuró Eva.

-¿Son los amigos que te han enviado el paquete?-preguntó Aelita.

-Correcto.

La muchacha le fue indicando quién era cada uno de ellos.

Daphne era una chica de pelo negro ceniza corto por la barbilla y revuelto como si acabara de correr la maratón, sus ojos eran de un color azul cian muy profundo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta azul cielo con una chaqueta de chándal blanca y unos vaqueros cortos. En la foto estaba abrazada a Eva y a otra chica.

Esa era Jennifer, una negrita con el pelo cortado como Aelita solo que de color marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Su conjunto era una falda roja bermellón, una camiseta de tirantes marrón anaranjado y unas muñequeras de llamativo rojo con lentejuelas.

Al lado de Eva, aparte de Daphne, había otra muchacha, esta rubia platino, llamada Anaelle. Su pelo, en cambio, era largo por la espalda y sedoso. Sus ojos verde claro conjuntaban a la perfección con su vestido color lima de manga corta que le llegaba a las rodillas. Llevaba un cinturón de color dorado, como los guantes que llevaba cortados por los dedos.

También había dos chicos, muy parecidos entre ellos y a Daphne. Estaban a los dos lados del grupo de chicas. Richard tenía el pelo negro ceniza (como Daphne) y los ojos del mismo color que Anaelle, quien estaba al lado suyo. Iban los dos conjuntados. Él llevaba una camisa de color verde lima de manga corta y unos vaqueros marrones que le llegaban a los talones.

Edward también tenía el pelo negro pero este era más oscuro y largo que el de Richard que lo tenía muy corto. Tenía los ojos de color marrón dorado, parecidos a los de Eva. Llevaba una camiseta negra con una chaqueta de cuero marrón y unos vaqueros también negros. Estaba colocado al otro lado de la foto.

-Ellos tres son hermanos-dijo Eva indicando a Daphne, Richard y Edward-y ellos novios-siguió esta vez señalando a Anaelle y Richard.

-¿Qué posición tenía cada uno en la banda?-preguntó Aelita.

-Todos sabemos tocar todos los instrumentos de una banda normal de rock pero, principalmente, Daphne tocaba la batería, Anaelle el piano, Jennifer el bajo, Richard la guitarra y Edward y yo cantábamos. Nos llamábamos los ElectroRock.

-Qué pena que os hayáis separado-dijo Aelita.

-Sí, pero al menos aquí tengo también amigos-contestó Eva sonriente.

Aelita también sonrió. La muchacha se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Adiós.

-Adiós.

De repente empezó a sonar el móvil de Eva cuando Aelita ya había salido y cerrado la puerta tras de sí. La muchacha cogió el móvil, el cual estaba encima del escritorio. Se lo colocó en el oído, aún sentada en el suelo y apoyada en el borde de la cama.

-¿Si?

-Hola Eva, soy Odd.

-Hola Odd, ¿qué tal?-dijo Eva mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Bien, quería preguntarte una cosa-dijo Odd con un notable tono de timidez.

-Claro-contestó la muchacha.

-Mañana, hay que ir a la fiesta con pare… digo acompañante y me preguntaba si…

-Por supuesto-respondió Eva ahorrándole el mal trago e intentando ocultar la risita por intentar sustituir "pareja" por "acompañante"-por cierto, ¿a qué hora es?

-A las ocho.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta.

-Vale, adiós.

-Adiós.

Eva colgó y dejó el móvil en el suelo y comenzó a hacerlo girar. Mañana sería sábado así que se verían directamente en la fiesta. Empezó a pensar en Odd. Le daba lástima: aún se sentía mal por el rechazo del beso del otro día y pretendía hacer lo posible para mantener en pie su oportunidad con ella. A ella también le gustaba pero no quería tomárselo a la ligera aunque, cuando le vino a la cabeza la fiesta, para ella todo se reducía a una palabra: "cita". Tener una cita con Odd se le antojaba extraño y a la vez maravilloso. A pesar de conocerse desde hace poco, habían congeniado muy bien y era como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida. Comenzó a pensar en lo que dirían sus amigas: Daphne seguramente empezaría a gastarle bromitas ya que ella nunca se había enamorado y no sabía lo que se sentía. Anaelle se pondría como loca a pedirle detalles sobre cómo era, los gustos que tenía y lo estrecha que era la relación. Jennifer era más tranquila que las dos últimas y la que mejor comprendía a Eva, quería que no se metieran en su vida privada, más que la propia Eva. Dejó el móvil de nuevo encima del escritorio y cogió el álbum de fotos, situado junto al montón de CDs. Lo abrió, saltándose la primera página. Había dos fotos horizontales en cada una de las caras.

La primera era de Daphne con un vestido que se había comprado hacía poco para el cumpleaños de Anaelle a pesar de que era el 9 de diciembre y se lo compró el 10 de octubre, dos días antes de que Eva se marchara. El vestido era azul claro (el color favorito de Daphne) con lentejuelas. Corto sobre las rodillas y pomposo a juego con un chaleco negro de cuero atado en el cuello. Posaba sentada en uno de los sofás de su casa.

La segunda foto seguía siendo de Daphne pero con sus hermanos, Edward y Richard. La muchacha estaba en medio y les abrazaba fuertemente. Tenían la misma ropa que en la foto de la portada solo que esta vez, Daphne llevaba una diadema azul cielo y estaba mejor peinada.

La tercera foto era de los seis sobre el escenario durante un concierto que dieron en la escuela durante el fin de curso del año anterior. La última foto era otra vez los seis juntos, parecida a la foto del principio solo que allí tenían 11 años y estaban en otra posición: estaban juntos y agarrados de la mano, a la izquierda estaban Daphne y Jennifer, en la derecha se situaban Anaelle y Richard y en medio se encontraban Edward y Eva. En aquella foto, Edward estaba mucho más sonriente que en cualquiera de las anteriores. Eva miró la foto detenidamente durante un momento y luego cerró el álbum rápidamente y de forma brusca. ¿Edward?, ¿enamorado de ella? Imposible, no se lo podía creer. Era un muchacho reservado y muy distinto de los demás. No estaba obsesionado con videojuegos, deportes o cualquier otra cosa típica de los chicos. Él era inteligente, pero no uno de los que se quedan pegados como una sanguijuela en su ordenador todo el día. Era, en algún sentido, un chico "perfecto". Todas las chicas que Eva había llegado a conocer, a excepción de Anaelle, le habían dedicado alguna miradita furtiva pero este las ignoraba. No sabía si Jennifer sentía alguna atracción por él pero Eva nunca se había molestado en preguntárselo. Hacía deporte (no todo el día), sacaba buenas notas y era muy atractivo. Eva nunca se lo habría imaginado enamorado de alguien. Y menos aún de ella. Durante un tiempo estuvo colada por él pero al ver que no tenía posibilidades lo dejó pasar.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza varias veces con la intención de sacarse la idea de la cabeza. Dejó el álbum junto al móvil y comenzó a ordenar la cama: comenzó cogiendo el papel azul metalizado que antes envolvía los CDs y el álbum y lo tiró a la papelera. La caja de cartón la aplastó todo lo que pudo y la puso en la papelera junto con el papel de regalo. Cogió los CDs y la tarjeta y los colocó en el escritorio al lado del móvil y el álbum. Le ardía la cabeza, como si fuera una olla en plena ebullición. Se tumbó en la cama de espaldas y se tapó los ojos con los brazos. En parte quería dormir pero había algo que la mantenía despierta. Miró a su derecha el reloj de la mesilla: las seis y trece. Tenía tiempo de hacer muchas cosas durante las horas que tenía pero, sin saber por qué, tenía mucho sueño.

Comenzó a reírse entre dientes. Era una de las cosas absurdas que no pensaba hacer en la vida: acostarse pronto (y más de lo normal) cuando es fin de semana. El tiempo que tenía para ver películas, salir a dar un paseo, practicar con la guitarra…los quería malgastar durmiendo. Se lo pensó durante un rato pero su sueño y lo comodidad de la cama decidieron por ella quedándose, así, dormida profundamente.

El sol cegador y los trinos de los pájaros fueron los que despertaron a Eva de un buen sueño. Bueno, más que un sueño, era un recuerdo: estaba en el escenario, en el fin de curso de hacía dos años cantando junto a Edward (agarrados de la mano). Se había terminado obsesionando con la estúpida idea del amor de Edward por ella. Se levantó de un salto y se estiró para desentumecerse de su mala posición mientras dormía. Miró el reloj: ahora marcaban las ocho. Había dormido casi catorce horas. ¿Tan cansada estaba? Era increíble. Empezó a oler el ambiente, olía a sudor. Era ella que ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse el pijama antes de tirarse a la cama. Cogió su neceser, una toalla y su ropa: una camiseta negra de manga larga fina, unas mallas también negras, una falda ajustada color violeta y unos botines del mismo color. De camino a los baños no vio ni un alma, todo estaba desierto. Se sintió aliviada ya que no quería que su olor llamara la atención de las demás chicas. Entró rápidamente en el baño. Vacío. Cuando acabó, seguía sin haber nadie. Intentó ignorarlo y se marchó de vuelta a su cuarto. No pensaba salir de allí hasta que llegara la hora de la fiesta. Se le ocurrió llamar a Daphne, Anaelle, Jennifer, Sarah o incluso a Richard o Edward. Le dio un ligero escalofrío al pensar en este último. No había hablado con sus amigos desde que se marchó. Necesitaba escuchar una voz conocida, aunque solo fuera un segundo. Cogió el móvil y buscó en la agenda a Anaelle, la primera que aparecía. Esperó, pero no contestaba. Probó con Daphne, la siguiente. Tampoco. Sarah, Jennifer, Richard, Edward… En parte quería que no contestara pues después de la conclusión a la que llegó el día anterior el hablar con él solo confundiría más las cosas. Por desgracia, nadie cogió el teléfono.

-Qué buen momento para dejarme tirada-murmuró para sí.

Si iba a estar todo el día metida en su cuarto tenía que hacer algo. Pensó en lo que tenía a mano. ¿Leer libros? No. Se había leído y releído cada uno de los que se había traído hasta el punto de saberse cada palabra. ¿Ordenador? Tampoco. No tenía qué hacer en él en esos momentos. ¿Tocar la guitarra? Ahora no. Solo tocaba cuando tenía la letra delante de las narices o escuchaba alguna melodía que se supiera a la perfección. ¡Claro! Los CDs que les habían enviado sus amigos. Cogió el que se encontraba encima del montón: era la primera maqueta que habían grabado contenedora de trece canciones, siete de ellas creadas por Eva. Metió el disco en el reproductor, se puso los auriculares, cogió la guitarra y le dio al PLAY.

-¿Odd? ¡Odd, responde!

El muchacho estaba tumbado en la cama viendo el techo pero sin mirar nada. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba hablando.

-Perdona, ¿qué?-dijo Odd rápidamente.

Ulrich estaba levantado junto a su cama, con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfado.

-¡Llevo intentando llamarte la atención durante diez minutos!-le estalló en la cara.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído.

-Ya lo veo-le respondió aún enfadado.

Odd se incorporó y se encogió de hombros. Ulrich se tranquilizó y bajó los brazos.

-Estabas pensando en Eva, ¿verdad?-inquirió el muchacho.

-¿Y si es así?-le dijo apartando la vista.

Ulrich comenzó a reírse entre dientes pero se detuvo al ver la expresión cabreada de Odd hacia él.

-¿Por qué te comportas así?-le preguntó Ulrich.

-¿Así?, ¿cómo?-contestó intentando parecer indiferente.

-No te hagas el ignorante. Últimamente estás con la moral por los suelos y cuando se te intenta decir algo ocurre lo mismo que hace un momento.

Odd vaciló un momento.

-¿Es sobre Eva?

-Sí

-¿Qué ha ocurrido ahora?

-Simplemente, es que se lo dije a Eva y…

-¿Y?-le animó Ulrich.

-No me dijo que no, pero tampoco que sí.

-No te entiendo.

-Eso es lo que pasa, que intento averiguar qué quería decir.

-Oh.

-Exactamente-respondió Odd-Me dijo: No te digo que no, pero eso no es un sí.

-No me extraña que estés tan confuso. Las chicas a veces pueden llegar a liar un montón.

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Qué?, ¿piensas quedarte ahí todo el día hasta la fiesta?

-Por supuesto que no. No tengo nada que hacer-respondió Odd levantándose de un salto.

-¿Vamos a ver a Jeremy? A ver si conseguimos arrancarle de una vez de su ordenador.

-Vale-contestó el muchacho recuperando su ánimo habitual.

Eva miró el reloj: eran las seis y diez. Los CDs sí que habían conseguido entretenerla lo suficiente pero ya era hora de prepararse para la fiesta. Ni se había preocupado de lo que llevaría. Intentó hacer un cálculo aproximado de lo que le llevaría hacerlo todo: elegir la ropa, quince minutos. Vestirse, media hora. Peinarse, veinte minutos. Pintarse (incluidas las uñas), veinticinco minutos. En hora y media prácticamente estaría lista pero era mejor no sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Comenzó sumergiéndose en su armario. Después de comparar entre tanta ropa consiguió elegir. Todo eran regalos de despedida cuando se marchó. Unas sandalias negras de imitación cuero, un vestido por encima de las rodillas de manga media y un brillante color morado, un cinturón de cuero negro y unas medias oscuras. Todo era regalo de Sarah y por complacerla, ese día se lo pondría.

Cuando se vistió, cogió todo lo que tenía a mano para modelar el pelo y optó por planchárselo. Ya solo le faltaba pintarse. Sencillamente, maquillaje oscuro, pero no demasiado. Miró el reloj de nuevo: las ocho menos cuarto. Había tardado más de lo previsto pero lo consiguió antes de las ocho. Salió de su cuarto y fue en dirección al gimnasio, donde se realizaba la fiesta.

Solo llevaba esperando cinco minutos pero le parecían una eternidad pues no podía esperar a ver a Eva. Tenía un suéter de manga larga violeta y unos vaqueros azul oscuro. Ulrich venía de lejos junto a Yumi, los dos agarrados de la mano. Él llevaba una camisa de color verde y unos pantalones caquis. Ella, un top sin mangas negro, una falda granate, unos botines de plataforma negros y unos leotardos de rayas negras y granate.

-¿Qué pasa Odd?-preguntó el muchacho

-Solo es que aún Eva no ha venido.

-Tranquilo,-repuso Yumi sonriente-no creo que se lo vaya a perder.

-¿No entras dentro?-inquirió Ulrich.

-Después-respondió Odd.

-Vale, nos vemos luego-se despidió Yumi.

Y entraron los dos en el gimnasio. Rato después divisó a Jeremy, con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azul claro, a Aelita, con una camiseta fucsia, una falda negra, unas bailarinas también fucsias y unos calentadores negros, y al final vio a Eva. Estaba radiante con su vestido morado. Cuando los tres se aproximaron a Odd, este se acercó a Eva. Ella sonrió plácidamente. Jeremy y Aelita estaban agarrados de la mano, como Yumi y Ulrich.

-Nosotros vamos entrando-dijo Jeremy.

-Os vemos dentro-siguió Aelita.

Los dos entraron en el gimnasio dejando a Eva y Odd a solas. El muchacho la miraba embelesado.

-Estás preciosa-consiguió murmurar Odd-por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. No te vi en todo el día y no pude felicitarte.

-Gracias-respondió ruborizada.

-Tengo algo para ti, por tu cumpleaños-masculló el muchacho sin mirarla a los ojos mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo.

Sacó una pulsera plateada con amuletos de colores y se la extendió a Eva. Esta se sonrojó ligeramente y cogió el regalo.

-Es muy bonito. Muchas gracias, Odd-dijo la muchacha mientras se colocaba la pulsera.

Odd esbozó una tímida sonrisa y consiguió mirar a Eva a los ojos. Los dos estaban a menos de medio metro el uno del otro. Eva se acercó a él y le agarró de la mano. Ya solo se escuchaba la música proveniente del gimnasio.

-¿Entramos dentro?-preguntó Odd.

-Vamos.

Aún agarrados de la mano, entraron por una de las puertas. Todo estaba muy bien organizado. En un lateral de la sala había una mesa cubierta de aperitivos, el decorado y las luces eran muy propias de una fiesta y el escenario…En él se encontraba su hermana junto con el resto de componentes de su grupo: los CebDigitales. Todo estaba abarrotado de gente bailando al son de la música. Cuando Gardenia acabó de cantar, los alumnos rompieron en mil aplausos. La muchacha miró entre el público como si estuviera buscando a alguien. A Eva, por supuesto. Para señalarle dónde estaba, levantó un poco el brazo que tenía libre como saludo. Su hermana pudo verla. Le sonrió y volvió a dirigirse al público comunicando un solo de Bumba y Freno. Bajó a toda velocidad por las escaleras del lateral del escenario y corrió hasta Eva. La muchacha soltó su mano de la de Odd y abrazó a su hermana cuando se acercó a ella. Todos los alumnos miraron impresionados la escena.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-exclamó Sarah.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también.

-¿Es que conoces a Gardenia?-le preguntó uno de los chicos curiosos que rodeaban a Eva y a su hermana.

-Por supuesto, es mi hermana-respondió Eva deshaciendo el abrazo.

Empezaron a escucharse cuchicheos entre la masa de alumnos. Sarah empezó a reírse entre dientes.

-Veo que tus nuevos compañeros tienen la misma reacción que los anteriores-le dijo a Eva.

-Sí-murmuró, también riéndose un poco.

-Bueno, feliz cumpleaños hermanita-le felicitó entusiasmada.

-Gracias.

Sarah sonrió y cogió el móvil del bolsillo. Tecleó unas veces y se lo volvió a guardar.

-¿Y qué sería un cumpleaños sin regalo?-siguió, con la felicidad aun brotándole de las palabras.

Se escuchó abrirse la puerta del gimnasio y Eva se dio la vuelta. Abrió los ojos como platos y corrió eufórica hacia quien (o mejor dicho quiénes) habían abierto la puerta. Eran Daphne, Anaelle, Jennifer, Richard y Edward. Las chicas se abrazaron todas juntas, contentas por el reencuentro. También abrazó a Richard y Edward pero con menos entusiasmo. Luego volvió junto a su hermana, seguida por los recién llegados.

-Muchísimas gracias-dijo Eva volviendo a abrazar a Sarah.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo, llevamos un año sin vernos.

-No solo es esa sorpresa-contestó Daphne, quien se colocó junto a Eva.

-Se lo hemos preguntado a nuestros padres y han dicho que sí-continuó Anaelle.

-Nos vamos a hacer internos del Kadic para estar contigo-acabó Jennifer.

-Pero, eso es estupendo. ¿Cómo os han dejado?

-Ya conoces lo insistente que es Anaelle y no tuvieron más remedio que decir que sí-le contó Daphne.

-Tienes mucho que contarnos y como no te pensamos dejar dile a tu hermana que suba y cante porque todos se están aburriendo y además no va a tener oportunidad de hablarte hasta que acabemos contigo-bromeó Anaelle.

-Ya lo he pillado-dijo Sarah algo molesta pero sin darle mucha importancia.

Volvió al escenario y comenzó a cantar para, de esa forma, retomar las riendas de la fiesta.

-Ya puedes empezar a soltarlo todo-le dijo Anaelle plantándose delante suya con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Primero quiero presentaros a mis amigos.

Eva se acercó a Odd y a los demás y comenzó las presentaciones.

-Chicas, estos son, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Yumi y Ulrich

Hizo lo mismo con Daphne, Anaelle, Jennifer, Richard y Edward. Anaelle estuvo a punto de reclamarle a Eva la historia de todo lo que le había ocurrido pero Jennifer la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

-Deja a Eva un poco de espacio, mañana podrás empezar con el interrogatorio y alargarlo todo lo que quieras.

Anaelle suspiró rindiéndose pero luego le dedicó a Eva una mirada pícara.

-Mañana sin falta.

-Prometido-le respondió Eva intentando reprimir las ganas de reír.

Su amiga era conocida por ser la más cotilla. Razón por la que la habían nombrado editora jefa del periódico de la escuela. Pero no tendría la misma oportunidad ya que las que escribían el periódico en el Kadic eran dos chiquillas llamadas Milly y Tamilla que además hacían bastante bien su trabajo.

Anaelle cogió a Richard de la mano y lo arrastró hasta la multitud de alumnos un poco enfurruñada. Aelita, Daphne, Jennifer, Yumi, Edward, Jeremy y Ulrich también se metieron entre la gente para atender a la música de los CebDigitales. Odd y Eva se habían quedado solos.

-¿Vamos?-inquirió Eva.

Odd no respondió, estaba pensativo mirando al suelo. La muchacha se acercó a él.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-habló por fin.

-Claro.

-Era por si mañana… podíamos ir al cine, a las siete y media.

Eva se lo pensó un poco.

-Cuenta con ello.

-Bien.

El muchacho fue hasta toda la gente que bailaba. Eva no le siguió. Se quedó paralizada durante un rato con la cabeza en las nubes. Daphne se le acercó.

-¿Qué te pasa? Es tu cumpleaños, deberías ser la que más animada esté.

-Solo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué?

La muchacha miró a Odd.

-En Odd.

-Ya sabía yo que había una chispa especial…-dijo mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

Eva asintió admitiendo que era verdad. Pero entonces se desvaneció la sonrisa de la cara de Daphne.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Eva al notar su expresión.

-Es solo que Edward ha llegado demasiado tarde.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Daphne suspiró y miró a la muchacha a los ojos.

-Eva, Edward está enamorado de ti.

La confesión pilló a Eva con la guardia baja pero, en parte, lo sospechaba. Miró a Edward, quien estaba en la parte de atrás de la multitud. Seguía sin poder creérselo.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó sin dejar de mirar al muchacho.

-Desde el principio.

Eva volvió la mirada a Daphne con los ojos como platos.

-¿Hace siete años?

-Así es.

-Y se lo ha tenido callado durante tanto tiempo…-murmuró Eva-¿Por qué?

-Era tímido.

-¿Qué significa eso de "era"?

-Pensaba decírtelo en este viaje pero veo que ha llegado tarde.

Eva no respondió.

-En fin, siento mucho que tenga que asumirlo pero si tú no le querías, ¿qué le íbamos a hacer?

-En realidad sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo me había enamorado de él pero renuncié a las posibilidades hace dos años ya que no se fijaba en ninguna de las chicas, ni en la más guapa de la escuela en aquel entonces, a la que también le gustaba Edward.

-Pues supo mantenerlo en secreto bastante tiempo.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Pasado el año de conocerte. Quien más lástima me da es Jennifer.

-¿Por qué?

-De las chicas que he conocido que se hayan enamorado de mi hermano, ella es la que más ha sufrido. Cuando le conoció, se había enamorado ya de él. Éramos amigas entonces, y el tenerle tan cerca y no decirle nada por miedo a que le rechace ha sido muy duro para ella. Ha sido la única que no ha renunciado a querer a Edward.

Las dos se callaron. La escena se volvió incómoda.

-¿Vamos a escuchar a tu hermana?-preguntó intentando sonreír, cosa que le costó lo suyo.

-Vale-respondió Eva asintiendo.

Se mezclaron entre la gente y empezaron a bailar y a corear las canciones que cantaba Sarah que se supieran (que eran prácticamente todas). La noche pasaba lenta y a la vez divertida con el sonido del rock de los CebDigitales.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Nuevos integrantes

_**Capítulo 4**_

 _ **Nuevos integrantes**_

Daphne y los demás durmieron en los cuartos asignados a cada uno aunque no tuvieron tiempo de deshacer las maletas de lo cansados que estaban. Richard y Edward compartían habitación, Anaelle con Jennifer y Daphne con Eva. Al día siguiente todos se habían levantado con el cuerpo agarrotado por haber estado toda la noche en movimiento. Después de desayunar, los nuevos internados fueron a sacar las cosas de sus maletas para instalarse. Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd y Eva estuvieron dando un paseo en el patio. De pronto, vieron a Jim acercándose a ellos a paso rápido, con el rostro empapado y furioso y con un cubo en la mano. Odd empezó a reírse disimuladamente.

-¿Has sido tú?-preguntó Eva.

El muchacho asintió.

-Es normal tratándose de Odd-le explicó Ulrich-siempre tiene que gastarle bromas a alguien y el desafortunado acaba siendo Jim y…

El hombre se acercó a los chicos con la mirada puesta en Odd.

-…además, Jim sabe de sobra que es él pero Odd nunca renunciará-acabó Ulrich.

-No, la verdad es que no-respondió el muchacho aún con una sonrisa de satisfacción grabada en la cara.

Jim le cogió del brazo bruscamente.

-Ya me he hartado de tus estúpidas bromitas, castigado en la biblioteca una hora.

Se lo llevó en dirección a "la sala de castigo".

-¿Y esto es habitual?-inquirió Eva.

-Solo cuando Odd se siente inspirado, es decir, casi siempre-contestó Ulrich.

-¿Se ha acostumbrado?

-La verdad es que no mucho pero disfruta viendo la cara de Jim tras cualquier broma y como siempre se le ocurren nuevas pues él no puede sospecharlo.

-Chicos-les interrumpió Jeremy, todos miraron al muchacho-He creado un programa para materializaros en las réplicas del mar digital sin tener que introducir el skid para que no corra peligro y decía de probarlo ahora ya que podemos.

-¿Un nuevo programa?-preguntó Ulrich aterrado.

-Así es-respondió Jeremy sin atender a la expresión de su amigo-Aunque la prueba será solo con uno.

-¿Cómo vemos quién lo hará?-inquirió Yumi.

-¿Los palillos?-propuso Eva.

Los demás asintieron, Ulrich estaba poco convencido pero también aceptó. Jeremy cogió cuatro palillos del suelo, todos de distinto tamaño, los tendió en dirección a sus amigos y cada uno cogió uno.

-Perfecto, la de la idea a la boca del lobo. No pienso proponerlo de nuevo-dijo Eva, a quien le había tocado el palillo más corto.

Los cinco se marcharon en dirección a la fábrica por el bosque y las alcantarillas. Cuando llegaron, Jeremy se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a teclear.

-Vosotros dirigíos a una réplica, yo haré el resto.

Entraron de nuevo en el ascensor y bajaron hasta los scanners. Las primeras en entrar fueron Aelita, Eva y Yumi. Por último, Ulrich. Se virtualizaron directamente en el sector 5. Las paredes eran circulares de un color azul marino. Se abrió un gran hueco en la pared dejándoles paso a los cuatro. Corrieron por el pasadizo lo más rápido posible pues empezaba la cuenta atrás: todos los caminos que se estaban abriendo a su paso se cerrarían en el tiempo transcurrido de 10 minutos si no accionaban un interruptor situado en la siguiente sala. Era grande y de color azul cielo. Había elevaciones cuadrangulares y rectangulares en suelo, techo y paredes.

-Increíble-murmuró Eva.

-No es momento de admirar el lugar,-le espetó Ulrich-tenemos que buscar un interruptor.

-Cierto-asintió la muchacha.

Pero se abrió un agujero en el lateral de la sala y de allí salieron unos extraños monstruos parecidos a gusanos marrones con dos patas que comenzaron a lanzarles rayos láser por la boca.

-Entretened a esos bichejos,-dijo Yumi-yo me ocuparé de buscar el interruptor.

La muchacha dio unos ágiles saltos y salió del enfrentamiento.

-Esto va a ser divertido-dijo Eva sonriendo pícaramente y sacando sus látigos.

Daphne metió la última camiseta en el cajón, lo cerró y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama.

-Por fin-suspiró.

Al momento, escuchó llamar a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo sin ganas pues quería descansar después de tanto organizar.

-Hola.

Era Anaelle, junto con Jennifer. Las dos entraron y se sentaron junto a la muchacha. Anaelle en el suelo y Jennifer en la cama.

-¿Habéis acabado?-preguntó Daphne incorporándose.

-Sí-contestó Anaelle.

-Y veo que tú también-dijo Jennifer mientras miraba la maleta de Daphne vacía y tirada en una esquina.

-Aja.

Volvieron a llamar. Antes de que ninguna dijera nada la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué tal?

Richard había entrado con una amplia sonrisa recorriéndole el rostro. Edward iba junto a él.

-¿Vosotros también habéis terminado?-preguntó Anaelle.

-Correcto-dijo Richard sentándose en el suelo junto a ella.

Edward se mantuvo de pie.

-¿Sabéis dónde está Eva?-preguntó Daphne.

-No, no la hemos visto-respondió Edward.

-Podríamos preguntarle a alguno de sus amigos-propuso Jennifer.

Los cinco salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al patio. Al salir. No vieron a ninguno de ellos.

-Pero, ¿alguno sabe dónde pueden estar?-inquirió Anaelle.

Entonces vieron salir a Odd del edificio con el teléfono en el oído. Cuando se acercaron a él, este colgó y miró al grupo.

-Hola Odd-saludó Daphne.

-Hola.

-¿Sabes dónde está Eva?-preguntó la muchacha.

El chico vaciló un momento.

-Uh…creo que había ido al gimnasio-y nada más acabar de hablar se fue corriendo al bosque.

-Está mintiendo-acusó Edward.

-Se nota-comentó Richard.

-¿Le seguimos?-inquirió Jennifer.

Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron al bosque.

-Jeremy, ya estamos frente a la réplica-informó Aelita.

-Bien, ahora inicio el programa. Eva, ¿estás preparada?

-Por supuesto-contestó la muchacha.

El muchacho comenzó a teclear y ella a desvanecerse poco a poco hasta terminar desapareciendo.

-Listo.

-¿Entramos?-preguntó Yumi.

-Adelante.

Jeremy metió la clave de acceso y el skid se introdujo en la réplica. Su interior era la copia del sector del bosque. Aelita ancló la nave a la torre más cercana y desembarcaron.

-¡Eva!-la llamó Aelita.

No respondió.

-¡Eva!, ¡¿dónde estás?!-siguió Yumi.

-No puede ser. Ha…desaparecido.

-Otra vez no-susurró Jeremy para sí.

-Hay que buscarla, no creo que le haya ocurrido lo mismo que a ti, Ulrich-dijo Aelita

-Tal vez pero tenemos pocas posibilidades-contestó Ulrich aún con una expresión sombría.

-No tenemos otra opción,-le respondió Yumi-no vamos a dejarla a merced de X.A.N.A.

-Cierto-admitió el muchacho.

-Pues empecemos a buscar-siguió Aelita.

Jeremy se había derrumbado. De nuevo un programa fallido y un amigo desaparecido. Miró la hora en el ordenador: las cinco y media. Odd ya habría salido del castigo. Decidió llamarle para informarle de la mala noticia. Se quitó los auriculares, los colocó sobre el teclado y cogió el móvil de su bolsillo. Dos segundos después, Odd ya estaba al teléfono.

-Hola, Jeremy-dijo el muchacho alegremente-Ya me han dejado salir. ¿Dónde estáis?

-En la fábrica.

-¿En la fábrica? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Odd, tengo una muy mala noticia.

-Se está metiendo en una alcantarilla. Qué asco…-murmuró Anaelle.

Los muchachos habían seguido a Odd, quien no había notado la presencia de estos. Cuando se metió, esperaron un poco para no ser descubiertos y también se introdujeron por el agujero. Odd había cogido el único monopatín que había en la pared así que ellos tuvieron que perseguirle corriendo. En el momento en que el muchacho paró, los demás se detuvieron en la esquina. Subió por las escaleras y los chicos hicieron lo mismo que al entrar en las alcantarillas: esperar y luego seguirle. Al subir, vieron que habían llegado hasta el puente que conectaba la ciudad con un islote en el que estaba construida una fábrica. Odd había bajado por unas cuerdas al interior del edificio. Continuaron hasta la plataforma desde donde había saltado. Pudieron verle introducirse en el ascensor del piso de abajo. Daphne, Edward y Jennifer bajaron sin miedo por las cuerdas.

-No seáis cobardes-gritó Daphne.

Richard y Anaelle se habían quedado arriba. Él tenía vértigo y ella miedo a las alturas (una pareja perfecta ¿verdad?).

Richard agarró una de las cuerdas, cerró los ojos y se lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces. Aterrizó de forma torpe pero consiguió mantenerse en pie.

-Vamos, Anaelle. No es tan malo-le animó Richard.

-Si tú lo dices…-murmuró la muchacha.

Se acercó a las cuerdas, inspiró profundamente e hizo lo mismo que Richard. Llegó al suelo de forma más ágil y coordinada que Richard.

-¿Ves? ¿A que no ha sido tan malo?-le dijo el muchacho colocándole una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-No, la verdad es que no lo ha sido.

Richard sonrió, le agarró de la mano y se acercaron al ascensor, donde Edward, Daphne y Jennifer esperaban impacientes.

-Vamos, ya tendréis tiempo de hablar sobre la superación de vuestro miedo más tarde pero ahora tenemos que averiguar qué se trae Odd entre manos-les espetó Daphne.

-Vale, vale, hermanita. No te frustres-la tranquilizó Richard.

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Edward pulsó el único botón existente en el interior del ascensor. La puerta se cerró y comenzaron a bajar. Al abrirse de nuevo vieron una sala llena de extraña tecnología y a Odd discutiendo con Jeremy.

-¿Jeremy también?-murmuró Jennifer impresionada.

-Si están ellos dos, seguramente también estén metidos en esto Aelita, Ulrich y Yumi-comentó Daphne.

Fue cuando Odd y Jeremy se dieron cuenta de la presencia del grupo de curiosos.

-Qué sensación de deja-vu más horrible-susurró Jeremy.

-¡Oh no, ellos no!-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué son todos estos extraños cachivaches? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Y Eva?

Eran demasiadas las preguntas que había formulado Daphne. Jeremy inspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y miró a Odd.

-¿Podrías ocuparte de ellos mientras busco a Eva?

-¿Buscar a Eva?-dijo Daphne aterrorizada- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Ha desaparecido-les informó Odd dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto hostil a Jeremy. Este se encogió en el asiento.

-¿Qué?-gritaron todos.

Entonces empezaron a hablar a la vez, enfadados y pidiendo explicaciones. Los dos muchachos se miraron.

-Por favor…-suplicó Jeremy.

-Agh, está bien pero, ¿cómo?

-Creo que lo único que los calmará serán explicaciones así que dáselas, ya veremos que hacemos.

-Vale.

-¡Jeremy! ¡Jeremy!-era la voz de Ulrich.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Jeremy apresuradamente.

-Hemos encontrado a Eva.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Nos está atacando!-gritó Yumi.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Jeremy histérico.

-Ha sido controlada por X.A.N.A, Jeremy-contestó Aelita.

-¿Os ataca ella sola?

-No, con ella hay un mega-tanque y también William.

-¿Dónde estáis?

-Luchando con ellos. Pero como no podemos desvirtiualizar a Eva estamos en desventaja. Sé cómo devolverla a su estado normal ya que no fue expuesta a lo que le ocurrió a William. Pero solo somos tres…bueno, dos.

-¿Quién…?

-Ulrich.

-Manteneos alejadas enviaré ayuda. Por cierto, los amigos de Eva están aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Luego os cuento, ahora no hay tiempo.

Jeremy se quitó los auriculares y los colocó en el teclado. Odd pudo ver de reojo la cara de espanto del muchacho.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Han encontrado a Eva.

-Pero eso es genial.

-Controlada por X.A.N.A.

-¿Cómo?

-Aelita sabe cómo devolverla a la normalidad pero están en desventaja ya que han vencido a Ulrich y solo son Yumi y Aelita contra Eva, William y un mega-tanque.

-Yo iré.

-En eso pensaba.

-Nosotros también queremos ir-intervino Daphne.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No se ha decidido y si alguno de nosotros dice no, vuelta al pasado y se acabó.

Daphne puso morros pero Jeremy la ignoró, así que volvió junto a los demás.

-Ve a los scanners, Odd.

-Ahora mismo.

Se dirigió al ascensor, el cual se abrió y Ulrich estaba dentro. Él salió y Odd se introdujo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Siguieron a Odd hasta aquí.

-¿Vuelta al pasado?

-No, eso reforzaría a X.A.N.A. Pero si no hay más remedio lo haremos-respondió Jeremy.

El muchacho miró el grupito acumulado en una esquina: Anaelle estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en el hombro de Richard y bostezando, no sabía si era de sueño o de aburrimiento. Daphne estaba pegada a la pared con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de niña malcriada a la que no le han dado lo que quiere por primera vez. Edward estaba a su lado, también con los brazos cruzados pero con rostro inexpresivo. Jennifer daba vueltas sin parar alrededor del holograma de Lyoko con curiosidad. Ulrich se acercó a Jeremy.

-¿Qué tal va todo?

-No muy bien.

Yumi y Aelita estaban situadas detrás de un árbol, protegiéndose de los disparos del mega-tanque. Entonces apareció Odd en el mismo sitio que ellas.

-Ya era hora-le acusó Yumi.

-He venido lo más rápido que he podido-le contestó Odd.

-No es momento de discutir-dijo Aelita.

-¿Qué has pensado?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Tenemos que forzar a Eva a entrar en la torre y yo haré el resto.

-Yo me ocuparé primero de William-siguió Yumi-luego, tú alejarás el mega-tanque lo máximo posible.

-Comprendido-respondió Odd.

Yumi salió del escondite y cargó contra William. Le lanzó uno de los abanicos y el muchacho lo desvío con la espada. Después el otro, pero también lo desvió.

-Mejora esa puntería, Yumi-dijo William.

-¿Estás seguro?

El muchacho se giró y los abanicos le atravesaron de lleno.

-¡Odd, ahora!-gritó Yumi.

-Recibido-contestó Odd.

Dio un salto felino y se encaramó a la corteza del árbol. Pegó otro salto y aterrizó sobre el mega-tanque.

-Vamos a practicar unos cuantos trucos de circo, ¿de acuerdo?

El muchacho comenzó a caminar por la superficie lisa del monstruo, haciéndolo rodar.

-Os toca a vosotras-dijo Odd desde lejos.

-Bien-murmuró Aelita.

Salió de su escondite. Yumi le arrancó a Eva los látigos de las manos con la telequinesia. Aelita le dio una patada en el estómago que la hizo retroceder hasta el interior de la torre. La muchacha entró lo más rápidamente posible y agarró a Eva por el brazo. Ella intentó forcejear pero Aelita le apretó fuertemente. Se colocaron en medio de la plataforma y comenzaron a flotar hasta la plataforma de arriba. Cuando aterrizaron, Aelita forzó a Eva a colocar la mano en el panel que apareció de la nada. La muchacha comenzó a manipular el panel y cuando acabó, Eva empezó a desvanecerse para volver a la realidad.

Yumi estaba fuera de la torre.

-Menos mal-murmuró aliviada.

Entonces sintió cómo algo le atravesaba por detrás. Era el mega-tanque. Odd no había conseguido vencerle y ella también sería desvirtualizada.

En ese momento salió Aelita, a tiempo de lanzarle una esfera de energía al monstruo pero no de salvar a Yumi.

-Tendré que devolver yo sola el skid a su puesto-dijo Aelita para sí.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, la muchacha vio a Eva, inconsciente en el suelo. Junto a ella, Odd. En la habitación estaban todos: Anaelle, Daphne, Edward, Jennifer, Jeremy, Richard, Ulrich y Yumi. Salió del scanner y se colocó junto a Jeremy. Eva empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó desconcertada mientras se incorporaba-¿Y qué hacen ellos aquí?

-Me siguieron hasta aquí-respondió Odd.

El muchacho la ayudó a levantarse. Eva se acercó a Daphne y la miró a los ojos. Ella asintió y la muchacha se giró en dirección a Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Yumi y Ulrich.

-Quieren unirse, ¿verdad?

-Así es-respondió Jeremy.

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-Hay que decidir-contestó Aelita.

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Fue Eva quien comenzó.

-Digo que sí. No solo porque seáis mis amigos sino porque después de lo que he podido ver, creo que necesitamos un poco más de ayuda.

Daphne sonrió un poco pero su voto no era el único.

-Voto que sí-siguió Aelita-Creo que Eva tiene razón, una pequeña ayuda nos vendría bastante bien.

-Sí-contestó Jeremy-Además de pensar igual que Eva y Aelita, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar, sobretodo porque he podido ver lo agobiantes que podéis llegar a ser-bromeó al final.

Solo quedaban Yumi, Odd y Ulrich.

-Creo que nosotros tres pensamos lo mismo-declaró Yumi-Después de esto, si queréis que digamos que sí, deberéis demostrarnos de lo que sois capaces porque ser uno de los nuestros es arriesgarse.

Todos asintieron.

-¿Vas a proponerles la misma prueba que a mí?-preguntó Eva riéndose entre dientes.

-Sí, pero esta vez será contra cada uno de nosotros-contestó sonriendo.

-Cinco contra cinco, es justo-declaró Daphne.

-Tendremos que subir, no sea que vayamos a romper algo-indicó Ulrich.

Cuando llegaron arriba, se dividieron, entre los miembros y los que serían puestos a prueba.

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?-preguntó Yumi.

-Yo-se ofreció Daphne-Verás de lo que puedo ser capaz.

Los demás se apartaron a un lado y las contrincantes se colocaron la una frente de la otra.

El combate acabó con una victoria para Yumi, aunque bastante costada.

-A pesar de haber perdido, admito de que eres fantástica.

-Gracias-respondió la muchacha satisfecha.

Las siguientes fueron Aelita y Anaelle acabando con esta última como ganadora indiscutible, gracias a su agilidad y rapidez. La siguiente ronda fue de Ulrich y Richard, quien consiguió ganar a su contrincante de forma costosa, igual que Yumi a Daphne. Las que continuaron fueron Eva y Jennifer. Esta vez venció Eva, con cierta dificultad, pero lo consiguió. Odd y Edward acabaron y fue Edward quien ganó, extrañamente rápido. Y no era que Odd no se hubiera esforzado sino que el muchacho era muy bueno.

-Hemos podido ver que sois bastante buenos, eso hay que admitirlo-declaró Yumi.

-Y vuestra ayuda sería muy útil en la lucha contra X.A.N.A-siguió Odd.

-Sí,-respondió Ulrich-os lo habéis ganado.

-Sí, será interesante ver lo que se le ocurre a nuestro enemigo para vencernos ahora-continuó Odd.

-Sí,-acabó Yumi-tenéis buenas habilidades, seréis una buena incorporación.

Daphne sonrió ampliamente.

-Todos habéis dicho sí, así que…

-Bienvenidos a los guerreros de Lyoko-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Vayamos a los scanners-propuso Jeremy-Para que el superordenador tenga vuestros datos guardados.

Las primeras en meterse dentro fueron Daphne, Anaelle y Jennifer, por último, Richard y Edward. Los demás estaban en la sala del superordenador.

-Esto va a cambiar bastante a partir de ahora-murmuró Odd.

-Y que lo digas-asintió Yumi.

-Once miembros,-dijo Aelita-y sin contar al amiguito que tenemos encerrado en Lyoko.

-No tendrás más amigos como estos, ¿verdad?

-Tranquilos que no.

-Qué extraño será a partir de ahora-objetó Aelita.

-Habrá que acostumbrarse-acabó Ulrich.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Un problema amoroso

**_Capítulo 5_**

 ** _Un problema amoroso_**

Todos regresaron a sus habitaciones y Yumi a su casa, a excepción de Odd y Ulrich, los cuales estaban sentados en los escalones del comedor. De pronto, un grito de lejos sobresalta a los muchachos.

-¡Odd!

Los dos se levantaron de un salto al ver quién era: Sam, la antigua novia de Odd, la cual se había mudado hacía cuatro meses y que no había vuelto a ver. Era negrita, con el pelo negro y corto, con una llamativa mecha roja. Vestía parecida a una de esas punkis a las que les encanta el negro (no tanto como Yumi, pero su ropa era bien distinta). La muchacha saltó a los brazos de Odd.

-Cuánto tiempo sin vernos-dijo Sam entusiasmada.

-Sí…-le había pillado desprevenido.

-¿Es que no estás contento de que haya vuelto?-preguntó, perpleja.

-Por supuesto,-respondió el muchacho rápidamente-es solo que es eso lo que me sorprende, que hayas vuelto.

Sam le soltó y le miró a los ojos.

-Solo estaré aquí una temporada, con su nuevo trabajo, a mi padre lo envían a distintos sitios durante un tiempo y luego nos marchamos pero a Torre de Hierro volveremos varias veces.

Odd se quedó callado, no quería mentirle pero tampoco decirle la verdad. Ulrich se fijó en la inquietud de su amigo así que le ayudó.

-Hola, Sam.

-Ah, hola, Ulrich.

-Ya sé que tenéis mucho de qué hablar pero, Odd, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-Claro.

Los dos se alejaron de la muchacha.

-Dijiste que te gustaba Eva, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?

Odd sabía que se refería a Sam.

-No lo sé. No quiero decirle tan bruscamente que ya no me gusta y que quiero a otra chica.

-Pídele ayuda a Eva.

-No voy a meterla en esto. Además, no somos pareja-esta última palabra la dijo un tanto incómodo.

-¿Se lo has pedido?

-En realidad, no.

-Pues díselo, siempre has sido atrevido, ¿por qué ahora no?

-Espera, ¿y tú con Yumi?

-No cambiemos de tema.

Odd se rió entre dientes pero luego volvió a ponerse serio.

-Recuerda que en realidad no te dio ninguna negativa

El muchacho lo pensó un poco.

-Tiene que decirte, sí o no.

-Vale-asintió convencido-pero, ¿qué hacemos con Sam?

-Tú vete, ya me ocuparé yo de ella.

-Gracias-dijo Odd, y después se fue en dirección al edificio.

Sam se acercó a Ulrich.

-¿A dónde va Odd?

-Se le había olvidado dar de comer a Kiwi.

-¿Y por eso me deja colgada?

-El pobre no ha comido en todo el día, y ya sabes lo mucho que le importa ese chucho suyo.

Sam dudó un poco pero terminó creyéndose la mentira.

El muchacho fue en dirección al cuarto de Eva. Era raro en él pero, estaba nervioso. Llegó a la esquina del pasillo y al girar estaría la habitación de la muchacha. Esperaba encontrarla sola. Error. La encontró con alguien, Edward. De una forma de lo más desagradable: estaban los dos en frente de la puerta del cuarto, él agarraba el rostro de Eva y la besaba en los labios dulcemente. Ella estaba apoyada en la puerta con sus manos tensas sujetadas a las muñecas de Edward. Odd apretó los puños y comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva aunque su rostro mostraba furia. Esa era la razón. Eva le había dicho no de una forma distinta porque esperaba volver a encontrarse con Edward. Ella no le quería. Todo lo que él había creído que había entre ellos era falso.

-¿Por qué…?-susurró, lleno de ardiente furia.

Edward se alejó del rostro de Eva lentamente y le dedicó una mirada enfadada a Odd pero no tanto como la suya hacia él. El muchacho se marchó, no por miedo sino por incomodidad. Eva se giró bruscamente en dirección a Odd. Vio las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos y sus dientes apretados.

-Odd, no…

No la dejó terminar.

-¿Por qué?-repitió, aún en voz baja.

Era una pregunta retórica pero ella quería contestar.

-Por favor, yo no…

El muchacho se marchó corriendo sin querer escucharla.

-¡Odd, espera!

Ya se había marchado. Esta vez fue Eva quien lloró. Entró rápidamente en su cuarto y se lanzó a la cama. ¿Por qué había aparecido Odd en ese momento? ¿Por qué Edward la había besado? ¿Por qué no le contó a Odd lo que sentía por él antes de que eso ocurriera? Esa era la pregunta. ¿Por qué? Cerró los ojos, esperando quedarse dormida y que todo hubiera sido un mal sueño. Deseaba que aquellos últimos minutos de su vida no hubieran ocurrido nunca.

Ulrich estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del patio, solo. Entonces vio a Odd acercarse y sentarse a su lado. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros encogidos y los ojos enrojecidos (por las lágrimas).

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No quiero hablar de ello-su voz era apenas un susurro.

-Venga ya, si ha sido algo malo no habrías salido del cuarto. Cuenta.

Odd alzó un poco la cabeza pero siguió sin mirar a su amigo.

-Fui a decírselo a Eva, y cuando estuve junto a su habitación…

-¿Qué?

-Estaba con Edward.

Ulrich no le vio el problema, Odd se encogió aún más y cerró los ojos para evitar el llanto.

-Besándose-murmuró al final, no sin esfuerzo.

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos.

-Lo siento mucho, entiendo que estés "así".

-No creo que lo entiendas, pero gracias.

-¿Qué no lo entiendo? ¿Y William?

-Bueno…

Los dos se callaron.

-¿Dónde está Sam?

-Se ha ido, dijo que cuando acabaras de dar de comer a Kiwi que la llamaras al mismo número de siempre.

Odd miró a Ulrich perplejo.

-Era lo que le conté que ibas a hacer cuando te fuiste.

-No creo que necesites mentir más por mi respecto a…Eva-le costó mucho pronunciar su nombre-Voy a llamarla, tal vez recupere el amor perdido hacia ella.

El muchacho se levantó y se fue, aún con la moral por los suelos (o mejor dicho, bajo tierra). Cuando se marchó, Ulrich escuchó esa voz familiar que siempre le gustaba oír.

-¿Qué le ocurre a Odd?

Era Yumi. A su lado estaban Aelita y Jeremy.

-Mal de amores.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó esta vez Aelita.

-Fue a ver a ver a Eva para contárselo pero la vio con Edward.

-Yo no veo el problema.

Ulrich desvió la mirada.

-Besándose.

-Pobre Odd-dijo Aelita.

-Lo está pasando fatal.

-Aunque no creo que a Eva dejara de gustarle Odd así como así-indicó Aelita.

-¿A ella también?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Así es. Me lo dijo. No sé cómo es que no os habéis dado cuenta.

Todos se callaron.

-¿Intervenimos?-propuso Ulrich, un poco en broma.

-Yo creo que deberíamos-contestó Aelita-Seguramente, Eva lo esté también pasando mal.

-Aelita y yo hablaremos con ella, vosotros con Odd-dijo Yumi.

-A sus órdenes, jefa-respondió Ulrich colocándose una mano en la frente, como los del ejército.

El muchacho se levantó de un salto y cada pareja se fue en una dirección.

Eva escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta, no la habían despertado pero sí molestado.

-Adelante-dijo sin ganas.

Aelita y Yumi entraron.

-Hola-saludó Aelita.

-Ah, hola-respondió la muchacha mientras se incorporaba y se enjugaba las lágrimas.

Las dos se sentaron a su lado.

-Sabemos lo que ha pasado-anunció Yumi.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, Ulrich nos lo contó-siguió Aelita.

-No es lo que creéis, yo…

-Lo sabemos-la interrumpió Yumi-Y te creemos. Pero queremos que seas tú quien nos lo cuente con tu propia versión.

Eva respiró hondo y asintió.

-Cuando volvimos de la fábrica, vinimos a mi habitación Anaelle, Daphne, Jennifer y yo. Estuvimos hablando sobre Lyoko, X.A.N.A, etc. Rato después, Anaelle y Jennifer volvieron a su cuarto y Daphne y yo nos quedamos solas. Ella me propuso ir a dar un paseo por el bosque, le dije que fuera ella primera pues aún estaba un poco mareada después del control de X.A.N.A y necesitaba recuperarme. Cuando estuve bien, salí de mi habitación, fue cuando me encontré con Edward-diciendo esto, la muchacha se encogió de hombros-Empezó a decirme algo parecido a lo que me contó Daphne ayer, en la fiesta. Que desde que me conoció estaba enamorado de mí y que no había tenido el valor de pedírmelo hasta entonces. Yo me había quedado paralizada por la confesión así que Edward decidió actuar por su cuenta. Me agarró y me besó. Yo intenté deshacerme del beso pero era más fuerte que yo. Ahí fue cuando apareció Odd, llevándose una idea equivocada de lo que vio. Intenté explicárselo pero se marchó sin querer escucharme.

Las dos habían escuchado atentamente la historia.

-¿Cómo podemos arreglarlo?-le preguntó Yumi a Aelita.

No le dio tiempo a la muchacha de responder. Eva se levantó de un salto y las miró.

-No hace falta que hagáis nada. Solo hacedme un pequeño favor.

-Por supuesto-aceptó Aelita.

-Decidle a Odd que vaya al bosque, concretamente a la entrada de la alcantarilla, si quiere saber mi versión de la historia. Irá si en algún momento llegó a sentir algo por mí. Si no, lo comprenderé.

Antes de que ninguna dijera nada, Eva se marchó.

-Lo está pasando muy mal-respondió Yumi.

-Se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por no llorar-murmuró Aelita.

-Vamos, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella.

Odd dio un respingo al escuchar de repente el sonido de la puerta.

-Adelante.

Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama. Kiwi se subió y se acomodó en su regazo. El muchacho comenzó a acariciarlo. Jeremy y Ulrich entraron y se sentaron en la cama de este último.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con mala cara Odd.

-Solo queremos hablar contigo-dijo Jeremy.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre Eva.

Odd se quedó paralizado aunque recobró el movimiento y luego volvió a acariciar a su perro, pero con demasiada fuerza. Kiwi se quejó con un aullido lastimero y saltó fuera del regazo del muchacho.

-¡Uy!, lo siento mucho Kiwi-se disculpó mirando al perrillo que se metía en el cajón donde a veces dormía (a veces porque casi siempre era con su amo).Volvió a mirar a sus dos amigos-No hay nada de qué hablar-objetó impasible.

-Sí que lo hay-le contradijo Ulrich.

-No, voy a volver a salir con Sam, Eva ya no me importa.

-Eso es mentira-le espetó Ulrich-Lo estás pasando mal, seguro que tanto como ella.

-Claro, seguro que está triste de haber vuelto con Edward-exclamó con sarcasmo.

-¡No!-gritó Ulrich, su amigo comenzaba a ponerle nervioso.

Entonces la puerta del cuarto se abrió de par en par y entraron Yumi y Aelita.

-¿Habéis hablado con ella?-preguntó Jeremy.

-Sí-contestó Aelita.

-¿Y qué ha dicho?

Yumi miró a Odd a los ojos.

-Ha dicho que vayas a la entrada de la alcantarilla para hablar con ella, si quieres escuchar su versión de la historia.

-¿Su versión?-preguntó el muchacho confuso.

-Sí, lo que viste no era como pensabas. Eva quiere contarte lo que pasó en realidad.

-Habrá tenido tiempo de pensarse la excusa-murmuró con los brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado.

Yumi se enfureció, ¿cómo podían ser los chicos tan hipócritas? El rostro de la muchacha enrojeció de enfado y su respuesta salió a grito puro con la fuerza de un terremoto.

-¡Odd, Eva está sufriendo incluso más que tú por lo que ha pasado y porque no quieres escucharla! Perfectamente podría dejarlo pasar y quedarse con Edward pero no lo ha hecho. ¿Te pide que la escuches un momento y no le das la oportunidad? Y encima la acusas. Parece que no hubieras sentido nada nunca por ella.

Todos habían pegado un salto asustados por la reacción de Yumi, incluido Kiwi. Aelita le colocó una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla. Odd se quedó pensativo y luego miró a la muchacha a los ojos, no sin esfuerzo.

-Vale, la escucharé.

Yumi soltó de golpe todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y de esa forma se serenó y su rostro volvió a su habitual color carne casi blanco.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Sam?-preguntó Odd-Viene hacia aquí.

-Tranquilo, nosotros nos ocuparemos-respondió Aelita.

El muchacho asintió y todos se marcharon cada uno en una dirección.

La muchacha estaba en uno de los bancos del patio, ya que dijo Odd que le esperara allí, pero no aparecía. Entonces, aparecieron Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy y Ulrich y se acercaron a ella.

-Hola, Sam-saludó Jeremy alegremente.

-¿Dónde está Odd?-preguntó sin apenas darse cuenta del saludo del muchacho.

-En el gimnasio-respondió Yumi-Decía que tenía una sorpresa preparada.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Así es-asintió Aelita-Vamos.

Llevaron a la muchacha hasta el gimnasio y la hicieron meterse dentro.

-Pues yo no veo a Odd por ninguna…-antes de acabar la frase escuchó cerrarse las puertas de golpe y se giró-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? Sacadme de aquí.

-Lo siento pero la puerta se ha atascado-bromeó Ulrich.

Los cuatro se marcharon satisfechos.

-Me las vais a pagar-gritó furiosa.

Cuando se marcharon, cogió una de sus horquillas de pelo e intentó manipular la cerradura con un verdadero éxito pero con un mal final para la horquilla. No le importaba. La tiró al suelo y corrió fuera.

-¿Qué estarán tramando? Debo buscar a Odd.

El muchacho se internó en el bosque buscando a Eva con la mirada a cada paso que daba. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la alcantarilla no la vio. ¿Dónde estaría? De pronto escuchó una voz a su espalda.

-Hola, Odd.

El muchacho se giró de golpe. Era Eva. Estaba encogida de hombros, con los ojos enrojecidos y lágrimas en la cara.

-Hola-murmuró Odd torciendo la cabeza.

Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Estaba tenso y su expresión era de enfado. Estaban a medio metro el uno del otro y Eva luchaba por no acercarse más a él ya que se sentiría inseguro después de lo que vio en el pasillo.

-Lo siento-masculló la muchacha desviando de nuevo la mirada-Desearía más que nada que ese momento no hubiera ocurrido nunca. Que no te hubieras marchado con una idea completamente equivocada. Y sobre todo siento mucho haberte hecho daño, yo no sabía que Edward iba a hacer lo que hizo. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa.

Eva se apoyó en uno de los árboles cercanos a ella y siguió mirando al muchacho con expresión derrotada. Odd se puso frente a la chica aún más cerca que antes.

-¿Idea equivocada?

-Correcto, fue él quien se lanzó no yo. Intenté deshacerme del… beso-le costó bastante pronunciar aquella palabra-Pero era más fuerte que yo y me resultó inútil. Fue cuando apareciste tú.

Odd la miró fijamente, decía la verdad. Estaba destrozada por dentro pero no quería que la viera así.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué significaba lo que me dijiste de que no era un no pero tampoco un sí?

La muchacha cerró los ojos un momento y respondió sin abrirlos.

-No era un sí porque no me sentía preparada. Tampoco un no porque quería que esperaras un poco-volvió a abrir los ojos-Te quiero, Odd. Lo que te dije no fue un rechazo sino una petición para que esperaras un poco porque no quería perderte.

El principio de la frase le pilló desprevenido. La miró fijamente a los ojos. El muchacho se acercó aún más a ella y le acarició el rostro con la mano. Eva esbozó una débil sonrisa ante el contacto.

-¿Y cuánto tendré que esperar?

La muchacha rodeó su cuello con los brazos y lo aproximó a ella.

-No creo que mucho más.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y los dos se besaron dulcemente, ambos partícipes en él. El espacio entre ellos se redujo hasta que sus cuerpos terminaron rozándose. El beso acabó con la mirada complacida de ellos y la incómoda separación. La felicidad se esfumó tan rápido como se dieron cuenta de la presencia de alguien junto a ellos que bufaba de pura furia. Era Sam. La pareja se separó de golpe y Sam corrió en dirección a Eva a la que agarró por el cuello y la aplastó contra el árbol en la que estaba apoyada.

-¿Pero tú qué te crees que haces?-le espetó presionándola cada vez más contra el árbol.

Eva no reaccionó de forma adecuada y eso le hizo daño.

-¡Ay!-masculló.

Odd cogió a Sam por los brazos y la arrancó de delante de Eva. La muchacha cayó al suelo y él corrió a ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo,-murmuró Eva, aún sintiendo la mano de Sam bajo la mandíbula-pero tiene mucha fuerza.

La agresora estaba delante de ellos con la furia y la confusión entremezclados en su expresión.

-¿Por qué la defiendes?

-¿Qué he hecho? ¿Quién es esta chica?-preguntó Eva afónica por la presión anterior de Sam.

-Es Sam, mi ex-novia.

-¿Cómo que ex?-dijo Sam enfadada.

-Será mejor que volvamos-le dijo Odd a Eva la cual estaba un poco aturdida.

-Hazme el favor de explicarme qué está pasando porque…-comenzaba a confundirse Sam cada vez más.

-Se acabó. Lo nuestro ha terminado-le espetó el muchacho. Ya no le importaba hacerle daño o no, había sido demasiado brusca respecto a su reacción tratándose del daño que le había causado a Eva.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por esta niñata estúpida?

Eva la miró de golpe a los ojos los cuales se volvieron fieros. Se deshizo del brazo de Odd y caminó hasta ella haciendo caso ajeno al dolor causado anteriormente,

-¿Cómo me has llamado?-su voz seguía sonando afónica aunque no tanto.

-Niñata estúpida-le desafió-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres pelea?

-No lo hagas, por favor…-le pidió Odd.

Eva se serenó y miró con gesto despectivo a Sam.

-Que sepas una cosa, aquí la única niñata estúpida…-la muchacha le pegó un fuerte pisotón-…eres tú.

Sam se agarró el dolorido pie y le dedicó una mirada hostil a Eva.

-Tú misma te lo has buscado.

Caminó junto a Odd y le agarró de la mano. Sam bufó y miró a Odd con los mismos ojos que a Eva.

-Olvídate de que llegamos a ser amigos en algún momento.

La muchacha se marchó corriendo a pesar del daño causado en el pie.

-Hay que ver el mal genio que tiene esa Sam.

-Y que lo digas.

Eva se giró de nuevo y volvió a abrazar a Odd.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que nos interrumpieran tan maleducadamente?

Comenzaron a aproximarse el uno al otro pero comenzó a sonar un móvil. El de Eva. Se separaron y ella cogió el teléfono.

-Lo siento-murmuró alejándose.

-Da igual-respondió Odd, a pesar de que sí que le importaba.

La muchacha se colocó el móvil en el oído.

-¿Si?

-¿Eva? Soy yo, Sarah.

-Ah, hola. ¿Qué tal?

-Bien.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quería pedirte un pequeñísimo favor.

-Cuanto más pequeño dices que es el favor más duro termina siendo al final.

-Esta vez no, bueno, solo necesitarás tiempo y cuanto antes mejor. ¿Qué tal ahora mismo?

-Para el carro, para. ¿Cuál es ese "pequeñísimo" favor?

-Mi apartamento es un poco pequeño y tus regalos ocupan más sitio que mis propiedades y…

-¿Mis regalos?

-Así es, como hace poco que viniste pues todos los regalos de cumpleaños han ido a parar hasta mí y cada vez llegan más.

-¿Cuántos?

-No sabría decirte… ¿te basta con "demasiados"?

-No, la verdad es que no-dijo Eva riéndose entre dientes.

-¿Entonces vienes ahora?

-Vale.

-Te esperaré.

-Nos vemos.

La muchacha colgó y se metió de nuevo el móvil al bolsillo. Después, se acercó a Odd con una expresión de disculpa en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que irme, era mi hermana y me ha pedido que vaya a verla ahora mismo.

-¿Y qué pasa con el cine?

Eva se mordió el labio.

-¿Podríamos aplazarlo?

Odd torció la cabeza.

-Claro-masculló.

La muchacha vio su cara de decepción, le tomó el rostro con las manos y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Gracias-murmuró.

Eva se marchó a través del bosque a gran velocidad sin llegar a correr. Odd salió detrás de ella aunque algo más lento. Al salir, se encontró con Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy y Ulrich.

-Hola, Odd-saludó Aelita.

-Hemos visto a Sam salir corriendo y echaba chispas-comentó Ulrich.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo?-inquirió Yumi.

Odd se encogió de hombros y mostró una sonrisa tranquila.

-Ha dicho que sí.


	6. Capítulo 6 - El secuestro de Sarah

**_Capítulo 6_**

 ** _El secuestro de Sarah_**

Eran ya las ocho menos veinticinco y Eva estaba en el autobús que la llevaría al hotel en el que se alojaba su hermana. Cuando llegó, bajó del autobús de un salto y miró el edificio de arriba abajo. A ojo se podía decir que era de unos veinte pisos. Más valía que tuviera ascensor porque no quería matarse a subir escaleras todo el día. Entró por la puerta giratoria y accedió a un vestíbulo amplio de unos veinte metros cuadrados muy bien decorado. Se notaba que era un hotel de cuatro estrellas. Todo estaba vacío en ese momento pero Eva creyó que el edificio estaría abarrotado. Se acercó al mostrador situado a la izquierda de la sala. La recepcionista que había detrás del mostrador era delgada, de unos treinta y pocos. Tenía el pelo corto y muy rizado de color pajizo y con unas gafas en la punta de la nariz. Estaba seria pero cuando vio a Eva, le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Puedo ayudarte pequeña?-le preguntó como si fuera una niña de siete años de edad.

¿Cuántos se pensaba que tenía? Eso molestó un poco a la muchacha pero intentó ignorarlo.

-¿En qué habitación se hospeda Gardenia?-inquirió Eva.

La mujer la miró fijamente pero ella ni se inmutó.

-No se admiten fans-le espetó rápidamente.

-No soy ninguna fan, soy su hermana.

La recepcionista comenzó a reírse entre dientes. Estaba claro que no se lo creía. Luego, volvió a ponerse seria.

-No estoy para bromitas, niña.

Eva se sintió frustrada.

-Pregúnteselo usted misma. Llámela y dígale que "Eva" quiere verla.

Volvió a mirar a la muchacha a los ojos fijamente pero apartó la mirada cuando ella hizo lo mismo.

-Muy bien.

Esta cogió el teléfono situado a su derecha, pulsó unos cuantos números, y esperó.

-Hola. ¿Gardenia? Perdone que la moleste pero aquí hay una niña llamada Eva que dice ser su hermana. Sí, aja, muy bien. La haré subir ahora mismo.

La mujer colgó el teléfono y miró a la muchacha con expresión rendida.

-Parece ser que decías la verdad.

Eva sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Está en la suite del piso veinticinco. El ascensor está allí-dijo señalando a su izquierda el aparato.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a él, pulsó el botón de "arriba" y esperó. Cuando llegó el ascensor, se introdujo en él. En su interior había una mujer alta y delgada con expresión seria. Miró a la muchacha de forma despectiva como si dijera: "¿Qué hace una niña así en un lugar como este?". Eva le devolvió la mirada y esta la desvió. La mujer salió con la barbilla en alto y la espalda recta como una de esas modelos refinadas que van siempre con vestidos de seda y chaquetas de carísimo cuero. El ascensor se cerró y la muchacha suspiró de alivio al quedarse por fin sola. Le quedaba un largo trecho hasta la habitación de su hermana. Tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar: ¿qué pasaría ahora con Edward?, ¿sería capaz de aceptarlo y renunciar a Eva?, ¿conseguiría Jennifer que él le diera una oportunidad o la rechazaría sin miramientos?, ¿se enfadaría tanto Edward como para ser capaz de revelar el secreto de Lyoko al primero que le pase por delante como una forma de vengarse? La muchacha sacudió la cabeza ante la idea. Ni de broma. Eso sería demasiado cruel, él no era así. El ascensor emitió un timbre como aviso de que había llegado al piso veinticinco. Las puertas se abrieron y Eva salió. Delante de ella había una única puerta, la suite de Sarah. Golpeó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos y esperó. Nada. Volvió a llamar. No abría la puerta. Probó con llamarla a gritos.

-¿Sarah?, ¡Sarah!

Tampoco. La muchacha comenzó a pensar y se le ocurrió utilizar el truco de manipular la cerradura con una horquilla. Cogió una de las que tenía en el pelo y la metió en el hueco de la llave. La movió unas cuántas veces y la puerta cedió. Se metió el accesorio en el bolsillo, a pesar de estar ya destrozado, y entró en el apartamento.

-¡Dios mío!-exclamó horrorizada.

Todo estaba patas arriba. Dos sillones despedazados, uno por los suelos, dos lámparas en el suelo y rotas… ¿Qué había pasado allí? ¿Dónde estaba su hermana? Empezó a buscarla por todo el apartamento pero no encontró rastro. Entonces, encontró una caja de regalo intacta (ya que las demás habían sido destrozadas). La abrió y dentro encontró una grabadora con una nota pegada en la que ponía "Escúchala". La muchacha se sentó en el único sillón que no había sufrido destrozos y le dio al PLAY.

-Hola, Eva-era una voz masculina, adulta. Sonaba ronca y muy grave-Has podido ver que no está tu hermana, ¿no es cierto? Si quieres recuperarla, ven al La Ermita luego a las ocho y media y haremos un trato-la voz comenzó a reírse de forma maliciosa-Tranquilízate, Sarah está bien pero no hagas nada de lo que puedas llegar a arrepentirte porque eso afectará a tu querida hermana, ¿está claro?

Y ahí se acababa la grabación.

Odd miraba el techo de forma distraída y acariciaba a Kiwi con una de sus manos cuando comenzó a sonar su móvil. Se incorporó rápidamente, cogió el aparato y se lo puso en el oído.

-¿Sí?

-¿Odd?-era Eva, su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si respirara con dificultad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Ven a mi cuarto, tenemos que hablar. Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, tú y yo.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Tú ven, no puedo decírtelo por el móvil. Por favor, rápido.

-Ahora mismo voy, Eva.

El muchacho colgó y se quedó pensativo un momento. ¿Qué le pasaba a Eva? Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se encontró delante de la puerta a los demás: Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy y Aelita.

-¿Sabéis qué le pasa a Eva?-preguntó Yumi extrañada.

-Ninguno lo sabemos-respondió Jeremy.

-Vamos-dijo Aelita.

Los cinco entraron en la habitación uno detrás de otro y encontraron a la muchacha acuclillada encima de su cama, llorando. Aelita y Odd se sentaron a cada lado de Eva, Jeremy en la silla y Yumi y Ulrich en el suelo, justo delante de ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Eva?-inquirió Odd agarrándole la mano.

Con la mano libre, ella cogió la grabadora y se la extendió. El muchacho la encendió y todos escucharon la voz amenazadora. Cuando acabó, Eva se enjugó las lágrimas y bajó las piernas para acabar sentada.

-¿Dónde está La Ermita?-preguntó intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

-Por favor, Eva. No…-suplicó Odd.

-¿Dónde está La Ermita?-insistió la muchacha.

Jeremy suspiró y le dio las indicaciones. Eva se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No vayas, Eva-pidió Odd.

-Tengo que hacerlo, mi hermana está en peligro. No puedo abandonarla.

-Entonces serás tú quien esté en peligro.

Ella apretó los puños.

-Me da igual.

Estuvo a punto de atravesar la puerta cuando comenzó a sonar su móvil.

-¿Quién será ahora?-masculló Eva.

Cogió el teléfono del bolsillo, se giró hacia sus amigos y se colocó el auricular al oído.

-¿Quién es?

-Eva, soy Anaelle.

-¿Qué ocurre, Anaelle?

-Tienes que venir al patio ya. Hay un lío tremendo que no se puede arreglar sin tu ayuda.

-¿Qué lío?

-Tú ven. Y si están contigo Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita y Jeremy, que vengan también.

Anaelle colgó antes de que la muchacha dijera nada más. Se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo y miró a sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Aelita.

-Venid conmigo, Anaelle quiere hablar con nosotros.

Los seis fueron hasta el patio, donde encontraron a Edward y Daphne discutiendo, o al menos eso parecía. Anaelle estaba junto a Richard y Jennifer y en cuanto les vio aparecer, se acercó a ellos corriendo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-le preguntó Eva a Anaelle.

-Es un completo lío: Edward le contó lo de tu beso con él a Richard, él a mí y Daphne y Jennifer lo escucharon. Jennifer comenzó a lamentarse y Daphne quiso buscar a Edward para preguntarle qué había pasado y mientras lo hacía, chocó con una chica con muy mal genio. Daphne le preguntó que qué le pasaba y lo que dijo fue que una niñata llamada Eva le había robado a su novio y después se marchó sin decir nada más.

Eva escuchó la explicación con los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que los demás. Entonces comenzaron a brotarle lágrimas de los ojos y a respirar entrecortadamente. Le temblaban las manos, como si estuviera a punto de explotar como una bomba.

-¡Primero el secuestro de mi hermana y ahora esto!-estalló sin poderlo evitar.

Todos la miraron sobresaltados por lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Anaelle asustada.

-¿Qué es eso de que Sarah ha sido secuestrada?-inquirió Daphne.

Todos rodeaban a la muchacha que luchaba por no llorar, intento que no le servía de nada.

-No hay tiempo de explicároslo, debo irme.

-¿Irte? ¿Qué pasa, Eva?-insistió Jennifer.

Eva no le hizo caso. Se marchó corriendo en dirección a su destino: La Ermita. Cuando se hubo marchado, todos se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a hablar de golpe.

-¡Silencio!-gritó Odd.

Todos se callaron y miraron al muchacho, algunos perplejos y otros con mala cara, en especial Edward.

-Discutir no servirá de nada-sentenció con los brazos cruzados.

-Odd tiene razón-objetó Aelita-Hay que decidir qué podemos hacer, si seguirla para saber quién le está haciendo esto sin importarnos lo que pueda llegar a pasarnos, o quedarnos aquí protegidos del peligro y sin hacer nada, como unos cobardes.

Todos asintieron ante la primera opción. Querían ayudar a su amiga. Y no iban a dejarla afrontarlo sola.

Cuando Eva llegó frente a La Ermita, vio a tres hombres. Todos vestidos con traje, dos de ellos negro y el otro, el de en medio, era distinto. Llevaba un traje azul marino con líneas verticales blancas y finas, una corbata de color granate y un bastón negro que, más que para andar, sería decorativo. Tenía un pelo negro adornado con bastantes canas plateadas, y una abundante barba.

-Qué alegría verte, Eva-saludó el hombre alegremente. Era él. La voz amenazadora que se escuchaba en la grabadora pertenecía a aquel hombre.

-¿Y mi hermana?-preguntó sin miramientos.

-Está bien.

-¿Dónde?-insistió la muchacha impaciente.

-Aquí. Pero no puedes verla, aún.

-¿Por qué no?

-Hablemos primero.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Quiero que me reveles todo lo que sepas, hasta el último detalle, de tu secreto.

-¿Perdona?-preguntó Eva confusa.

-Sí, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Voy a darte una pista, está oculto en el interior de una fábrica.

A Eva se le paralizaron los sentidos. ¿Está oculto en el interior de una fábrica? Lyoko.

Lo habían escuchado todo, hasta el último detalle. Se habían dividido en parejas y habían rodeado La Ermita. Anaelle, con Richard. Daphne, con Jennifer. Yumi, con Aelita. Jeremy, con Ulrich. Y Odd, con Edward. Esta última pareja tuvo que reprimir las ganas de discutir sobre Eva.

-No-contestó la muchacha.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-No. ¿A caso no conoce el concepto de la palabra "secreto"?

El hombre se rió a carcajadas y miró a Eva a los ojos.

-¿Por qué crees te que elegí a ti para que me lo dijeras todo? Obviamente, eres el eslabón más débil de la cadena que protege el secreto.

-¿Cómo que…?

-Tú hermana era la clave desde el principio. Si conseguía meterla en este embrollo sabía que accederías a hacer un trato. Además, recuerda lo que dije: "No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte".

-Quiero ver a mi hermana.

-No.

-O la trae o se queda sin información.

El hombre apretó los dientes, hizo un gesto con su mano derecha y el guardaespaldas (que eso sería) situado en ese lado caminó hasta el lateral de la casa. Rato después volvió junto a otro vestido igual que él y a Sarah a volandas. Estaba inconsciente, amordazada y atada de pies y manos.

-Sarah…-masculló Eva sin aliento.

-Ya la has visto, y también que está bien. Solo está dormida. Ahora, dime lo que quiero saber.

La muchacha miró al hombre con ojos prendidos de fuego. Luego mostró una sonrisita pícara.

-No creo que os vaya a servir de mucho lo que os diga. Ya que hay que saber bastante sobre eso. A lo que me refiero a que los guardaespaldas esos tendrán de fuerza lo que no de inteligencia.

Uno de ellos se molestó y estuvo a punto de saltar sobre ella pero el otro le detuvo.

-Explícate-exigió el hombre mientras apoyaba parte de su peso en el bastón.

-Ninguno de vosotros es un genio de informática.

-¿Y tú serías capaz?- le preguntó él con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por supuesto-contestó Eva. Luego pensó que habría sido mejor que se hubiera comido esas dos malditas palabras.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano y los dos guardaespaldas situados a cada lado caminaron hasta la muchacha y la agarraron por los brazos.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Nos ayudarás- le dijo el hombre acercándose a ella.

-Ni lo sueñes-murmuró.

-Oh, sí que lo harás. Recuerda que la vida de tu hermana está en juego.

La muchacha miró durante un momento a Sarah y dejó de forcejear.

-Así me gusta.

A punto ya de llevársela, Edward, Daphne, Anaelle, Richard y Jennifer salieron de sus escondites y corrieron a intentar salvar a Eva.

-Vaya, espías-dijo el hombre mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

Pegó un fuerte silbido y aparecieron más guardaespaldas que atraparon de dos en dos a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Soltadnos!-chilló Daphne.

-Que te crees tú eso-respondió uno de los que la sujetaba. Su voz sonaba grave y atronadora. En una palabra: terrorífica.

La muchacha se calló pero no dejó de revolverse para conseguir salir de los brazos de sus agresores. No lo consiguió. Todos se marcharon dejando atrás La Ermita, a excepción de Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy y Aelita. Los cinco se reunieron frente a la casa.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-inquirió Yumi.

-Lo que está claro es que no podemos seguirles-objetó Jeremy.

-Hay muchas las preguntas que hay que hacerse-dijo Aelita.

-Como ¿quién era ese hombre?-preguntó Odd.

Todos se callaron pero fue Ulrich quien respondió a la pregunta.

-Creo que sé quién es-contestó el muchacho tímidamente.

Sus amigos lo miraron perplejos.

-Sale en la televisión.

Las miradas de los muchachos estaban fijas en la pantalla del ordenador, el cual, Ulrich, utilizaba para averiguar quién era el misterioso hombre que había secuestrado a Eva, Edward, Daphne, Jennifer, Anaelle y Richard.

-¡Aquí!-saltó al encontrar un artículo referente a aquel hombre.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Odd.

-"Román Mago, conocido terrorista que ha cometido toda clase de crímenes, al igual que su hermano Hannibal Mago, no han sido ninguno de los dos apresados nunca. Tienen ejércitos de hombres a su disposición lo que hace prácticamente imposible acceder a ellos. Se dice que actualmente, Román Mago está metido en tráficos de armas de fuego de alto nivel. Se desconoce el paradero de cualquiera de los dos hermanos Mago."

Todos se quedaron pasmados al ver a "quién" se enfrentaban.

-Terrorista-murmuró Aelita.

-Que ha cometido todo tipo de crímenes-siguió Ulrich.

-Robo-dijo Jeremy.

-Participación en el mercado negro-continuó Yumi.

-E incluso asesinato…-masculló Odd finalmente.

La escena se quedó en silencio. Esta vez fue Odd quién lo rompió.

-¿Dónde creéis que se podrá ocultar?

-Esa no es la única pregunta-dijo Aelita.

-Aelita tiene razón-asintió Jeremy-¿Qué quiere Mago del superordenador? ¿Cómo la ha averiguado? ¿Por qué pidió reunirse con Eva frente a La Ermita, la antigua casa del profesor Hopper? ¿Por qué quiere que le expliquemos lo que sabemos sobre Lyoko si él seguramente sabe lo que nosotros?...

-Para el carro, Jeremy-le interrumpió Ulrich-Poco a poco. Primero, ¿qué quiere del superordenador?

-Seguramente sea utilizarlo del mismo modo que X.A.N.A pero de una forma que le beneficie a él.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo sabe?-preguntó Odd.

-Creo que esa pregunta se quedará sin respuesta-objetó Yumi-Solo nosotros sabemos el secreto y, además, sabe más de lo que debería, está claro.

-¿Por qué en La Ermita, concretamente?-inquirió Aelita.

-Otra pregunta sin respuesta-contestó Jeremy.

-La última pregunta es, sencillamente, que nosotros sabemos algo que él no-dijo Ulrich.

-Pero, ¿el qué?-dijo Odd.

Todo se volvió de nuevo silencioso.

-Por ahora, solo podemos ayudar a Eva en una cosa-comentó Jeremy.

Sus amigos le miraron perplejo.

-Hay que averiguar la forma de ocultar su falta y la de los demás.

La muchacha se despertó en un cuarto cuadrado y oscuro, únicamente iluminado por una rendija que servía de ventana, situada en la parte superior de una de las paredes. Se dio cuenta de que estaba atada de pies y manos, además de amordazada. También vio que junto a ella estaba Edward. En las mismas condiciones, pero estaba dormido. Se le ocurrió una idea para poder escaparse. Encogió las piernas lo máximo que pudo y pasó los brazos por debajo. Una vez conseguido, comenzó a desatarse la cuerda de las muñecas ahora que podía ver cómo era el nudo. Cuando acabó se quitó el pañuelo que le obstruía la respiración por la boca y, por último, se desató los pies. Se estiró todo lo que pudo y se levantó. Fue hasta Edward. Soltó el pañuelo y las cuerdas y comenzó a sacudir lentamente al muchacho. Este se despertó y empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, encontrándose con el rostro aliviado de Eva. Sin pensárselo dos veces, besó a la muchacha en los labios. Esta vez, ella consiguió deshacerse del beso rápidamente y se alejó de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó perplejo.

-No puedo. Yo y Odd…

-No me digas que es verdad.

-Pues sí. Es verdad-contestó desviando la mirada.

Edward se acercó a ella y le agarró la mano. Ella no le negó.

-Te quiero, Eva.

A la muchacha se le paralizó el corazón.

-Llevo siete largos años queriendo decírtelo y ahora que he sido capaz de hacerlo estás con él. ¿Y tú?

Eva le miró a los ojos. Eran de un brillante color caramelo, al igual que ella. La muchacha se dejó llevar, tomó el rostro del muchacho y posó sus labios sobre los de Edward. Este la estrecho contra sí. Ella empezó el beso, y fue ella quien lo acabó. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Te quiero, Edward pero…-terminó de separarse de él-No tanto como antes. Hubo un tiempo en el que te amaba y quería que formaras parte de mi vida pero lo poco que te acercabas a mí me hizo creer que te daba igual. Ya no eres tú, sino Odd. Por favor…

-No puedo ignorar lo mucho que te quería y sigo queriendo.

-Tú estás tan ciego como yo en mi momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Jennifer ha sufrido todos estos años por tenerte tan cerca y no poder decirte nada durante más largos años que tú conmigo y no lo has visto.

-Pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti.

-No quiero que sufra nadie. Por eso, no me hagas elegir, sería una decisión demasiado complicada que os haría daño a ti y a Odd.

-Ya me haces sufrir eligiéndolo a él.

-Lo sé. Por eso quiero pedirte que te olvides de mí.

-No puedo, es algo imposible.

Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos de la muchacha pero eso no cambió su voz.

-Déjalo, Edward. Por favor.

-Eva, yo…

No acabó la frase. La muchacha le selló los labios con los suyos. Ella le amaba pero no cambiaba lo fuerte que era lo que sentía por Odd. Quería saber lo que se había perdido durante aquellos últimos siete años, al igual que él. El beso fue largo, intenso y hermoso, pero fue Eva de nuevo quien lo paró.

-Deberíamos ver la forma de salir de aquí.

El muchacho asintió. Ella intentó abrir la puerta pero, claramente, estaba cerrada con llave. Cogió una de las dos horquillas que le quedaban y la introdujo en la cerradura. Con unos cuantos movimientos, la puerta cedió. Al abrirla, se encontraron en medio de un pasillo, tan oscuro como el cuarto en el que habían estado encerrados. Había puertas a los dos lados del pasillo. Probaron suerte con la primera puerta de la derecha: vacía. Luego, con la de la izquierda. En su interior había tres hombres sentados sobre un sofá desgastado y roto viendo una tele destartalada. Se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los muchachos y los agarraron. Dos de ellos fueron a por Edward y el otro a por Eva. Ella pudo noquear a su contrincante pero los otros dos habían conseguido inmovilizar a Edward.

-¡Corre, Eva! ¡Corre!

La muchacha le hizo caso y salió corriendo en busca de la salida. Divisó al final del pasillo una puerta por la que se veía luz en la rendija inferior. La abrió sin dificultades pero en el exterior se encontró con dos hombres vestidos de la misma forma que los anteriores. Fue entonces cuando comenzó la pelea.

Estaban los cinco sentados en dos de los bancos del patio, sin dirigirse palabra. Habían tenido que mentir diciendo que Daphne, Richard y Jennifer tenían gripe y que habían contagiado a Eva, Edward y Anaelle. Los profesores terminaron creyéndoselo, pero no sin sospechas. De repente, la vieron entrar al patio. Eva. Caminaba con dificultad y tenía el cuerpo cubierto de moratones. La muchacha se desmayó antes de dar un paso más.

-¡Eva!-gritó Odd corriendo hacia ella.

Los demás le siguieron y Eva acabó rodeada de alumnos. Odd intentó reanimarla pero era inútil. Entonces apareció Jim abriéndose paso entre los curiosos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-tronó en medio de los alumnos.

Cuando vio a Eva en el suelo, volvió la mirada hacia Odd.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-No lo sé, Jim-contestó el muchacho sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha.

Jim cogió a Eva en brazos y, acompañado por Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy y Ulrich, la llevó a la enfermería.

-Tiene muchos moratones bastante grandes-informó la enfermera-se pondrá bien. Solo tiene que descansar pero, ¿no habíais dicho que tenía gripe?

-Decía que se sentía mucho mejor y que saldría a dar una vuelta por ahí-respondió Odd-No sabemos lo que puede haberle pasado.

-Cuando se despierte, llevadla a su cuarto y que no se levante de la cama. ¿Entendido? Yo tengo que irme.

La enfermera se marchó de la habitación y los muchachos rodearon la cama en la que estaba durmiendo Eva. Odd se sentó a su lado. Entonces la muchacha abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe.

-¡No!-gritó aterrada. Su respiración sonaba entrecortada como si hubiera sufrido una especie de shock. Que en parte, así parecía haber sido.

-Tranquilízate, Eva-le pidió Odd.

Intentó respirar acompasadamente pero le era imposible. El muchacho agarró su mano firmemente y Eva se serenó.

-Explícanos qué te ha pasado-dijo Yumi.

Ella asintió y les contó lo ocurrido con pelos y señales, saltándose la parte de su conversación con Edward.

-¿Que conseguiste vencer a dos de esos enormes guardaespaldas?-preguntó Odd incrédulo.

-Así es, aunque no fue nada fácil.

-¿Dónde estabas?-inquirió Jeremy.

-No estoy segura de qué lugar era pero me sé perfectamente el camino de vuelta. Los demás siguen allí encerrados.

-Pues vamos a rescatarles-saltó Odd.

-Vuelve a la realidad, Odd-le espetó Ulrich-Ellos son enormes, fuertes, están armados y hay un gran número.

-Mago lo tendrá todo bien protegido-objetó Aelita.

-¿Quién es Mago?-preguntó Eva.

Cierto, ella no sabía quién la había secuestrado a ella y sus amigos. Ulrich le contó todo lo que había visto en Internet sobre aquel hombre, Román Mago.

-¿Cómo accederemos a donde quiera que esté?-preguntó Yumi.

-Tengo un plan, es de lo más arriesgado pero puede funcionar-respondió Eva.

-¿Cuál es?-inquirió Aelita.

-Vamos primero a mi cuarto. Si la enfermera ve que no salgo sospechará.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Eva, ella, junto con Odd y Aelita, se sentaron en la cama. Jeremy en la silla y Yumi y Ulrich en el suelo.

-¿Cuál es ese plan tan arriesgado?-preguntó Odd.

-Lo primero que debéis saber es que hay que ir a Lyoko.

-Claramente-contestó Ulrich.

-Hay algo sobre Lyoko que debo contaros. Algo que no sabéis.

-Será difícil que nos digas algo del superordenador que nosotros no sepamos-respondió Yumi.

-Antes de venir aquí, pasé por la fábrica a pesar del dolor que me causaban los moratones. Quería saber algo más sobre Lyoko para averiguar por qué quería Mago el superordenador. Y descubrí algo extraño sobre el núcleo de Lyoko.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Aelita.

-Sabéis que está cubierta por dos capas protectoras, ¿cierto?

-Cierto-afirmó Jeremy, un tanto confuso por saber a dónde quería llegar Eva.

-Hay una tercera capa. Lo que se ve desde fuera no es el núcleo sino otro escudo, y el auténtico está en su interior. Y X.A.N.A se encuentra justo al lado.

-¿Y por qué no lo destruyó cuando tuvo la oportunidad?-inquirió Odd.

-Porque, de alguna forma, X.A.N.A está conectado a él y si lo destruye sería como matarse a sí mismo. Así que busca la forma de destruir Lyoko, que para él, es como una cadena que limita sus poderes. Pero quiere hacerlo sin hacerse daño a sí mismo.

-Pero entonces, ¿cuál es el verdadero objetivo de X.A.N.A?-preguntó Yumi.

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Pero podríamos preguntárselo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirió Jeremy.

-Que podríamos ir a hacerle una visita-dijo la muchacha sarcásticamente.

-¿Tú estás loca o qué?-estalló Ulrich-¿Qué quieres que nos haga papilla?

-Tranquilízate. Su poder está limitado por culpa del núcleo, ya lo he mencionado.

-Si destruyendo el núcleo se destruye a él, ¿por qué lo hizo hace tiempo?-preguntó Jeremy.

-Cometió un error. Creyó que destruyendo el núcleo se libraría de su "prisión". Menos mal que Lyoko se regeneró gracias a una participación humana, el profesor Hopper.

-¿Y qué pretende hacer ahora?-inquirió Yumi-Si destruye el núcleo, muere él pero entonces, ¿por qué manda que destruyan las capas?

-Para que William acceda al núcleo.

-¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

-Un humano creó Lyoko, y un humano lo puede destruir. William es el único humano a su completo control.

-¿Cómo se entra?-preguntó Odd.

-De la forma más sencilla, hay que destruir las dos primeras capas y se accede saltando.

-¿Saltando?-dijo Ulrich.

-Así es, creé un programa para regenerar los escudos exteriores una vez estemos dentro para que William no pueda entrar.

-¿Cómo has podido averiguar tanto en tan poco tiempo?-inquirió Jeremy.

-Seguramente será que te quedaste con la información básica del superordenador y el resto se quedó intacto.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-propuso Odd.

Antes de que nadie respondiera, el portátil de Jeremy (que siempre lo llevaba consigo) comenzó a pitar. El muchacho lo sacó de su bolsa y lo abrió.

-Lo que faltaba, una torre activada-murmuró Jeremy.

-Vamos a desactivar la torre y ya veremos lo que hacemos luego-contestó Aelita finalmente.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Pasado misterioso

**_Capítulo 7_**

 ** _Pasado misterioso_**

El muchacho se despertó con un molesto dolor de cabeza. Cuando le habían atrapado, le golpearon y se había que dado inconsciente. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su anterior celda diminuta sino en una mucho más amplia. Se encontraba atado a una silla, además de amordazado. A su derecha estaban Jennifer y Richard, y a su izquierda, Daphne y Anaelle. Los cuatro estaban profundamente dormidos e igual que él. Edward intento liberarse pero fue inútil, las cuerdas que le ataban ahora eran mucho más fuertes que las anteriores. Entonces vio al hombre que les había raptado junto a dos guardaespaldas (los mismos que estaban con él frente a La Ermita). Este se acercó a él para terminar estando a prácticamente tres metros el uno delante del otro.

-Parece que el fugitivo se ha despertado.

Uno de los hombres le quitó la mordaza al muchacho y volvió a su puesto junto su jefe.

-¿Y ahora me dirás lo que quiero saber?

-No sabemos a penas nada-respondió Edward-Lo sabemos solo desde hace menos de dos días. Se podría decir que nos tienes encerrados para nada.

El hombre comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. Vosotros cinco sois el cebo perfecto para vuestros amiguitos, como Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich…o Eva-este último nombre lo mencionó un poco furioso.

-¿Dónde está Eva?

-Por desgracia, se ha escapado.

Edward suspiró de alivio ante la respuesta.

-Cambiando de tema-dijo el muchacho-¿Qué quiere de Lyoko?

-¿No está claro? Dominar el mundo.

"Este tío está loco" pensó Edward.

-Puede que creas que esté loco pero te equivocas. Este mundo necesita orden, un líder, sin rebeliones ni nada por el estilo. Conmigo al mando del mundo entero, nadie podrá desacatar mis órdenes. Así, yo, Román Mago será el mayor gobernante de todos los tiempos.

-¿Román Mago?

-Es verdad, no me he presentado como es debido. Soy Román Mago, terrorista muy conocido en todo el mundo. Cometedor de la gran mayoría de crímenes existentes. Al igual que mi hermano menor Hannibal Mago.

Cuando acabó la presentación, Daphne, Jennifer, Anaelle y Richard comenzaron a despertarse. Los hombres de Mago les quitaron las mordazas uno a uno.

-¡Soltadnos, pedazo de brutos!-chilló Daphne con ganas, a pesar de acabar de despertarse tenía más energía que el motor de un coche de carreras en marcha.

-Tranquilízate, Daphne, por favor-pidió Edward.

-¿¡Cómo voy a tranquilizarme!? Me han secuestrado, atado a una silla y amordazado, ¿y quieres que me tranquilice?

-¿La vuelvo a amordazar, señor?-preguntó el hombre que estaba junto a la muchacha.

-No-le contestó Mago, luego miró a Daphne-Será mejor que hagas caso a tu hermano, que te pongas a gritar solo empeorará las cosas.

Daphne se calló por no decir nada que se quedara de más.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con nosotros?-preguntó Anaelle.

-Por ahora, os mantendré aquí encerrados.

-¿De qué servirá?-dijo Jennifer.

-Nos quiere como cebo para los demás, Eva ha conseguido escapar-respondió Edward en su lugar.

-Tendremos que comer si nos quiere vivos-exigió Richard.

Mago fue hasta la única puerta de la sala y la abrió. Entonces entró una mujer vestida con un siniestro vestido negro que le llegaba a los pies. Parecía tener cuarenta y pocos años. Su pelo era rojizo oscuro y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros.

-La señora Turner se encargará de ello-contestó mientras salía por la puerta con sus guardaespaldas por detrás.

Los cinco muchachos se quedaron a solas con la silenciosa y siniestra señora Turner.

-La torre está en el sector de las montañas-informó Jeremy.

Entraron en el ascensor y bajaron hasta la sala de los scanners. Las primeras en virtualizarse fueron Aelita, Eva y Yumi. Luego, Odd y Ulrich. Aterrizaron tras una roca, bastante cerca de la torre.

-Por una vez has acertado bien en el sitio, Jeremy-dijo Aelita.

-Puede, pero en esta situación yo habría preferido justo al lado de la torre-respondió Odd mirando que estaba custodiada por tres avispones, dos tarántulas y, como no, William.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Aelita.

-Nosotros entretendremos a los avispones-ofreció Yumi señalando también a Ulrich.

-Jeremy, ¿podrías…?-antes de que Ulrich acabara la frase, aparecieron su moto, el aerodeslizador de Yumi y la tabla de Odd.

Cada uno se subió a su vehículo, Eva fue en la tabla con Odd, y Aelita se quedó detrás de la roca para correr hacia la torre cuando estuviera despejado. Los primeros en atacar fueron Ulrich y Yumi. Volaron cerca de lo avispones llamando su atención y llevándolos lejos de la torre.

-Nos toca-dijo Odd.

Alzaron el vuelo pasando justo por encima de las tarántulas. El muchacho disparó a una de ellas y Eva saltó sobre la otra.

-¡Bien!-gritó la muchacha entusiasmada.

Pero entonces sintió una descarga en la espalda que la hizo desplomarse en el suelo. William.

-Tú otra vez.

-Hola de nuevo, Eva-saludó burlón el muchacho.

La cogió por el cuello soltándole otra descarga que la inmovilizaba. Caminó hasta el borde con su mano aún sujeta al cuello de la muchacha.

-Adiós-dijo William a la vez que la soltaba.

A punto de caer al mar digital, Odd agarró a Eva por el brazo. La muchacha consiguió subir a la tabla.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Odd.

-Sí, pero tengo ganas de partirle la cara a ese William de un puñetazo-replicó Eva furiosa.

El muchacho comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Anda, sujétate. Volvamos con los demás antes de que crean que has caído al mar digital.

-Vale-asintió Eva agarrándose a la cintura de Odd.

La tabla se elevó y aterrizaron en el lugar donde William había arrojado a la muchacha. Él ya no estaba. En su lugar estaba Ulrich.

-Ya me he deshecho yo de él-respondió triunfante.

Los dos se bajaron de la tabla y Yumi se acercó a Ulrich. Aelita entró corriendo en la torre.

-¿Vamos al núcleo o qué?-propuso Odd.

-Tienes ganas de encaramarte a lo desconocido y peligroso, ¿eh, Odd?-insinuó Ulrich con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No sabes cuánto.

-Es nuestra única alternativa-dijo Eva.

-En realidad no nos explicaste tu plan, Eva. Dinos en qué consiste-pidió Yumi.

-Lo que sé seguro es que es algo que Jeremy no puede hacer desde el superordenador, pero que X.A.N.A sí.

-¿Qué es?-insistió Ulrich.

-Ya os hablaré de él más tarde, cuando estemos en el núcleo pero algo me dice que os va a parecer bastante interesante-dijo la muchacha esbozando una sonrisita pícara.

-Nos estás dejando con la curiosidad-dijo Odd.

-Lo sé, eso pretendo.

En ese momento, Aelita salió de la torre.

-Vamos ya al núcleo-respondió la muchacha.

Los demás terminaron asintiendo. Se colocaron en el borde del suelo y apareció una semi-esfera grande color espuma con el "ojo de X.A.N.A" que los tragó a los cinco. El recorrido era el mismo que la vez que fueron en el skid solo que en vez de ir al cuarto del skid, se dirigieron a la parte inferior de la esfera. El interior era de gran altura y todo del mismo color: azul. Todos aterrizaron en una plataforma que había a la mitad del lugar. El lugar estaba desierto, ni un monstruo.

-¡Qué maleducados!-exclamó Odd-No han venido a recibirnos.

-Mucho mejor-comentó Eva.

Fueron subiendo poco a poco hasta tener delante de ellos el núcleo de Lyoko. Era una esfera parecida a la que les había traído al sector 5, solo que esa era del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol. Estaba rodeada por un par de capas de forma cúbica y transparente.

-Vamos a destruir lo que siempre intentábamos proteger-dijo Odd sarcásticamente.

-Extraña sensación, ¿verdad?-respondió Ulrich.

La señora Turner se colocó en el mismo lugar que Mago anteriormente. Su expresión de seriedad fue reemplazada por una de disculpa.

-Siento mucho que os tengan así-murmuró la mujer.

Esta respuesta impresionó a los muchachos.

-Seguramente os sorprenda que no sea fría como el señor Mago ya que estoy a su servicio. Yo no quiero estar aquí, le sirvo por ciertas cuentas que tenía mi marido con él. Aún le debía dinero cuando murió y como cambio, tomó a mi hijo Jack, de más o menos vuestra edad. Para que no le hiciera daño me ofrecí a servirle.

-¿Podría decirnos la forma de escapar de aquí?-pidió Daphne, algo más tranquila que antes.

-Más os vale no hacerlo-murmuró la mujer.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jennifer.

-Es un terrorista y puede llegar de lejos como hacerles algo a nuestras familias-respondió Edward por ella-Nuestros intentos se quedarían en nada y las consecuencias serían horribles.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?-inquirió Anaelle.

-Esperar. Nuestro destino está por ahora en manos de Eva y los demás.

-Tienes razón-asintió Richard.

-¿Por qué nos contó todo eso de su marido y su hijo Jack?-preguntó Daphne.

-He oído hablar mucho sobre las muchas veces que han salvado a la gente vuestros amigos en la lucha contra ese tal X.A.N.A y cuando escuché el plan de Mago contra ellos, tuve la esperanza de que me pudierais ayudar a salir de este espantoso lugar.

-¿Dónde está Jack?-preguntó Daphne.

-En la cocina. Él prepara la comida para todos y cada uno de los hombres de Mago, para mí y ahora también para vosotros.

La mujer caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y metió un carrito con cinco platos de una extraña sopa verdosa. Después, se acercó a los muchachos para soltarles la cuerda que les ataba las manos (aun así no podían escapar porque estaban atados también de pies) para que pudieran comer.

-¿No come?-dijo Anaelle perpleja.

-Yo ya he comido hace poco.

Era simpática, pero podía ser perfectamente un plan de Mago para ganarse su confianza. Richard, Jennifer y Anaelle comían con las ganas de un león que llevara semanas sin comer. Edward y Daphne comían lentamente. Sus cabezas estaban repletas de suposiciones sobre lo que podían llegar a hacerles a ellos los hombres de Mago o el propio Mago.

Eva miraba fijamente la esfera blanca y brillante, hasta que oyó la voz de Jeremy.

-Eva, le he instalado a tu traje algo que te ayudará a desplazarte rápidamente tú sola. En la parte derecha de tu zapato derecho verás un botón, púlsalo.

La muchacha vio que en su bota derecha había un botón. Cuando lo pulsó, de sus zapatos comenzaron a brotar llamas y empezó a elevarse como un cohete. Eva se puso a dar vueltas volando sin parar con una sonrisa divertida grabada en la cara.

-Deja ya de jugar, Eva-le espetó Ulrich.

La muchacha aterrizó con los brazos cruzados y expresión de reproche.

-Aguafiestas-murmuró.

Odd soltó una fuerte carcajada, seguida de la risa de Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich y por último de Eva. Cuando acabaron de reírse, Yumi abrió los abanicos, Eva activó sus látigos, Ulrich sacó sus espadas, Aelita preparó las esferas de energía y Odd cargó sus flechas y, a la vez, comenzaron a atacar los escudos.

Rápidamente, la primera capa fue destruida. Rato después, la segunda dejó ver plenamente la esfera que protegía en su interior. Los muchachos estaban a punto de dirigirse hacia ella pero Odd sintió un disparo en la espalda. Todos se giraron en la dirección de donde vino. Era William, montaba sobre una manta, acompañada por otras cuatro más.

-¿Tú otra vez?-masculló Eva furiosa-Vosotros ocupaos de las mantas, yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con William.

-Todo tuyo-respondió Ulrich.

Jeremy materializó los vehículos de Odd, Ulrich y Yumi, que se subieron en ellos nada más aparecer. Eva pulsó el botón de sus zapatos y Aelita pasó la mano por un brazalete en forma de estrella que le daba alas. Eva voló directamente hacia su adversario.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar-dijo la muchacha.

-Te derroté ya dos veces, podré hacerlo una tercera-contestó William.

-No volverás a tener esa suerte.

Eva se lanzó contra él velozmente y con un rápido movimiento dio en el blanco de la manta, haciendo que el muchacho cayera y la lucha pasara a ser en tierra. William cargó contra Eva pero esta agarró su espada con uno de los látigos, pulsó el botón y le soltó al muchacho una fuerte descarga. Al principio le hizo efecto pero lo aguantó bastante bien. Tiró de ella fuertemente haciéndola caer al suelo y soltar el látigo agarrado a la espada.

-Ya te he dicho que lo haría una vez más-dijo William con una sonrisa torcida.

-No estés tan seguro-contestó la muchacha.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de hundirle la espada en el estómago pero esta cogió el látigo restante enganchó a William con él y le soltó una descarga muy potente. Antes de que cayera sobre ella, giró sobre sí misma esquivando la caída. El muchacho se desvaneció entre un espeso humo negro. Eva se levantó y se dio cuenta de que los demás habían estado observando a la muchacha luchar contra William. Una manta para cada uno había sido demasiado fácil. Eva voló hasta sus amigos, que ya rodeaban aquella extraña esfera blanca.

-¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

-Genial-exclamó Odd.

Esta le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

-¿Vamos allá?-propuso Ulrich.

Eva asintió y fue la primera en saltar, seguida de Odd, Aelita, Yumi y por último Ulrich.

Daphne comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Su escasa paciencia acababa rápidamente. Ya no aguantaba más.

-¡Ya estoy harta, quiero salir de aquí!

Comenzó a pegar chillidos. Edward y Anaelle intentaron hacerla callar pero era inútil. Estaban solos en la habitación y creían que nadie la escuchaba pero al ver a dos hombres entrar vieron que se equivocaban. Uno de ellos desataba a Daphne mientras que el otro la agarraba para que no escapara. La cogieron de la misma forma que hicieron frente a La Ermita.

-Soltadme de una maldita vez-chilló la muchacha.

-¿Por qué no nos deja deshacernos de estos niñatos como Dios manda?-le preguntó uno de los hombres al otro.

-Pues porque les necesita vivos pero dijo que si alguno se ponía pesadito que le hiciéramos callar.

-¿A nuestra manera?

El otro asintió con una leve sonrisa. El corto diálogo hizo a Daphne cerrar la boca y no volverla a abrir. Llevaron a la muchacha a través de un estrecho y oscuro hasta la puerta que había al final. Uno de los hombres que la agarraba abrió la puerta con la mano libre dejando ver el interior de la habitación. Era una habitación mucho más iluminada que el resto. Estaba decorada como un despacho pero eso no hacía que dejara de parecer una celda de cárcel con más iluminación de la normal.

-Vaya, ya está aquí la gritona-dijo Mago desde el otro lado del escritorio central.

Los hombres que agarraban a Daphne, la soltaron bruscamente sobre la silla que había delante del escritorio.

-Tu actitud no ayuda para nada, pequeña. Sigue gritando así y me veré obligado a castigarte yo mismo.

-Vete al infierno-le espetó Daphne.

Mago miró furioso a la muchacha y luego dirigió la mirada a uno de los hombres que la habían traído. Este asintió y luego se giró hacia su compañero, que también asintió. Los dos volvieron a coger a Daphne.

-¿A dónde me lleváis ahora?-preguntó la muchacha.

-A la cocina-respondió Mago con la mirada roja de furia-Te daré una oportunidad. Si la desperdicias, seré yo mismo el que te meta una bala en la cabeza.

Daphne se horrorizó y volvió a sellar sus labios como con la conversación entre los dos hombres. Estos la sacaron del cuarto y la volvieron a llevar a través del pasillo. Abrieron una de las puertas situadas a la derecha, bastante lejos de la del despacho de Mago. Era una cocina, bastante amplia por cierto. Arrojaron a la muchacha al suelo y cerraron la puerta con un extraño "clic" (sería de alguna cerradura).

-Seréis…-la frase se quedó en el aire.

-¿Estás bien?

Quien había formulado la pregunta era un muchacho de abundante pelo marrón, como sus ojos y de más o menos la misma edad que Daphne. Este le extendía la mano a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó, algo más tranquila aunque insegura, Daphne.

-Me llamo Jack.

Se parecía mucho al lugar en el que activaron el mecanismo de la puerta en el sector 5 solo que en lugar de azul, era de un color rojo claro. En el centro de la sala, flotando en el aire, había una esfera un tanto deformada con un considerable tamaño. Parecía metálica y ríos de lava recorrían todo el cuerpo. Cada cierto tiempo, la esfera emitía unas fuertes pulsaciones parecidas a halos de energía. En un lado de la sala había un hueco rectangular que era de alto hasta el techo y de ancho unos seis metros. Los muchachos aterrizaron sobre una pasarela que daba acceso a aquel hueco descomunal.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Odd mirando fijamente la enorme esfera que había en el centro de la sala.

-¿Y lo preguntas?-dijo Ulrich, que también observaba la forma flotante.

Entonces apareció por aquella especie de puerta, un muchacho de pelo muy negro, tez muy blanca y expresión impasible. Vestía un mono negro con el "ojo de X.A.N.A" bordado por todo el traje.

-Si habéis venido a por mí, acabaré con vosotros como cualquier otra vez.

Odd cargó las flechas, Ulrich sacó sus espadas y Yumi abrió los abanicos, pero Eva los detuvo alzando una mano.

-No hemos venido a pelear-respondió la muchacha mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia X.A.N.A pero al ver que este retrocedía, se detuvo.

-¿Cómo sé que decís la verdad?-inquirió mirando a Eva fijamente.

-Porque necesitamos tu ayuda.

La respuesta heló a X.A.N.A durante un momento pero luego empezó a reírse entre dientes.

-¿Primero queréis acabar conmigo y ahora necesitáis mi ayuda? Esto es de locos.

-Puede que sí, pero es verdad-contestó la muchacha.

-¿Y por qué iba a ayudaros? Después de todo, somos enemigos.

-Nadie quiso que eso fuera así.

-Pero así es como ocurrió.

-Eso se puede cambiar.

-¿Por qué?

-¿A caso quieres que siga esta lucha para siempre?

-¿Y si así fuera?

-Sabemos tanto como tú que eso es mentira. Lo único que queremos es tu ayuda para salvar a mi hermana y que acaben todas estas estúpidas luchas entre nosotros.

-¿Tu hermana?

-No solo ella, sino también a amigos nuestros. No sabemos cómo rescatarles y tú eres el único que nos puede ayudar.

X.A.N.A miró fijamente a Eva. El rostro de la muchacha mostraba los claros esfuerzos por no llorar. El silencio se volvió de lo más incómodo y Aelita intervino.

-Nunca supimos por qué atacabas nuestro mundo.

Esta caminó junto a Eva. Los ardientes ojos de X.A.N.A se clavaron en Aelita.

-Venganza.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó Eva confusa.

Yumi y Odd se pusieron junto a Eva y Ulrich al lado de Aelita.

-¿Venganza contra quién? ¿Y por qué?-dijo Aelita.

-Contra el profesor Hopper.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Por qué?

-Yo en realidad soy un programa inacabado. Hopper quería ser capaz de crear un humano con el superordenador.

Los muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la revelación. X.A.N.A siguió.

-Cerca de finalizar, me canceló y me quedé encerrado aquí dentro para siempre.

-¿Cómo estás seguro de que fue mi padre?-inquirió Aelita.

-Él era el único que sabía de su existencia.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió?-preguntó Eva.

-El dos de junio de hace siete años-respondió X.A.N.A.

Eva sintió un martillazo en la cabeza pero no era proveniente del exterior si no de su propio interior. Se agarró el cráneo con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Abrió los ojos de golpe y murmuró algo inaudible a la vez que comenzaba a retroceder con las manos aún en la cabeza. De repente, cayó al suelo. Sus amigos fueron corriendo hasta ella. Seguía consciente. Su respiración sonaba agitada pero luego se acompasó. Odd la ayudó a levantarse, no sin cierta dificultad.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Ya lo recuerdo todo.

-¿Qué recuerdas?-inquirió Yumi.

-Yo nací aquí, en Torre de Hierro. Vivía con mis padres, mi hermana y…mi hermano. Que ahora está muerto. También,-miró de repente a Aelita-te recuerdo. Tú y mi hermana erais mejores amigas. Mi hermano era diez años mayor que yo. Aelita, dijiste que a ti y a tu padre os persiguieron unos hombres vestidos de negro antes de meterte en Lyoko, ¿cierto?

-Sí-asintió la muchacha, confusa.

-Esos mismos hombres fueron a por nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-Éramos las personas más cercanas a vosotros y en el intento de atraparnos dispararon a mi hermano y murió. Nosotros conseguimos escapar a tiempo.

-¿Tu familia lo recuerda?-inquirió Odd.

-Mis padres, no lo sé. Mi hermana no. Se le da fatal mentir y me dijo que esa parte de su vida no la recuerda.

-¿Cómo puedes acordarte de tanto?-preguntó Yumi.

-Me ha venido todo ahora mismo, de golpe, como si me hubieran pegado un fuerte martillazo.

-¿Qué murmuraste antes?-inquirió Aelita.

Eva cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Que fui yo quien canceló el proceso de X.A.N.A.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos a la vez, incluido el propio X.A.N.A.

-Así es. Meses después de la muerte de mi hermano, nos dijeron que tú y tu padre habíais sido asesinados. Mi padre sabía del anterior trabajo del profesor Hopper antes de ser maestro en el Kadic y supuso que eso tenía que ver con aquellos hombres que nos persiguieron. Para protegernos a mí y a mi hermana, mis padres decidieron que nos mudáramos a España. Cuando averiguó la noticia de vuestra muerte, yo paseaba por los alrededores. En ese momento recordé que Hopper hacía extrañas visitas a la fábrica así que decidí investigar. Tenía siete años. Fue cuando descubrí el superordenador. Curioseando, encendí toda la maquinaria. Vi en la pantalla una barra de carga de algún programa y al intentar abrir contenidos del ordenador lo cancelé. Me asusté, así que salí corriendo. Cuando llegué al puente me tropecé y me golpeé la cabeza. Eso me hizo olvidarlo todo. Me había despertado luego en el coche de mis padres, junto a mi hermana.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de caerse a causa de la impresión. Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja pero Odd la agarró a tiempo de no volverse a caer. Colocó uno de sus brazos en torno a su cuello y la agarró por la cintura. Aelita miró de reojo a X.A.N.A: los puños tensos y apretados, encorvado como si estuviera a punto de saltar y emitiendo un extraño gruñido.

-Tú…-murmuró el muchacho seguido de un siseo apenas audible.

-Por favor, X.A.N.A, tranquilízate-suplicó Aelita.

-Tengo delante mía la razón por la que estoy aquí encerrado, ¿por qué debería tranquilizarme?

-Porque es ella la que nos impide que te destruyamos en un momento-le espetó Ulrich.

-Eso no cambia nada.

Nadie respondió, todos tenían la vista fija en Eva, apoyada sobre Odd.

-Sé cómo hacer que lo pagues caro-dijo X.A.N.A.

El muchacho comenzó a temblar y de sus manos empezaron a brotar rayos negros. Los cargó en una mano y los lanzó contra la muchacha. Pero entonces, Odd saltó interponiéndose entre Eva y el ataque, que le dio de lleno.

-¡No!-gritó la muchacha.

Fue inevitable. Odd cayó al suelo, no se desvirtualizó sino que seguía sintiendo en su cuerpo la corriente la corriente eléctrica.

-¿No debería de volver a la realidad?-dijo Ulrich.

Eva se agachó aterrada al herido, el cual estaba aún inconsciente. Aelita, Yumi y Ulrich se pusieron furiosos y se prepararon para cargar contra X.A.N.A.

-¡No lo hagáis!-gritó Eva.

Eso confundió bastante a X.A.N.A.

-He herido a Odd, siento el deseo de matarte ahora mismo, ¿y tú te niegas a atacarme?-estaba completamente contrariado aunque aún en guardia por si fuera alguna trampa.

-Quiero tanto como cualquiera que esto acabe, estas malditas peleas y no se puede arreglar empezando otra. A veces hay que arriesgarse para conseguir lo que uno quiere o lo que es mejor para sí mismo. Por eso yo decido confiar en que nos ayudarás sin traicionarnos porque sé lo hartos que estamos de esta estúpida rutina de luchar los unos contra los otros.

X.A.N.A dejó caer los brazos y se tranquilizó. Miró extrañado a la muchacha. Eva era muy rara, una de las poquísimas personas en el mundo que serían capaz de perdonar a la persona que intenta matarla. No comprendía ese punto de vista pero había otras cosas de ella que sí entendía a pesar de eso. Siguió observando a la muchacha. Eva estaba de rodillas, junto a Odd y acariciándole la mejilla como intento de hacerle despertar. Apoyó entonces la cabeza del muchacho en su regazo y continuó rozándole el rostro tiernamente.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó sin alzar la vista de Odd.

X.A.N.A parecía haber recobrado confianza en Eva porque se acercó a ella lentamente, con decisión. Yumi, Aelita y Ulrich se pusieron en guardia.

-Dejadle-insistió la muchacha.

X.A.N.A se colocó junto a Eva, aún en pie.

-Le he infectado con un programa que, al principio, hace que sientas una fuerte corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Al despertarse, durante veinticuatro horas queda encerrado en Lyoko y cada láser puede llegar a ser mortal-ante la explicación, Eva se quedó aterrada- Pasado ese tiempo, vuelve a la normalidad y le es posible volver a la realidad.

-¿Cuándo despertará?-inquirió la muchacha.

-Dentro de poco.

Odd empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco nada más responder X.A.N.A.

-Odd…-masculló Eva sin aliento.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó confuso.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de responder ya que la muchacha saltó hacia el con ímpetu haciéndoles rodar por el suelo. Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita y X.A.N.A se acercaron entre ellos. A este último le dedicaron una mirada rencorosa los otros tres. Eva no soltó a Odd hasta pasado un largo rato. A sabiendas de que había más gente presente, sin pensárselo dos veces, Eva presionó sus labios contra los del muchacho. Este le devolvió el beso complacido pero se separaron antes de lo deseado debido a los espectadores. Los dos se levantaron de un salto y se dirigieron al resto, los cuales no les habían dirigido ni una miradita de curiosidad ya que estaban en medio de un extraño concurso de miraditas de rencor, Eva y Odd tenían las manos entrelazadas (en el caso de él, la pata, debido al curioso avatar de chico-gato).

-Y bien, ¿qué queríais pedirme?-preguntó X.A.N.A alzando una ceja.

-Más bien lo que "ella" quería pedirte-concretó Yumi.

-No ha querido decirnos qué se trae entre manos-siguió Aelita.

-Primero, empezaré por contarle toda la historia desde el principio-comentó Eva dejando claro que ella sería la portavoz de la situación-Mi hermana y unos amigos han sido secuestrados por un muy conocido terrorista, llamado Román Mago. No les ha secuestrado por dinero ni nada parecido sino por el superordenador, del cual conoce la existencia. Desconocemos cómo lo ha averiguado. Lo que sí sabemos es que pretende usarlo en su beneficio de la misma forma que tú hasta la fecha: controlando cualquier objeto eléctrico o persona a su alcance para conseguir el control.

-¿De qué?-inquirió rápidamente X.A.N.A.

-De Torre de Hierro, de Francia, de Europa, del mundo entero… de lo que esté a su alcance. El auténtico problema es que tiene una extensa guardia que le protege y te necesitamos para averiguar la forma de infiltrarnos en donde sea que esté en este momento. Al principio secuestró a mi hermana porque yo era, a causa de ella, el blanco más fácil. Cuando nos encontramos para hacer una especie de trato, ellos estaban a la escucha de la conversación que manteníamos-dijo la muchacha haciendo un rápido gesto con la cabeza señalando a sus amigos- ocultos tras los matorrales. Cuando intentó atraparme, ellos se descuidaron y fuimos todos atrapados. Yo conseguí salir por los por los pelos. Los demás siguen encerrados. No pretende hacerles daño aunque les utiliza de cebo para nosotros. Hay que darse la mayor prisa posible, la falta de ellos, sobre todo de mi hermana, podría causar un lío.

-¿Por qué sobretodo tu hermana?

-Es una cantante famosa y si no la ven aparecer en algunos de los eventos en los que se supone que debe participar se armaría un auténtico caos.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Cuál es el plan?

-No se ha molestado en decirnos nada-exclamó Ulrich.

-Pensaba en que nos materializáramos en la realidad pero con nuestros poderes de Lyoko-propuso Eva.

-¿A caso es eso posible?-inquirió Yumi mirando a X.A.N.A.

-Nunca me he parado a pensarlo pero es una buena idea. Sí que lo es-dijo el muchacho respondiendo a la pregunta de Yumi-pero necesitamos ir a la Primera Ciudad.

-¿Qué es la Primera Ciudad?-dijo Eva.

-Conocéis Lyoko menos de lo que yo pensaba,-murmuró para sí-la Primera Ciudad es un lugar de Lyoko que almacena en su interior un arma muy potente.

-Si sabías de su existencia, ¿por qué no la utilizaste?-inquirió Odd.

-Para tal venganza no hacía falta tanto poder-aclaró X.A.N.A-Vosotros, para acceder al mar digital, utilizáis uno de los tres portales de datos que hay en torno al sector 5. Los otros dos dan a otros dos sectores, de los cuales, uno es la Primera Ciudad.

-¿A dónde lleva el otro?-inquirió Ulrich.

-Al sector del volcán. Creo que por el nombre ya sabréis de sobra su aspecto. Al igual que con el sector de las montañas, el bosque, el desierto o el hielo.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese sector?-preguntó intrigado Odd.

-Es donde creo mis monstruos nuevos y antiguos.

-¿Nuevos?-dijo Yumi.

-Sí, me preparaba unas cuantas sorpresitas para la próxima pelea pero veo que ya no me serán de utilidad.

-No nos desviemos-dijo Eva-entonces, para ir hasta la Primera Ciudad debemos atravesar uno de los túneles, ¿cierto?

-Así es, pero Jeremy no es capaz de abrirlo, solo yo, y no puedo hacerlo aquí encerrado.

-¿Y darte la oportunidad de traicionarnos y escapar? Ni lo sueñes-le espetó Ulrich.

-No puedo demostraros nada si no me dais la oportunidad.

-X.A.N.A tiene razón-contestó Eva-¿Cómo lo hará si no le dejamos?

Todos callaron. La muchacha depositaba toda su confianza en el enemigo que había estado atacando a sus amigos durante tanto tiempo. Ulrich era el que más desconfiaba de él. Después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar durante sus ataques al mundo real. Yumi se sentía confusa, no sabía qué hacer. Pensaba en que Eva estaba en lo cierto pero no quería arriesgarse. A Odd le daba igual el resultado final, lo único que quería era que eso acabara y tener un rato de intimidad con Eva. Tan solo atendía a la mano de la muchacha entrelazada con la suya. Aelita había estado callada todo el rato a la vez que pensativa y fue la que rompió el silencio tan incómodo para resolver la duda que tanto le rondaba la cabeza.

-Lo que me pregunto es, ¿cómo has cedido tan rápido?-le dijo a X.A.N.A.

Este se quedó pensativo y luego volvió la vista hacia Eva.

-Me entra curiosidad. Es muy difícil ver desde el punto de vista de Eva. Además de pensar que tiene razón, siento ganas de saber cómo pensáis cada uno de vosotros, como humanos que sois. La pena es que no pueda serlo yo.

X.A.N.A agachó la cabeza con un rastro sombrío en su expresión. De verdad quería ser lo que se suponía que debía haber sido: un humano. Aelita se compadeció del muchacho y apoyó una mano en su hombro. Este la miró perplejo, una débil sonrisa recorría su rostro.

-Podemos ayudarte-dijo Aelita.

-¿Cómo?

-Enseñándote-contestó la muchacha esperanzada.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Séptimo

**_Capítulo 8_**

 ** _Séptimo_**

Lo había escuchado todo, de principio a fin la conversación entre sus amigos y X.A.N.A. Le dolían los ojos de tenerlos clavados en la pantalla tanto tiempo. Se quitó las gafas y comenzó a frotárselos. Entonces recordó a su madre reprochándole que siempre estuviera delante del ordenador, él no entendía el por qué pero ella dijo que algún día se daría cuenta del por qué, y ese día era hoy. Soltó una débil risa pero desapareció rápidamente. No estaba para risas en un momento así. Volvió a ponerse las gafas pero antes de volver a concentrarse en el teclado del superordenador, su móvil sonó. Lo cogió y miró el número, no lo conocía. Se puso el aparato en el oído.

-¿Diga?-dijo con una voz un tanto cansada por el largo rato pasado desde que se sentó frente al ordenador.

-¿Jeremy Belpois?

Era una voz femenina, excesivamente joven.

-Sí, ¿quién llama?

-Soy Natasha Webber, amiga de Eva Skinner. ¿Podrías decirme dónde está?

-¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

-Lo he pedido a la Academia Kadic.

-No lo sé.

-Pues cuando la veas dile que estoy en la limusina camino del Kadic.

La muchacha colgó. ¡Lo que faltaba, otra amiguita de Eva! ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué pasaba si veía que no estaba? Intentó tranquilizarse, respiró hondo y se puso los auriculares.

-¿Eva?

-¿Qué ocurre Jeremy?

-Una tal Natasha Webber me ha pedido ahora mismo por teléfono que te diga que va hacia al Kadic y que ya está en la limusina.

-¿Naty? ¡Ay, no!

-¿Quién es Natasha?-inquirió Odd.

-Una vieja amiga de Inglaterra. Se ve que cuando le dijeron que me había mudado a Francia pensó en hacerme una visita, ya que estaba más cerca. Lo malo es que su padre es el jefe de policía de Londres y ella tiene sus mismos instintos de investigadora que él.

Se había puesto histérica en tan solo cinco segundos. Odd le apretó ligeramente la mano y la muchacha inspiró para tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Yumi.

-Yo debo volver, mantendré a Naty al margen y lo más lejos posible-contestó Eva.

-Voy contigo-respondió Odd.

Esta sonrió ante el ofrecimiento, sobre todo por ser suyo.

-Vale-asintió la muchacha-¿Jeremy?

-Entendido.

-Os dejamos solos-informó Eva.

-Mantenednos informados-acabó Odd.

Entonces, este último comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Adiós-se despidió Eva.

Ella también empezó a desaparecer. Pestañeó una vez y se encontró en el interior del scanner. Las puertas se abrieron y vio a Odd delante de ella. Esta le sonrió y salió de la columna. Los dos estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Odd acarició la mejilla de Eva tiernamente. Ella agarró la mano libre del muchacho.

-Que bien sentir tus manos de nuevo.

Odd esbozó una amplia sonrisa sabiendo que se refería a las garras de su traje de chico-gato. Esta vez, fue él quien comenzó el beso. Eva lo presionó contra su cuerpo haciendo que se envolvieran en un abrazo del que ninguno de los dos quería deshacerse. Fue la muchacha quien lo acabó, pero sin ganas.

-Recuerda para lo que hemos vuelto-le dijo ella, manteniendo su rostro a muy escasa distancia del suyo.

-Para lo que tú has vuelto.

Eva alzó una ceja.

-¿Creías que te desharías de mí tan fácilmente?

-No, y me alegro de ello.

Posó sus labios sobre los de Odd pero esta vez el beso fue más corto. El separarse no les gustó a ninguno de los dos.

-Vamos-dijo Eva sin soltarse de su mano para seguir manteniendo aún el contacto.

Los dos se dirigieron al ascensor y subieron hasta el piso superior de la fábrica.

Daphne se levantó con la ayuda del tal Jack.

-Eres el hijo de la señora Turner, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu madre nos habló a mí y a mis amigos de ti.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Daphne.

-Pues bueno, Daphne, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.

-¿Trabajar para esas alimañas? Jamás.

-A mí tampoco me hace ninguna gracia pero aquí, para sobrevivir, deberás trabajar.

-¿Sobrevivir?-dijo la muchacha, confusa.

-Así es. Recuerdo lo que le pasó a otra chica muy rebelde llamada Meredith que, por serlo, pagó por ello.

Daphne se sobresaltó por la respuesta.

-Te digo esto para que seas prudente y no intentes pasarte de lista con Mago.

La muchacha suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

-Bueno, ¿qué hay que hacer?

Jack fue hasta el viejo frigorífico situado a la derecha del cuarto y sacó una caja de plástico repleta de esas verduras que los niños rechazan tanto cuando su madre se las pone en el plato: coliflor, espinacas, brócoli…

-¡Puaj!-pensó Daphne en su fuero interno.

-Comienza cortando las verduras que hay aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Esta asintió y cogió el cuchillo que había junto a la caja. Jack puso agua a hervir mientras que freía unos filetes. Los dos se pusieron a realizar sus tareas pero Daphne se incomodó con el silencio.

-¿Jack?

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

El muchacho vaciló un momento.

-Cuatro años.

Daphne abrió los ojos como platos. No sabía cómo había podido aguantar.

-Cuando llegué, Meredith ya estaba aquí.

-¿Se portaba bien contigo?

-No me trataba mal pero nuestro contacto de dialogar era casi nulo.

-No entiendo-dijo Daphne confusa.

-Dicho de otra forma, hablábamos poco entre nosotros, a veces sobre mí y mi familia o sobre ella y su vida pasada.

-¿Su vida pasada?

-Cuando tenía siete años, su madre se quedó embarazada pero murió junto con el bebé a los seis meses. Su padre, destrozado completamente por la pérdida, se olvidó de Meredith y comenzó a drogarse. Dos años más tarde, vendió a su hija a Mago a cambio de una reserva de droga que le durara otros dos años. Desde entonces, ella había estado sirviendo a Mago como cocinera desde el principio ya que no tenía a nadie que ocupara ese cargo. Cuando entré yo, Meredith tenía quince años, los mismos que yo ahora, y al año siguiente fue cuando, por intoxicar a diecisiete hombres de Mago, la mataron-esa última palabra la dijo conteniendo la respiración.

-Que terrible-murmuró Daphne aterrada-¿Por qué Mago es tan cruel?

-No lo sé-contestó con un encogimiento de hombros-Tal vez sea por un trauma o simplemente que es parte de su carácter el divertirse con el sufrimiento de los demás.

-Aunque hubiera tenido un trauma, eso no le justifica.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Y qué piensan de él sus hombres?-la muchacha estaba cada vez más interesada en el tema.

-Que es un líder nato y que hace su trabajo a la perfección. Están a su servicio porque dicen que opinan lo mismo que él.

-¿Cuántos hombres tiene?

-Lo que sé es que tiene más de mil guardias repartidos por todo el edificio, pero tiene más en otras bases de las que ha conseguido apoderarse.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre Mago?

-Intentó hacerme uno de sus guardias y debía aprenderlo todo sobre la Organización Terrorista del Fénix Rojo. También llamada Red Phoenix. Su hermano, Hannibal Mago es el jefe supremo de Green Phoenix, el Fénix Verde. Me negué a ser uno de ellos y me mandó a la cocina con la amenaza de que me daría una oportunidad pero que si la desperdiciaba que sería él mismo quien me metiera una bala en la cabeza-a Jack le dio un escalofrío al pronunciar la última frase.

-Se ve que es la única frase que consigue intimidar a su prisioneros porque me soltó a mí lo mismo-soltó una sonrisa seca y sin alegría-¿Qué aprendiste de Red Phoenix?

-No gran cosa ya que me negué en redondo ante la proposición de Mago el día después de mi "primera clase". La gran mayoría te la acabo de contar.

-Oh.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué te han raptado a ti?

-Supongo que si tu madre lo sabe tú también, ¿no?

-¿El qué?

-Lyoko.

-Sí, escuché algo de eso hace un tiempo.

-Por eso.

-¿Tú eres una de los seis componentes del grupo?

-No, soy un añadido de última hora. Mago quería utilizar el superordenador en su beneficio y amenazó a Eva con matar a su hermana si no hacía lo que le ordenaba. Yo y mis amigos fuimos muy imprudentes y nos atraparon a nosotros también.

-Eva es la chica que se escapó ayer de aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, una de las auténticas miembros del grupo. Yo solo lo sé desde hace dos días.

-¿Quién es su hermana?

-Gardenia, la cantante de rock.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, debe de estar aquí encerrada, en algún sitio.

Jack se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Confío en que tus amigos os saquen de aquí, sé que una de ellos se llama Aelita.

-Sí. ¿Qué intentas decirme?

-Debe saber una cosa. Hannibal Mago tiene una mujer prisionera haciendo que trabaje para él como cerebro informático desde hace más de una década a la que llaman Memory pero su auténtico nombre es Anthea, y es la madre de Aelita.

A Daphne se le heló el cuerpo. Había escuchado que Aelita perdió a su madre cuando tenía tres años y que su padre murió a manos de X.A.N.A.

-¿La madre de Aelita, viva?

-Así es, ella apenas recuerda nada. Es una de las cosas que aprendí sobre Green Phoenix.

-Ojala Aelita pudiera escuchar esto ahora mismo.

Todo se había vuelto un concurso de miradas desde que Eva se había marchado ya que ella era la única que mantenía el contacto entre sus amigos y X.A.N.A. Este último se giró hacia Aelita.

-Decías que me enseñarías a ser un humano, ¿cómo?

-Eso no se aprende de golpe así porque sí. Poco a poco, X.A.N.A. Lo primero que debes hacer es confiar en nosotros y ser leal, algunas de nuestras cualidades de humanos. También espero que otros hagan lo mismo-dijo la muchacha mirando de reojo a Yumi y Ulrich.

-Podemos intentar confiar en ti-le contestó Yumi a X.A.N.A-No sé si Ulrich será capaz-siguió, esta vez mirando a su compañero.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de que los tres le miraban fijamente. Este se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis todos? ¿Tengo acaso monos en la cara o qué?

-Ulrich…-le pinchó Yumi.

-Vale, sí-aceptó el muchacho a regañadientes.

-¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?-inquirió Aelita con una sonrisa de complicidad.

X.A.N.A le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias. Seguidme.

El muchacho caminó de vuelta al hueco del que había venido y los demás le siguieron. Era un largo pasillo, oscuro al principio, luminoso al final. Daba a una sala, más amplia que la anterior pero más baja. Se encontraban en una plataforma que cubría poco menos de la mitad de la habitación. La otra mitad era un precipicio, del que era mejor no tener la curiosidad de saber su profundidad. Sobre el descomunal agujero había un estrechísimo pasillo por el que solo cabía una persona cada vez y daba a una plataforma circular. En el centro de esta, flotaba una placa con el "ojo de X.A.N.A" grabado en él. Estaba protegida por abundantes capas. La placa parecía de metal. X.A.N.A caminó hasta llegar frente al pasillo.

-Hay que destruir eso-dijo señalando la placa.

-¿Tú no puedes?-inquirió Ulrich.

-Si pudiera no os lo pediría. Rechaza todos mis ataques haciéndolos rebotar.

-¿Crees que los nuestros le afectarán?-preguntó Yumi.

-No lo sé.

-Es cuestión de probar-animó Aelita.

-Frente a la placa hay una pantalla donde se indica el daño causado a los escudos. Yo no he conseguido infligirle daño alguno.

Los cuatro avanzaron uno detrás del otro por el pasillo con sumo cuidado. Al llegar a la plataforma central, rodearon la pantalla que había indicado X.A.N.A.

-Probaré yo primero-se ofreció Yumi.

Se colocó frente a los escudos que rodeaban la placa y lanzó sus dos abanicos al mismo tiempo. Los dos rebotaron contra las capas como si estuvieran hechas de acero. La muchacha utilizó la telequinesia para volver a golpear con los abanicos los escudos de nuevo.

-¿Reduce el escudo?-inquirió Yumi.

-Ni el más mínimo-informó Aelita.

-Mis ataques no sirven de nada-dijo con un deje de depresión mientras recogía los abanicos.

Ulrich se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes-la consoló el muchacho.

Yumi esbozó una leve sonrisa y volvió junto a Aelita y X.A.N.A.

-Ahora me toca a mí-dijo Ulrich mientras sacaba de las vainas sus catanas.

Utilizó el superspring y atacó contra el escudo una vez, y otra, y otra…sin resultado.

-Nada-murmuró Aelita.

Ulrich apretó los puños y la mandíbula pero se tranquilizó y fue junto a sus amigos.

-Vamos a ver cómo lo haces, Aelita-le animó el muchacho.

Esta asintió y se colocó en el mismo sitio de antes que Yumi y Ulrich. Respiró hondo y lanzó una esfera de energía al escudo. Siguió lanzando sin parar hasta que Yumi intervino.

-Tampoco hace efecto, Aelita.

Perpleja, volvió junto a sus amigos.

-¿Pero qué pasa?

-Si ninguno de nosotros puede, ¿qué hacemos?-inquirió Ulrich.

X.A.N.A se colocó frente a la pantalla, pulsó en la parte superior de esta y aparecieron unas palabras: "Un humano lo creó, un humano puede destruirlo"

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Aelita.

-No lo sé. Lo que sí se es que es una clave para destruir la placa. Pensé que William me sería útil al ser humano pero veo que no se refería a que intentara romperlo un humano.

-Pero entonces, ¿a qué se referirá?-inquirió Yumi.

-Es una especie de enigma-observó Aelita.

-¿A alguno de vosotros se os da bien?-preguntó X.A.N.A.

Los tres se miraron y luego negaron a la vez con la cabeza.

Esperaron frente al edificio principal a que apareciera. Vieron la limusina negra aparcar justo delante del Kadic y, aún agarrados de la mano, fueron a darle la bienvenida. Natasha Webber (Naty para los amigos) era una chica alta y esbelta, sobrepasaba a Eva unos cinco centímetros, su pelo de color fuego y rizado le caía en cascada sobre la espalda. Vestía una chaqueta de traje color rosa chicle, unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. El conjunto le hacía parecer un tanto mayor de lo que era (de la edad de Eva). En un brazo llevaba una gran bolsa de viaje del mismo color que la chaqueta. La muchacha se soltó de Odd y fue abrazar a su amiga. Esta le devolvió complacida el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Natasha levantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos. La limusina se marchó justo después de que hiciera el gesto. A Odd le pareció una de esas niñas pijas de ciudad de lo más enrevesadas pero cuando le limusina se hubo marchado, Naty abandonó la postura erguida y suspiró aliviada.

-Por fin se ha marchado. Feliz cumpleaños con retraso.

-Gracias-dijo la muchacha soltando una carcajada.

Eva pasó un brazo por los hombros de Odd y lo aproximo a la chica pelirroja que había sustituido su expresión engreída por una despreocupada.

-Naty, este es Odd. Odd, esta es Natasha.

Los dos se estrecharon la mano.

-Hola-saludó Odd.

-Encantada, puedes llamarme Naty-dijo la muchacha.

-Bueno, ¿a qué viene tan repentina visita sin avisar, eh Naty?-preguntó Eva.

-Mi padre tiene un caso en marcha por aquí cerca y me ha parecido una excusa perfecta para venir a verte.

-¿De qué va esta vez?

-Sobre unas pistas que han encontrado sobre ese famoso terrorista jefe de Red Phoenix, Román Mago.

Odd y Eva se quedaron helados ante la mención de "ese" nombre.

-¿Qué tipo de pistas?-preguntó Eva rápidamente.

-Hemos atrapado a uno de sus hombres y nos confesó que su siguiente base se encontraba cerca de aquí, Torre de Hierro. No sabe dónde, a pesar de que le hemos sometido a la prueba del polígrafo no ha servido de nada. Bueno, dejemos de hablar sobre esas chorradas y enséñame tu cuarto, ¿vale?-dijo Naty esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces comenzó a rascarse las costillas.

-Y de paso me dejas que me quite este insoportable traje de franela que me está matando. Acabo de tener una reunión con el equipo de investigación.

Eva soltó una carcajada y agarró a Naty por una mano.

-Anda, vamos antes de que te de un ataque de picores.

Soltó a Odd y arrastró a la muchacha hasta el edificio. Este las siguió adaptándose a su paso.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Eva, Natasha se sentó en su cama y miró su guitarra.

-¿Recuerdas el grupo que teníamos antes de que me marchara a Inglaterra, Eva?

-¿Cómo no? Desde que te fuiste no fue lo mismo. Puede que Richard te sustituyera, he hizo un buen trabajo por cierto, pero no te puede igualar.

-He escuchado que cuando te mudaste, tiempo después también vinieron los demás, ¿dónde están?

La muchacha pensó rápido.

-Tienen que estudiar.

-¿Y tú no?

-Ya me conoces, a mi memoria rara vez le hace falta estudiar.

-¿También Edward?

-Es un examen de Ciencias y sabes de sobra que está un poco peleado con esa asignatura.

-Es verdad-contestó riéndose un poco entre dientes.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos al patio, cuando te hayas quitado ese traje tan molesto, bajas y nos buscas, ¿vale?

Naty asintió sin decir nada más y Odd y Eva se marcharon rápidamente al patio. Durante el camino él agarró la mano de la muchacha y esta se le acercó más.

-Bien hecho-dijo Odd.

-¿A qué te refieres?-inquirió Eva.

-A lo rápido que has pensado para que se te ocurra una idea tan buena.

Sonrió complacida.

-Gracias, aunque fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y lo de que era un examen de Ciencias me lo inventé sobre la marcha.

-Ah, entonces el mérito que te doy en realidad no vale.

-No, no me quites mi pequeño momento de gloria.

Los dos se rieron al unísono. Cuando salieron fuera, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y todo estaba vacío. Se dirigieron a uno de los bancos y se sentaron pegados el uno al otro.

-Vaya, que desierto está esto-comentó Odd.

-¿Te molesta?-le pinchó Eva.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, con sus rostros apenas unos escasos centímetros, que redujeron rápidamente presionando sus labios con dulzura, sabiendo que nadie les miraba, supuestamente…

Natasha bajó a la carrera por las escaleras en dirección al patio, se había puesto unos vaqueros grises, unas deportivas blancas y una camiseta de rayas blancas y rosas, que le venía grande y se la ponía torcida cubriendo solamente uno de sus hombros. Vio el oscuro cielo pero eso no la detuvo salió del edificio extrañamente en silencio. No fue el cielo ni que se asustara de algo lo que la paró en seco sino la impresión. Se ocultó tras una esquina y sacó el móvil para inmortalizar la escena del beso entre su amiga Eva y el recién conocido Odd. Esbozó una pícara sonrisa y con unas pulsaciones rápidas en las teclas, colgó la foto en su perfil. Los dos se separaron pero no sin soltarse las manos. Entonces, Natasha entró en escena.

-Hola, chicos.

-Hola, Naty-saludó Eva.

-¿Sigues con el grupo de música?-inquirió la muchacha sacando un tema trivial.

-La verdad es que no-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

-Además de no tener "inspiración" no tenemos ni instrumentos ni lugares donde actuar, aquí no es como en la otra escuela, no se realizan eventos por cada día especial que hay.

-Una pena. No sabes lo que os habéis perdido todos estos años-le dijo Naty a Odd.

-Yo creo que si alguien convenciera a Sissi sería posible-respondió el muchacho.

-¿Quién es Sissi?

-La hija del director.

-Será muy popular por aquí, ¿no?

Eva y Odd soltaron una carcajada enorme.

-Es todo lo contrario, mi querida Naty-dijo Eva

-Tan solo tiene dos admiradores que le siguen a todas partes como perritos falderos.

-Del resto de alumnos no consigue nunca lo que quiere.

-Por ejemplo, está enamorada de nuestro amigo Ulrich y él le da calabazas como si nada y no veas sus exageradas reacciones.

Mientras respondían se seguían riendo a carcajada limpia.

-Qué cosa más rara-masculló Natasha.

-Puede que a ti te parezca raro pero aquí es normal-contestó Odd.

-Es que en nuestra anterior escuela, la más popular era la hija del director-le explicó Eva-Bueno, éramos las más populares, cada una tenía sus aficiones que nos hacían ser las más admiradas en la escuela.

-Esos sí que eran buenos tiempos, ¿eh, Eva?-objetó Naty.

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Qué tipo de aficiones?-inquirió Odd.

-Eva, Daphne, Jennifer, Anaelle y yo éramos las chicas más populares de la escuela. Anaelle, era la directora del periódico. Jennifer, tenía contactos en el mundo de la alta costura. Daphne conseguía privilegios debido a ser la hija del director. Yo era hija del inspector de policía principal. Y Eva, la hermana de la famosísima cantante de rock, Gardenia

-Anaelle era la más cotilla,-continuó Eva-Jennifer tenía ojo para la moda, Daphne era una negociadora nata, Naty es una especie de aparato "detecta-mentiras"-dijo esto último entre risas-y yo…

-Tienes una voz de Angel-acabó Odd con una sonrisa.

La muchacha se enrojeció ante el cumplido. Naty intentó ignorar el incómodo momento.

-Cada una heredó una habilidad de su familia-objetó finalmente.

Su reloj de pulsera comenzó a pitar.

-¡Uy!, debo irme, en menos de un minuto pasará la limusina para recogerme. Nos vemos mañana-dijo Natasha alejándose pegando brincos.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Odd se rió entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Eva.

-Ahora volverá cambiar de la actitud despreocupada a la de mujer seria de negocios.

La muchacha se rió con él.

-Pobre Naty, tener que aguantar tanta presión me la está volviendo tarumba.

-Coincido contigo-asintió Odd.

La muchacha le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

-Ay-soltó Odd.

-Perdón.

Los dos se callaron. De repente, sus rostros se volvieron serios.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo sobre Mago?-preguntó Odd.

-Sí, será mejor que nos demos prisa en liberar a Daphne y los demás antes de que Naty y el resto de la policía descubra el paradero de Mago.

-No me puedo creer que haya llegado al punto de que la policía se meta en esto.

-Vamos a tener muchos problemas si no actuamos rápido.

-Hay que avisar a los demás.

-Espera un momento, ¿qué hora es?

-Son las ocho menos veinte-contestó Odd mirando el reloj de pulsera.

-Les avisaremos, pero para volver al Kadic, mañana hay clase y no podemos faltar todos, levantaría sospechas.

Odd asintió, aunque sin entusiasmo ya que había mencionado en la frase la palabra "clase". Eva comenzó a pulsar números en su móvil y se lo puso en el oído, a la espera de que Jeremy contestara.

El hombre entró en el despacho con el portátil cerrado bajo el brazo aunque encendido.

-Señor-dijo con un tono grave y formal.

-¿Qué quiere Smith?

-Nos mandó que investigáramos sobre los chavales y hemos encontrado algo que puede que le interese.

-¿Qué es? Enséñemelo.

Smith colocó el portátil frente a Mago, lo abrió e hizo clic en la ventana de Internet. Aparecía el perfil de una muchacha de catorce años llamada Natasha Webber, hija de Joseph Webber, el inspector de policía.

-¿Viene a enseñarme esto?

-No, fíjese en la última foto, colgada hace poco tiempo.

Mago le arrebató el ratón a Smith y entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba la pantalla. Mago se alejó de la pantalla pensativo después de mirar la foto fijamente.

-Se niegan a colaborar, fieles al secreto que protegen pero, ¿y si le amenazara con matar a uno de ellos como por ejemplo Odd?-dijo hablando para sí mismo.

-Seguro que cederá, señor-dijo Smith.

-Es brillante. Rápido, Smith, llame a Grigory Nictapolus y dígale que tengo un trabajito para él.

Mago miró la foto, concretamente a Odd, y comenzó a reírse de forma siniestra.

Los dos entraron a la sala del ordenador con expresión preocupada y pensativa.

-Hola, chicos-saludó Jeremy-¿Habéis despistado a Natasha?

Odd asintió pero ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el muchacho.

El extraño comportamiento de Eva y Odd le desconcertaba.

Eva alzó la vista y miró a Jeremy fijamente.

-Naty ha venido para resolver un caso de la policía sobre…-no fue capaz de acabar la frase.

-…Mago-acabó Odd-Dice que han encontrado pistas sobre su actual paradero.

Jeremy se quedó helado durante un momento, luego recuperó la compostura y clavó los ojos en la pantalla.

-Debemos darnos prisa en liberar a nuestros amigos-objetó el muchacho.

-Sí, pero también debemos asistir a clase-detalló Eva-Si faltamos todos, sospecharán. Ya tenemos suficiente con Edward, Daphne y los demás.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-inquirió con un tono ansioso en la voz.

La muchacha se quedó un momento pensativa.

-Tengo una idea. ¿Serías capaz de crear copias de nosotros? Como hiciste con William.

-Tal vez, no estoy seguro. Habría que ver los recursos que tiene el superordenador.

-¿Cuánto tardarías?

-Aproximadamente, para hacerlos todos…creo que tres días.

-Haz solo de nosotros seis, ya tenemos cubierta la falta del resto.

Jeremy asintió.

-Eso quiere decir que no podremos aparecer por el Kadic-comentó Odd.

-Podemos pasar unos días en La Ermita-propuso Jeremy.

-¿Pero qué pasa con la comida?-inquirió Odd de nuevo.

-De eso me ocupo yo-declaró Eva-Tengo bastante dinero para…

-No tienes por qué gastártelo en todos nosotros-dijo Odd.

-No, si precisamente mi madre me lo dio para cuando la comida que hubiera en el comedor no me gustara o no se adaptara a mi dieta. No te preocupes, Odd. Problema no hay ninguno.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-preguntó Jeremy.

-Avisa a Yumi, Aelita y Ulrich. Será mejor que nos preparemos lo antes posible-finalizó Eva.

Edward comenzaba a perder la paciencia (cosa rara en él). Llevaban más de tres horas atados a esas malditas sillas. No sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría. Entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió y entró un hombre que tiraba de alguien adentro de la sala.

-Aquí ya no darás más problemas-dijo con voz profunda y lanzó a quien quiera que fuera dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Para sorpresa de los muchachos, era Sarah. También estaba atada como un salchichón. Cuando esta se dio cuenta de su presencia, abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Edward? ¿Anaelle? ¿Jennifer? ¿Richard? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿Quién es ese hombre al que llaman Mago? ¿Por qué nos han atrapado?...

-Para el carro, Sarah-la detuvo Jennifer-Pregunta por pregunta.

-Vale-dijo antes de respirar hondo para continuar-¿Por qué estáis aquí?

Los muchachos se miraron dudosos.

-Siguiente-pidió Edward.

Sarah les miró fijamente a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Qué me ocultáis?

-Nada, tan solo es que no sabemos el por qué y por eso te pedimos la siguiente pregunta-mintió Edward.

Ella no pareció darse cuenta de la farsa ya que continuó con el interrogatorio.

-¿Quién es ese tal Mago?

-Un terrorista famoso-añadió Anaelle.

-¿Sabéis por lo menos por qué estoy yo aquí?

Todos negaron a la vez con la cabeza.

-¿Y Eva? ¿Está bien?-esto lo preguntó con un tono asustado en la voz.

-Sí-la tranquilizó Edward-Consiguió escapar justo a tiempo.

Sarah suspiró de puro alivio.

-Menos mal, así avisará a la policía.

Edward se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió la muchacha al darse cuenta.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-La policía no hará gran cosa contra un terrorista tan peligroso como Mago.

-¿Tanto?

-Por supuesto. La policía de todo el mundo le busca a él y a su hermano pero nunca lo han conseguido.

-Ahora tienen la oportunidad.

Edward ya no sabía qué decir.

-Definitivamente: me ocultáis algo, estoy segura.

-Sarah, no podemos decirte nada-contestó Jennifer.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me ocultáis?

-Por mucho que queramos hacerlo, no podemos. Una promesa es una promesa-respondió Edward.

-¿Promesa? ¿A quién?

-A Eva y…¡ay!-soltó Richard.

Anaelle le había pegado un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Eva? ¿En qué se ha metido?

-No es de tu incumbencia-dijo Edward entre dientes mientras le dedicaba a su hermano una mirada envenenada.

-Claro que lo es, ¡es mi hermana!-exclamó Sarah.

Ninguno contestó.

-Habéis dicho Eva y… ¿Quién iba después del "y"?

Nadie dijo nada tampoco.

-Me temo que vamos a estar aquí bastante tiempo así que no dejaré de hacer preguntas hasta que me las contestéis.

Todos suspiraron y fue Edward quien tomó la palabra.

-Aunque te lo contemos no nos creerás-murmuró el muchacho.

-Da igual, si es cierto os creeré.

-Comenzaré por lo más sencillo-dijo Edward-Los implicados principales son Eva, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita y Jeremy. Nosotros nos unimos más tarde, junto con Daphne.

-¿Daphne también está aquí?

-Sí, se la llevaron hace poco porque armaba jaleo y no sabemos en qué parte de este lugar estará ahora. Bueno, hace años el profesor Franz Hopper, antes maestro en el Kadic, creó dentro de una fábrica un superordenador, capaz de trasladarte a un mundo virtual llamado Lyoko. Su hija es Aelita, que ahora se supone que debería de tener tu edad pero el estar tanto tiempo encerrada en Lyoko la ha mantenido con trece años…. ¿Sarah? ¿Sarah, estás bien?

La muchacha había comenzado a llorar a lágrima viva.

-Después de todo, en algún momento debíamos volver-susurró Sarah para sí.

-¿Volver?-dijo Jennifer confusa.

-Sí. Lástima que Eva perdiera la memoria. Nosotras nacimos y crecimos en Torre de Hierro.

Los muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Eva se golpeó la cabeza a los siete años y olvidó todo lo transcurrido sus primeros años de vida.

-¿Y por qué os marchasteis de Torre de Hierro?-inquirió Edward.

-Por la amenaza de Hannibal Mago.

-Nos dijiste que no sabías quién era-la acusó Anaelle.

-Porque yo creía que vosotros desconocíais la historia. Mago secuestró a la madre de Aelita cuando tenía tres años. Esto me lo dijo mi padre. Diez años después, volvieron-Sarah se encogió de hombros-Fueron a por el profesor Hopper, Aelita y a por nosotros, acabando así con la vida de mi hermano.

-¿Hermano?-preguntó Jennifer, cada vez más confusa.

-Teníamos un hermano, se llamaba Dan. Le hirieron con una bala en la cabeza y cuando quisimos salvarle ya era tarde.

-¿Por qué fueron a por vosotros?-inquirió Edward.

-Porque éramos, sentimentalmente, las personas más cercanas a ellos. Aelita y yo éramos mejores amigas. Cuando vi a Aelita como amiga de Eva, creía que era una chica muy parecida a la Aelita que yo conocí, sin darme cuenta de que era la misma. Dos meses después del asesinato de mi hermano, nos llamaron diciendo que habían muerto, pero que no encontraron sus cuerpos. Cuando nos lo contaron, Eva estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores y cuando la encontramos estaba en el suelo y se había golpeado. Al despertar, había perdido la memoria. Decidimos, mis padres y yo, mentirle para que no lo pasara mal durante el resto de su vida. Lo que no sabía era lo del superordenador ese. Contadme más.

-¿Nos crees?-preguntó Edward incrédulo.

-Sabiendo que Hopper era científico antes de ser maestro, me lo creo. Él es muy capaz de todo.

-Era…-murmuró Jennifer.

-¿Cómo que "era"?

-Sarah, el profesor Hopper sí que ha muerto.

Aelita, Yumi y Ulrich entraron a la sala del superordenador y se colocaron en torno a Jeremy.

-¿Qué pasa, Jeremy?-inquirió Yumi.

-Nos dijiste que era una emergencia-siguió Ulrich.

No fue Jeremy quien contestó sino Eva.

-Ha terminado metiéndose la policía. Buscan pistas del paradero de Mago. Natasha está con ellos.

-Así que debemos darnos prisa en encontrar la forma de rescatarles antes de que la poli meta más las narices-dijo Odd.

-¿Y qué hacemos? No podemos faltar todos a clase. Sospecharán-indicó Aelita.

-Eva ha tenido una idea-dijo Jeremy-Pero tendremos que ponernos en marcha cuanto antes.

-¿Qué idea?-preguntó Yumi.

-Que Jeremy cree copias nuestras, al igual que con William. Nosotros pasaremos unos días en La Ermita.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros mientras Jeremy hace los clones?-inquirió Aelita.

-Preparar La Ermita, tendremos que llevar todo lo necesario. Entre lo necesario Kiwi, mejor será no correr el riesgo de que lo descubran-contestó Odd.

-Pero, ahora que me doy cuenta, hay un insignificante problema que no podemos pasar por alto-comentó Eva.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Puede que los maestros y el resto de alumnos no se dé cuenta de las copias pero, ¿y Naty?

-En vez de que vaya al Kadic le diremos que vaya a La Ermita-respondió Jeremy.

-Vale-asintió la muchacha-Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

Yumi miró su reloj de pulsera.

-Son las ocho y cinco.

-Volvamos. Hay mucho que hacer-objetó Jeremy.

Los cinco (Yumi se marchó a casa) fueron al Kadic en silencio, con la cabeza en otra parte. Cada uno volvió a su cuarto, no había nadie a quien no le costara dormir.

Al día siguiente, todo siguió silencioso por la mañana durante las clases. Al llegar la tarde, se dirigieron todos a La Ermita menos Jeremy, que fue a la fábrica para crear las copias.

La Ermita, antigua casa de Aelita donde vivía con su padre, Franz Hopper, y donde les atacaron, hiriéndola de forma mortal cuando seguía teniendo trece años.

Entraron al salón, todo estaba desordenado y sucio. Debían ponerse a arreglarlo un poco, la casa era bastante grande. Odd había traído a Kiwi escondido en una bolsa y lo dejó libre nada más llegar a la habitación. Cada uno comenzó una tarea.

-¿Y qué ocurrió en Lyoko en nuestra ausencia?-preguntó Eva.

Aelita le contó lo de la placa, la pantalla, los escudos y la nula efectividad de sus ataques en ellos. También la extraña frase que aparecía en la pantalla.

-¿"Un humano lo creó, un humano puede destruirlo"?-repitió Eva confusa.

-Así es-afirmó Aelita.

La muchacha comenzó a cavilar.

-Creo que tengo una idea aproximada de a lo que se refiere pero no estoy segura de que sea la acertada.

-Dínosla-la animó Odd.

-En Lyoko tenemos poderes, ¿cierto? Tenerlos no es muy humano que digamos y creo que habría que destruirlo sin utilizar nuestros poderes.

-¿Tú crees?-inquirió Aelita.

-Es una teoría, no estoy segura.

-¿Pero cómo pretendes que lo hagamos? ¿A patadas y puñetazos?-dijo Ulrich incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que no. Habrá que utilizar también la cabeza, no solo la fuerza.

-¿Cómo?-volvió a preguntar Yumi.

-Eso habría que verlo, cuando volvamos lo averiguaremos.

Desde esa conversación no volvieron a hablar hasta haber acabado de organizar la planta baja.

-¿Quién se ocupa de la comida?-inquirió Odd.

-Pues ya que lo preguntas tanto hazlo tú, tantas ganas que tienes de comer-le espetó Yumi.

-¿Yo?

-Sí tú-dijo la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro sin rehusar la mirada. Como no parecía acabar nunca la lucha de miradas, Eva decidió intervenir.

-Vamos, Odd-le pidió Eva colocándole una mano en el hombro-Haremos turnos pero esta vez hazlo tú, ¿vale?

Este suspiró y miró a Eva con expresión rendida. Ella le sonrió complacida.

-Gracias.

Odd salió de la casa y se quedaron Yumi, Eva, Ulrich y Aelita.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-preguntó atónito Ulrich-Con lo cabezota que suele ser…

Eva se encogió de hombros.

-¿Influencia?

Los cuatro rompieron a carcajadas y Kiwi les acompañó pegando saltos a su alrededor y ladrando alegremente.

¿Cómo había podido dejarse engatusar tan fácilmente? En parte lo sabía. Era Eva quien se lo había pedido y no sabía darle un no por respuesta. Fue en dirección a una de las tiendas más cercanas al Kadic. La calle estaba vacía, y él, solo. Bueno, de lejos, había alguien que le vigilaba con ojos de halcón. Grigory Nictapolus se escondía entre los arbustos de un parque cercano. Solía ir acompañado de sus fieros y amaestrados rottweilers: Aníbal y Escipión. Pero esta vez era un trabajo diurno y no quería correr el riesgo de que sus preciosos cachorros (para él lo eran) fastidiaran con algún que otro ladrido la misión. Odd se metió en una de las tiendas y pasados los veinte minutos salió con dos bolsas de plástico en mano. Grigory le siguió a distancia sin perderle de vista. Él trabajaba para los hermanos Mago y era el mejor de su categoría. Cuando necesitaban realizar un "trabajillo" de suma importancia acudían a él como profesional. Entonces vio al muchacho adentrarse en el bosque. Grigory sonrió maliciosamente.

-Esta es mi oportunidad-pensó.

El bosque estaba desierto, no se escuchaba ni los trinos de los pájaros. Cuando se hubo adentrado lo suficiente, saltó sobre Odd, le colocó un brazo bajo la mandíbula y una mano en la boca. El muchacho intentó liberarse sin éxito. Grigory parecía estar hecho de hierro.

-Mago se alegrará mucho de verte-le murmuró al oído.

Odd abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el nombre: Mago estaba detrás de todo esto.

¿Qué pretendía ahora?

-¿Dónde está Odd?-preguntó Yumi.

-Hace ya hora y media que salió-dijo Ulrich.

-Voy a llamarle, tengo un mal presentimiento…-murmuró Eva mientras cogía el móvil.

Esperó bastante tiempo y luego colgó.

-No responde-contestó la muchacha.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-inquirió Aelita.

-Voy a seguir probando-insistió Eva.

-Volvamos, tal vez le encontremos por el camino-propuso Ulrich.

Las demás asintieron y salieron de La Ermita en dirección a la fábrica. Eva seguía con el móvil pegado al oído, intentando llamar a Odd, sin suerte. Entonces escucharon un tono de llamada proveniente de un móvil. Los cuatro corrieron en la dirección de donde venía. Atravesaron unos arbustos y…nada, Odd no estaba. Pero encontraron su teléfono en el suelo y sin dejar de vibrar a causa de la llamada de Eva y junto a este, una bolsa con comida. Había pisadas de dos personas. De Odd y de un adulto. Eva se agachó a recoger el móvil del muchacho.

-Me temo lo peor-masculló Ulrich.

-Han…secuestrado a Odd-dijo Eva en voz baja con dificultad para pronunciar cada una de esas horribles palabras.

Los muchachos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que esto es cosa de Mago-objetó Ulrich.

-Id a decírselo a Jeremy-comentó Yumi-Yo llevaré la bolsa a La Ermita.

Los demás asintieron y se fueron en dirección a la fábrica. Encontraron a Jeremy mirando la pantalla como si estuviera hipnotizado. Desvió rápidamente la mirada al ver a sus amigos aparecer.

-Ah, hola. ¿Dónde están Odd y Yumi?

-Yumi está en La Ermita y Odd…-Eva no pudo ser capaz de acabar la frase.

-Le han secuestrado-dijo Aelita.

Jeremy se levantó de un salto.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, creemos que Mago está detrás de todo esto-siguió Ulrich.

El móvil de Eva comenzó a pitar y esta lo sacó y miró el mensaje entrante. La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos y se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo rápidamente.

-¿Funciona el Internet en el superordenador?-inquirió mientras se acercaba al asiento.

Jeremy asintió confuso. Eva se sentó en el sillón y clavó la vista en la pantalla. Sus amigos la rodearon, en ese momento llegó Yumi.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.

Nadie respondió así que decidió ver lo que curioseaban en la pantalla del superordenador. Eva aceptaba una video-llamada que estaba recibiendo. Apareció entonces una ventana en la que se veía a Mago con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Hola, muchachos-saludó cordial.

Eva apretó los dientes fuertemente mientras que los demás miraban sorprendidos a la vez que furiosos al hombre de la pantalla.

-Creo que ya os habréis dado cuenta de la desaparición de vuestro amiguito, ¿me equivoco?

Eva negó con la cabeza pero sus ojos seguían ardiendo de pura furia.

-Está sano y salvo, ¿verdad, Odd?

Mago movió el ordenador y los chicos vieron a Odd un tanto apartado, atado y amordazado.

-Odd…-masculló Eva sin aliento.

-¿Me diréis ahora lo que quiero saber?

De lejos el muchacho negó con la cabeza. Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita y Ulrich se mostraron impasibles, no sin dificultad. Pero Eva temblaba y su rostro mostraba dolor y desconsuelo. Mago sonrió al ver su reacción.

-Puede que tus amigos sean fuertes, y que tú también, Eva. Pero tratándose de él, es algo distinto, ¿cierto?

Todos miraron confusos al hombre, menos Eva. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de rendición.

-Internet lo sabe todo, mi querida Eva.

De repente, en lugar del rostro triunfante de Mago, apareció la foto tomada por Natasha el día anterior. Sus amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Eva se encogió de hombros y rehusó la mirada. Luego, volvió la imagen de Mago.

-Esa amiguita tuya nos ha sido muy útil.

La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos y miró de nuevo la pantalla.

-Naty…-masculló en voz baja.

-Exacto-respondió Mago que la había escuchado a pesar de su volumen-Sé que no soportarías ver sufrir a tu amiguito, así que…es tu decisión.

Odd continuaba negando frenéticamente con la cabeza. Entonces, el muchacho se liberó del pañuelo que le sellaba la boca.

-¡No lo hagas, Eva! ¡Por favor!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La muchacha miró a Odd durante un momento con expresión derrotada y dolorida.

-¡Cállate!-le chilló Mago.

Eva suspiró hondo y miró al hombre a los ojos con rostro inexpresivo.

-No-dijo cortante.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Mago.

-Me ha pedido que no lo haga. Así que no.

-Maldito muchacho-susurró entre dientes- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Muy bien, tú lo has querido.

Mago cortó la video-llamada y la ventana se fundió al negro. Todos se quedaron helados, incluso Eva, que seguía luchando por reprimir las lágrimas. Entonces volvió a sonar el móvil de la muchacha. Esta vez era una llamada. Esta miró el número.

-Naty…-murmuró en su fuero interno.

Se puso el teléfono en el oído.

-¿Eva?

-Hola, Naty-saludó la muchacha sin alegría.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no es nada.

-Eso espero, llamaba para decirte que voy para allá.

-¿En alguna ocasión llamarás para preguntar si puedes venir, en vez de invitarte tú misma?-inquirió Eva.

-Puede, algún día, pero ese día no será hoy-dijo entre risas.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-pidió la muchacha pensativa.

-¿Cuál?

-No vayas directamente al Kadic, ve al bosquecillo que hay justo al lado, ¿vale?

-¿Qué tramas?

-Es tan solo un pequeño cambio de aires.

-Ya tengo curiosidad.

-Nos vemos allí, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Eva colgó y se metió el móvil al bolsillo.

-¿Viene Natasha?-inquirió Aelita.

La muchacha asintió y se incorporó en el suelo. Caminó hasta el ascensor y se introdujo en él.

-Vamos, llegará dentro de poco.

Los demás asintieron y se unieron a ella. Yumi pulsó el botón del ascensor y subieron. La vuelta se realizó en silencio. Nadie tenía nada que decir, y aunque lo tuvieran preferían mantenerse callados y sumirse en sus pensamientos. Ahora habían secuestrado a Odd, Daphne, Edward, Sarah, Jennifer, Anaelle y Richard. Solo quedaban ellos cinco, sin contar la ayuda de X.A.N.A. Iban a tener demasiados problemas si Mago decidía comenzar a dedicarse a secuestrar miembro a miembro del grupo hasta que no quedara nadie.


	9. Capítulo 9 - La liberación de XANA

**_Capítulo 9_**

 ** _La liberación de X.A.N.A._**

Los muchachos habían ido a La Ermita, a excepción de Eva, que había ido a por Natasha. Esta estaba apoyada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo.

-¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?-dijo Eva cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la muchacha como para que la escuchara.

-No, tranquila. Tan solo hace cinco minutos que he llegado-respondió Naty mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Eva no fue capaz de devolvérsela con la misma efusividad.

-Vamos-dijo esta, haciendo un gesto con la mano invitándola a seguirla.

Atravesaron el bosque en silencio. Silencio que se volvió un tanto incómodo pero ninguna de las dos intentó romperlo. Pasados unos minutos, llegaron finalmente a La Ermita. Natasha abrió los ojos como platos al mirar la casa de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué sitio es este?-inquirió boquiabierta-Y no me digas que te has independizado porque no me lo creo-advirtió volviendo la vista hacia Eva.

Esta sonrió complacida por su curiosidad y buen humor, pero enfadada con ella por la foto.

-Esta casa está abandonada. Yo y unos amigos no hemos "apropiado" de ella. ¿No se lo irás a decir a tu padre?

-Sabes de sobra que no. Esto me gusta, es misterioso y seguro que guardará secretos sobre su historia en el interior-siguió mientras esbozaba una sonrisita eufórica.

-Anda, vamos-la animó Eva adelantándose.

-¿Estamos nosotras solas o también están esos amigos?-inquirió Naty.

-Tenemos compañía-respondió muchacha.

-¿Entre ellos está ese Odd?-preguntó intentando ocultar una ligera sonrisita burlona.

A Eva se le paralizó el corazón durante un momento pero recobró el ritmo rápidamente. Negó con la cabeza.

-Lo sabe pero no está aquí. Le han castigado-mintió con mucha naturalidad.

Natasha se calló. Había notado la mala cara de su amiga y no quería empeorar las cosas. Entraron en La Ermita y se encontraron con Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy y Aelita, cada uno hacía algo: Yumi y Aelita charlaban animadamente de asuntos triviales sentadas en el sofá. Las dos saludaron a las recién llegadas con una sonrisa. Ulrich picoteaba en una bolsa de patatas en el sillón que había junto al sofá y Jeremy estaba acuclillado en el suelo frente a su portátil. Estos dos últimos también saludaron a Natasha y a Eva. Eva miró a sus amigos sorprendida: sabían actuar de forma que Naty no sospechara nada. La muchacha miró el salón donde se encontraban.

-Sí que habéis sabido instalaros bien-comentó mientras escrutaba cada esquina de la habitación.

-Hemos tenido tiempo de arreglarlo-respondió Yumi mientras le guiñaba a Eva un ojo cuando Natasha no miraba.

Esta se giró y le dedicó a su amiga una sonrisa de curiosidad. Eva fue presentando a sus amigos uno a uno.

-Para ser una casa abandonada habéis hecho un trabajo excelente-comentó Naty.

-Solo hemos organizado el piso de abajo-informó Jeremy-Aún queda mucho trabajo por delante.

-¿Y a qué venía el hacerse dueños de este sitio?-inquirió la muchacha.

Todos se miraron pensativos y fue Aelita quien respondió.

-Perteneció a mi abuelo y me trae muchos recuerdos.

Naty sonrió y siguió observando todos los detalles de la habitación: el sofá, los sillones, la mesita de café, la chimenea…Unos segundos después empezó a parlotear como una cotorra y casi era como si hablara sola, ya que los demás apenas hablaban. Entonces, como el día anterior, la alarma del reloj de pulsera de Natasha comenzó a sonar y volvió a marcharse rápidamente.

-¿Podrás volver sin mi ayuda?-preguntó Eva.

-Seguro. Me acuerdo perfectamente del camino.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, los cinco suspiraron a la vez de puro alivio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que se quedará?-inquirió Ulrich.

-No estoy segura-dijo Eva-Pero creo que se marchará en cuanto hayan resuelto el caso de Mago.

-Entonces estamos metidos en un lío muy gordo-confirmó Jeremy pensativo.

-Vamos a hablar con X.A.N.A-propuso Aelita-Tal vez podamos averiguar pronto la forma de liberarle para idear un plan contra Mago.

Los demás asintieron, se incorporaron y pusieron rumbo a la fábrica. Tenían mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo. Debían encontrar la clave para romper la placa que mantenía a X.A.N.A prisionero, poner en práctica el plan de Eva en la Primera Ciudad, pensar en cómo infiltrarse en la base de Mago y rescatar a sus amigos. Y todo eso sin levantar sospechas. Iba a ser complicado, pero no imposible. Con un poco de suerte, liberaban a X.A.N.A y tramaban un buen plan contra Mago lo suficientemente rápido como para no tener que fingir mucho tiempo más. Eso debía terminar, y pronto. O acabarían dando demasiadas explicaciones.

Sarah abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la noticia: Hopper sí que había muerto de verdad.

-¿Murió cuando le atacaron a él y a Aelita?-preguntó, aún en estado de shock.

-No-contestó Anaelle.

-Su muerte está relacionada con el superordenador que construyó-aclaró Edward.

-Contadme la historia sobre ese superordenador del que tanto habláis, por favor-pidió Sarah.

Edward suspiró y miró a la muchacha a los ojos.

-De acuerdo-aceptó-No sabemos por qué lo construyó, pero lo que sí sabemos es que intentaron atraparle por él. A parte de Lyoko, creó también un programa inteligente, llamado X.A.N.A. Tampoco sabemos la razón de su creación. X.A.N.A fue quien mató a Hopper. Él se sacrificó para que Aelita y los demás le destruyeran. Creyeron que fue así pero solo lo debilitaron. Tiempo después, X.A.N.A se recuperó, y volvió a la carga. Desde entonces, han estado luchando contra él.

-¿Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Jeremy y Ulrich?

Edward asintió. La muchacha se quedó pensativa.

-No sé por qué creó a X.A.N.A. Pero sí puedo deciros la razón por la que construyó el superordenador.

Los cuatro abrieron los ojos como platos, esperando la respuesta de Sarah.

-Hopper era científico, junto con su mujer, Anthea. Les ordenaron crear un dispositivo del que ellos desconocían el propósito. Lo denominaron proyecto "Carthago". Al final se dieron cuenta de los malos planes que tenían para él, así que lo dejaron y continuaron con su vida, aquí en Torre de Hierro. Franz Hopper no es su auténtico nombre, sino Waldo Schaffer. Lo utilizó de tapadera, pero no le sirvió de mucho. El superordenador era un contrarestante del proyecto "Carthago".

-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto sobre su pasado?-preguntó Anaelle confusa.

-Mi padre trabajó en un proyecto con Hopper y él le contó lo que ocurría con el proyecto "Carthago". Y él me lo debía de decir sí o sí con lo que pasó, el ataque, la muerte de mi hermano…

No dijo nada más después de la mención del asesinato de su hermano. Entonces, apareció por la puerta la señora Turner, con una bandeja en mano. Sobre la que había cinco platos con la misma sopa verdosa que antes. Anaelle arrugó la nariz un poco. No le había hecho ninguna gracia el asqueroso sabor y olor de aquel mejunje, pero si quería "sobrevivir" debía tragárselo sin quejas. La señora Turner desató las cuerdas que sujetaban las muñecas de los cinco y les entregó a cada uno un plato de sopa. La mujer se colocó junto a la puerta y esperó pacientemente y en silencio a que los muchachos acabaran para volver a llevarse los platos. Anaelle fue la última en terminar. Cuando le hubieron entregado los platos a la señora Turner, esta les volvió a atar las muñecas y se marchó sin decir palabra. Cada uno tenía la cabeza en un sitio: Sarah seguía intentando asimilar la realidad de que Hopper estuviera muerto de verdad. Anaelle se preguntaba cómo estaría Daphne. Estaba preocupada por si habían llegado a hacerle daño. Richard quería creer que todo era un mal sueño y volver al Kadic. Siempre decía que quería formar parte de una de esas películas de acción (pero en la vida real) sobre secuestros, terroristas, detectives…y ahora había renunciado a ese sueño completamente, después de saber cómo se siente en la realidad. Jennifer echaba de menos a Eva y a Daphne. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Eva, Odd (no sabía que le habían secuestrado también) y los demás les rescataran pronto para que volviera todo a la normalidad. Edward…solo podía pensar en la petición, que para él era absurda, de Eva. Recordaba su conversación con ella como si fuera una molesta espina clavada que intentas arrancarte y el hacerlo te causa más dolor.

 _-No quiero que sufra nadie. Por eso, no me hagas elegir, sería una decisión demasiado complicada que os haría daño a ti y a Odd._

 _-Ya me haces daño eligiéndolo a él._

 _-Lo sé. Por eso quiero pedirte que te olvides de mí._

 _-No puedo, es algo imposible._

 _-Déjalo, Edward. Por favor._

Las palabras de Eva le acuchillaban cruelmente por dentro. Intentó olvidarlo pero le fue imposible, al igual que olvidar lo mucho que la amaba. Reprimió el llanto. Cosa rara en él. Todo lo de Lyoko le estaba haciendo reaccionar de manera que nunca había hecho, ya a penas se reconocía a sí mismo. Nada le había hecho llorar desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo y el perder a Eva para siempre le resultaba una razón más que suficiente.

Habían llevado al muchacho a un cuarto pequeño y muy poco iluminado. Se veía que no querían meterle junto con Anaelle, Jennifer, Edward, Richard y Daphne. Sentía las cuerdas que rodeaban sus tobillos y muñecas, atadas muy fuertemente. Al igual que la tela que le sellaba la boca. Tras la video-llamada a Eva y sus amigos, Mago le había propinado un golpe que le dejó inconsciente. Aún recordaba el rostro descompuesto y la expresión dolida de Eva al verle martirizado de esa manera. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al pensar en ella.

A lo largo de su estancia en el Kadic había coleccionado novias como nadie, pero Eva era distinta. Lo que empezó como una inofensiva amistad, al menos por parte de ella (o eso pensaba) había acabado con una perfecta relación entre los dos. No sentía lo mismo cuando estaba con ella como al estar con sus otras ex-novias. Desde el principio había sido su media naranja. Hubo mucha facilidad y él siempre querría mantenerlo así. Pero había otro aspecto en el que, hasta entonces, no se había fijado. Edward estaba enamorado de ella. Eva le dijo que fue él quien se lanzó a besarle. Pensó que al ser un amigo suyo desde hace tiempo le supondría un problema. Entonces recordó lo que ocurría antes entre William, Ulrich y Yumi. Era tan solo un poco distinto: Eva le había elegido a él (mientras que Yumi se debatía entre el uno y el otro). Pero esa decisión podía cambiar perfectamente. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento. La puerta se abrió con un molesto ruido y entró una mujer con un plato de sopa en la mano. Lo dejó en el suelo y desató las cuerdas que ataban las muñecas de Odd y la mordaza. Después, le entregó el plato. El muchacho desconfió durante un momento pero al ver la expresión sincera de la mujer, comenzó a sorber poco a poco la sopa. Como imaginaba: estaba asquerosa. Sabía a verduras quemadas y a agua de alcantarilla.

-Tus amigos están bien-dijo de pronto la mujer.

Odd alzó la vista sorprendido.

-¿Daphne, Edward, Jennifer, Anaelle y Richard?-inquirió paralizado.

-Sí-asintió con la cabeza-Y también una chica un tanto mayor, creo que se llamaba Sarah.

-¿Siguen vivos?

-No sé si Daphne conserva la posibilidad.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Comenzó a armar jaleo y tiene una advertencia del propio Mago de que como no se controle…

-¿Dónde están?-continuó el muchacho con el interrogatorio.

-En una habitación cercana a esta. Todos en la misma a excepción de Daphne. Ella está en la cocina junto con mi hijo Jack.

-¿Su hijo?

-Así es.

Mientras hablaban, Odd ya se había terminado el diminuto plato de sopa. Este se lo entregó a la mujer, que le ató de nuevo y salió del cuarto dejando al muchacho solo con sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba la placa que mantenía a X.A.N.A encerrado. Las miradas se posaron en Eva cuando se colocaron en torno a la pantalla.

-Dijiste que tenías una teoría sobre el significado del enigma-comentó Yumi.

Ella asintió.

-Así es. Tener poderes no es muy humano que digamos y los habéis utilizado para intentar destruir el escudo, ¿verdad?

-Sí-contestó Aelita.

-Pues bien.

Eva se colocó delante del escudo.

-Ahora voy a probar yo.

La muchacha no sacó los látigos, sino que comenzó a acercarse lentamente con la mano alzada. Rozó con la punta de los dedos el escudo. El tacto era más bien como si estuviera hecho de agua. Hundió la mano hasta poco más arriba de la muñeca.

-¡El escudo se debilita!-exclamó Aelita.

Eva sonrió y siguió introduciéndose en su interior poco a poco. Cuando hubo entrado por completo vio, justo delante de ella, la placa, flotando a causa de una corriente invisible. A punto de tocarla, frente a la muchacha apareció una pantalla. Aparecía la frase: "¿Quién eres?" y un cuadro del tamaño de la palma de una mano que parpadeaba con una luz blanca. Eva alzó la mano a la altura del cuadro. Sus amigos vieron la cuadrícula en la pantalla. Aelita abrió los ojos como platos al percatarse de lo que la muchacha estaba a punto de hacer. Ella era la única que estaba identificada con las pantallas de Lyoko y no sabía qué podía pasar si intervenía otra persona, como Eva.

-¡Eva, espera!-gritaron Yumi, Ulrich y Aelita a la misma vez.

La muchacha pareció no escucharles y posó su mano sobre la cuadrícula. Cuando la retiró, el cuadro parpadeó varias veces más rápidamente y desapareció junto con la frase que había sobre ella. En su lugar apareció un nombre: Eva. Los demás miraban atónitos la escena, incluido X.A.N.A. La pantalla se esfumó de golpe y la placa aterrizó sobre las manos de Eva. Esta la cogió y comenzó a retroceder despacio. Cuando llegó junto a sus amigos, los miró con los mismos ojos sorprendidos que ellos.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?-dijo Aelita con un hilo de voz.

Eva miró la placa fijamente, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza a la vez que suspiraba.

-No tengo ni idea-respondió esta.

Entonces, de la pantalla, se proyectó un holograma del profesor Hopper.

-Hola, Eva. Sabía que algún día lo encontrarías.

Los cinco miraron con los ojos abiertos al profesor Hopper.

-No podía confiar en que tu hermana encontrara el superordenador. Después de todo, alguien debía de acabar encontrándolo y quería que fueras tú. Mi pequeña Aelita ya será ahora mayor así que no podrá acceder de la misma forma que tú a Lyoko. Contacta con ella cuando recibas este mensaje, por favor, y cuéntaselo todo. Si ves esto es que quieres liberar a X.A.N.A. Te recomendaría que no lo hicieras pero supongo que querrás hacerlo por una buena razón y sé lo testaruda que puedes llegar a ser, aunque no sé si tu conducta ha cambiado. La forma es muy sencilla y podréis averiguar la clave entre vosotras dos, mi hija Aelita y tú. Buscad en los datos del superordenador y hallaréis una carpeta sellada con una contraseña, que es la respuesta a una pregunta. En su interior encontraréis todos los datos más cruciales sobre el superordenador, el proyecto "Carthago", etc. Seguramente te preguntarás por qué eres tú a quien he escogido. Desde el principio pude comprobar que eras bastante más espabilada que tu hermana y eso me hizo cavilar: en algún momento debía morir y no quería dejar que descubrieran el superordenador tan fácilmente, por eso decidí que alguien debía de seguir con su protección y entre Sarah y tú, te escogí a ti para ayudar a Aelita. Puede que ella y tu hermana fueran mejores amigas pero estoy seguro de que al tener formas de pensar tan distintas, eso sería de utilidad. Bueno, aquí me despido. Por cierto la pregunta que debéis responder como contraseña es: ¿Qué nos arrebataron a mí y a Aelita cuando todo se viste de lana, cuando lo que tan fuerte como invisible te abraza y cuando recuerdas cada negro y blanco de tu vida?

El holograma desapareció con esa última palabra. Los cinco muchachos se habían quedado completamente paralizados. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Preguntas sin respuesta. Pero había una que, según Hopper, Eva y Aelita podrían averiguar. Se miraron los unos a los otros, desconcertados. Eva reaccionó sacudiendo cabeza rápidamente y observando a Aelita fijamente, a la espera.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-fue lo único capaz de decir.

Eva negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé. Pero por ahora, si queremos averiguar la forma de romper esta placa deberemos acceder a esa carpeta que mencionó. Pensemos en la pregunta.

La muchacha se giró y miró a su amiga. El caramelo de sus ojos tenía un brillo fugaz y peculiar. Le entregaba la placa con una mano. Aelita la cogió y suspiró de rendición.

-A ver, la pregunta era: ¿Qué nos arrebataron a mí y a Aelita cuando todo se viste de lana, cuando lo que tan fuerte como invisible te abraza y cuando recuerdas cada negro y blanco de tu vida? Lo primero, cuando todo se viste de lana.

-Es muy fácil: la nieve es la lana. Luego, lo que tan fuerte como invisible te abraza: eso es el viento. Claramente se está refiriendo que os lo quitaron en un día ventoso de invierno.

-¿Y lo de recordar cada parte blanca y negra de tu vida?-inquirió Aelita.

Eva se quedó pensativa.

-¿Tu padre tenía las fotos en blanco y negro?

-Creo que solo hasta poco tiempo después de cumplir los tres años.

-El blanco y negro se refiere a tu pasado, a cuando tu padre sacaba las fotos sin color. Ahora te toca a ti. ¿Qué fue lo que os arrebataron a ti y a tu padre entre tu nacimiento y tus tres años?

-Mamá…-masculló Aelita con voz inaudible.

-¿Qué?

-Secuestraron a mi madre cuando tenía tres años, en un día de invierno.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre?

-Anthea.

-Esa es la contraseña-confirmó Eva, entonces se percató del bajón de ánimo de Aelita. Le apoyó una mano en el hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa consoladora-Tranquila, esto acabará pronto y todo volverá a la normalidad.

O al menos eso esperaba.

La muchacha tenía las ojeras tatuadas bajo los párpados ya que no les permitían dormir (por lo menos no más de tres horas). Había hablado tanto con Jack que era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Ahora sabía su comida favorita, su asignatura escolar preferida, los nombres de las mascotas que llegó a tener…Al igual que él conocía sus gustos. Daba la casualidad de tener preferencias bastante parecidas, y el grupo de música que más le gustaba a Jack eran los CebDigitales pero que siempre sentía una disputa entre ellos y los SubSonics, al igual que Daphne. Ya habían acabado de preparar la comida para toda la gente del edificio (que vienen a ser casi diez mil personas). Se tomaron un rápido descanso en el diminuto cuarto que tenían los dos. La cama que utilizaba Daphne era la de Meredith. El cuarto era simplemente, dos camas y un estrechísimo ventanal. La muchacha ya se había terminado acostumbrando a la desconocida (al menos para ella) vida en la cocina. A pesar de decir que nunca pondría las manos encima de unas verduras para cortarlas, freírlas o cualquier otra cosa y en ese sitio era lo único que hacía. Jack le había enseñado a manejar cada cosa de la manera adecuada. Era un chico simpático y tranquilo, no como Daphne que era muy nerviosa y atolondrada, aunque en ese tiempo había sabido como cerrar la boca más de cinco minutos. Se sentaron cada uno en su cama y Jack miró a la muchacha. Esta estaba con los ojos clavados en el suelo, con la mirada perdida. Entonces se colocó junto a ella.

-¿Ocurre algo?-inquirió él.

Daphne alzó la vista hacia el muchacho. Su expresión era triste y preocupada.

-Es simplemente que quiero volver a casa.

-Yo también, Daphne. Pero lo único que podemos hacer es tener paciencia. Tus amigos nos ayudarán y regresaremos. Al menos tú.

-¿Cómo que al menos yo?

-Sí. Después de estar tanto tiempo aquí encerrados, no sé si mi madre y yo podremos volver a algún lugar.

De repente, el rostro del muchacho se volvió sombrío. Se encogió y miró a otro lado. Entonces, Daphne apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jack. Este la miró sorprendido pero sin retirarse.

-Tú tampoco debes estar preocupado-le consoló ella-Todo se arreglará y si yo puedo volver a casa y a mi vida normal, tú también.

Jack sonrió y apoyó su mejilla en el pelo negro de la muchacha.

-Gracias-dijo Jack.

Daphne se acomodó más aún junto a él como respuesta.

Todos miraron con expectación el superordenador, ahora manejado por Aelita. Comenzó a teclear a una velocidad vertiginosa y entonces, se detuvo.

-Mi padre tenía razón: aquí hay una carpeta sellada con una contraseña.

-Ábrela y averigüemos su contenido-le instó Jeremy.

La muchacha asintió, introdujo el código "Anthea" y consiguió acceder al interior. De todos los iconos existentes, decidió pulsar sobre el que tenía por nombre "Proyecto Cartago". Pero empezaron a aparecer ventanas a gran velocidad durante varios segundos hasta que se paró de golpe. Los cinco miraron con los ojos como platos la pantalla y conteniendo la respiración. El repentino shock los dejó paralizados durante un momento. Eva sacudió la cabeza unas cuantas veces y atendió a la pantalla.

-¿Qué es eso?

Aelita se fijó pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas.

-No estoy segura…

-¿Me permites?-pidió Eva para sentarse frente al superordenador.

La muchacha le cedió el asiento. Eva fijó los ojos en la pantalla y cuando se apartó asintió.

-Son informes sobre el fin del "Proyecto Cartago", las colaboraciones, etc.

-¿Y para qué servía?-inquirió Yumi.

-Pues para lo mismo que lo quiere Mago: dominar la humanidad-la muchacha siguió leyendo y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió Yumi.

-Las personas que colaboraron con Hopper.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con ellos?-dijo Ulrich.

-Eran la Hertz, Walter Stern, Robert Della Robbia, Michael Belpois, Takeho y Akiko Ishiyama e Eli Skinner.

-¿Nuestros padres?-exclamaron todos a la misma vez.

-Al parecer, sí. Mi padre también está.

Los muchachos entraron en estado de shock.

-También… ¿pero qué…?

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Ulrich, que casi parecía que estuviera a punto de darle un infarto si decía algo más.

Eva miró a Yumi desconcertada y ella le devolvió la mirada confusa.

-Lograron crear Lyoko con la ayuda de una investigación sobre la memoria que llevó a cabo una científica que murió hace veinte años, Sayoko Robins-les contó Eva.

Yumi se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

-Esa mujer era mi tía-dijo Yumi.

-Más que por eso-empezó Eva-lo decía por su hija, la conozco, bueno, mi hermana la conoce, es su mejor amiga: Ashley Mizuki Robins.

-Que…desconcertante-masculló Yumi.

-Aquí hay muchas cosas relacionadas entre sí-intervino Aelita-Nuestros padres colaboraron para crear Lyoko, con ayuda de una investigación de hace más de veinte años, cuya mujer que lo descubrió era la tía de Yumi y la madre de la mejor amiga de Sarah.

-Esto es un lío-musitó Ulrich.

-Miremos otra carpeta-aconsejó Jeremy.

Eva cerró todas las pestañas abiertas y accedió a la siguiente carpeta. La muchacha atendió especialmente al contenido de la pantalla, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y no dijo palabra hasta que intervino Ulrich.

-¿Qué pone?

-Para darle la forma del bosque, el hielo, las montañas y el desierto de los sectores de Lyoko, Hopper y la Hertz inventaron la máquina extirparecuerdos, para introducir en los datos el aspecto que debería de tener cada uno de los sectores. Era para esto que necesitaban la tesis de Sayoko: la máquina extirparecuerdos. Ella averiguó la manera de robar y devolver recuerdos, además de crear algunos falsos. Pero había un topo en el equipo, Walter Stern, que le vendió los planos de la máquina a Green Phoenix, una organización terrorista. La Hertz borró con ella la memoria de todos los integrantes del grupo, menos a Hopper. Pero antes de borrarles la memoria, Walter les había dicho ya la localización de la casa de Hopper a los de Green Phoenix y fue cuando os ocultasteis tú y tu padre en Lyoko-dijo dirigiéndose a Aelita.

-Será así cómo Román Mago averiguó lo de Lyoko-apuntó Jeremy.

-Busca algo que nos informe sobre cómo liberar a X.A.N.A-pidió Aelita.

Eva cerró la ventana y continuó buscando. Se introdujo en una carpeta llamada "X.A.N.A".

-Menciona algo sobre unos códigos…-informó la muchacha-Códigos que deben activarse en una torre concreta para poder liberar a X.A.N.A.

-¿En cuál?-inquirió Aelita.

-En el sector de…ay madre

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-insistió Ulrich.

-En el sector del volcán.

-¿No había dicho X.A.N.A que solo él podía abrir el portal y que hasta que no lo liberáramos no sería capaz?

-Dijo el portal de la Primera Ciudad, no del sector del volcán-apuntó Eva-Jeremy, ¿serías capaz de abrir ese portal?-inquirió.

-Tal vez.

Eva le cedió el asiento y el muchacho ocupó su lugar. Estuvo dándole a las teclas durante unos cuantos minutos. Hasta que al final, se detuvo.

-¿Has acabado?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Sí, era más fácil de lo que parecía.

-Entonces, ¿vamos?-dijo Yumi.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al ascensor (a excepción de Jeremy). Yumi, Ulrich, Eva y Aelita realizaron el recorrido desde el lugar de virtualización del sector 5, a la sala del skid. Una vez dentro, se situaron junto al portal de datos correspondiente y esperaron a que Jeremy tecleara los códigos. El portal comenzó a abrirse hasta dejar ver al acceso al desconocido sector del volcán.

-¿Eva? ¡Eva!

Daba golpes en la puerta sin parar a la espera de que alguien le abriese. Se impacientó y abrió ella misma la puerta. Había vuelto a por su móvil, pues se lo había olvidado en el suelo. Cuando entró, el pasillo, el salón y la cocina estaban desiertos. Se dirigió al salón y cogió su móvil, que estaba junto al sofá. Se percató de que encima de este había una libreta, la reconoció cuando recordó a Eva que estaba agarrada a ella durante su conversación. Se metió el móvil al bolsillo y cogió la libreta. De ella cayó un papel doblado varias veces. Lo agarró al vuelo y lo abrió. Era un mapa de Torre de Hierro. Había una línea trazada con boli negro que unía el edificio de la Academia Kadic con dos lugares: una fábrica situada en un islote cuyo nombre era desconocido y otra llamada "Gerkhan & Co". Naty cerró el mapa, lo metió en la libreta y la dejó en su sitio. Se dirigió corriendo en dirección a la limusina, donde le esperaba su guardaespaldas.

-¿Ha encontrado su móvil, señorita Webber?-le preguntó.

-Sí, Joe-contestó mientras este le abría la puerta pero ella se detuvo-¿Podría ir este viaje en el asiento de delante?

-No sé si a su padre le hará mucha gracia que la pierda de mi vista.

-Joe, conozco técnicas de defensa personal y, además, ¿qué va a pasarme dentro de un coche en marcha en el que está mi guardaespaldas a dos metros de mí?

-Está bien, señorita Webber.

Antes de que se introdujera en el asiento del copiloto Naty le llamó.

-Ah, y abandona ya esa postura artificial que no soy el presidente ni nada que se le parezca.

El hombre no respondió, simplemente se limitó a sentarse y cerrar la puerta. Natasha hizo lo mismo.

-George, cierre la ventanilla. Tengo asuntos que tratar por teléfono.

-Sí, señorita Webber.

La ventanilla se cerró con un rápido "clic". Naty cogió el móvil y llamó al número de marcación rápida número 2.

-Buenos días, señorita Webber.

-Buenos días, Charlotte. Necesito que me ayudes.

-Para eso estoy aquí.

-¿Puedes buscarme algo de información sobre un negocio llamado "Gerkhan & Co"?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar?

-Deme solo cinco minutos.

La muchacha esperó a que Charlotte volviera a hablar, quieta como una estatua. Cuando escuchó su voz, Naty recobró el movimiento.

-"Gerkhan & Co" era una fábrica y almacén de piezas de reparación de coche.

-¿Cómo que "era"?

-Lleva abandonada seis años.

-¿Se ha registrado alguna actividad cerca de allí?

-No ninguna salvo…

-¿Salvo qué?

-Ha habido unos cuantos robos a mano armada de comida en tiendas y restaurantes de los alrededores cuando hay pocos clientes.

-¿Se sabe algo de los ladrones?

-Solo que son hombres de dos metros aproximados y trajes negros. Llevaban pasamontañas durante los robos.

-¿Cuántos ha habido durante estos últimos meses?

-Desde principios de septiembre hasta ahora se han denunciado treinta y siete robos, siempre en diferentes establecimientos.

-¿Sabes algo sobre una fábrica construida en un islote y cercana a la Academia Kadic?

-Espere un momento. Era una fábrica de coches marca Renault y lleva abandonada muchísimo más tiempo: diecinueve años. No ha habido actividad en el lugar ni cercano a él.

-Muy bien. Gracias, Charlotte.

-No se merecen, señorita Webber, ese es mi trabajo.

-Por favor, llámame Natasha o Naty.

-Vale, Natasha. Pero mi trabajo también es preguntarle para qué necesita esa información.

-Voy tras la pista de Román Mago, el terrorista.

-¿El señor Webber le ha dado permiso?

-Por supuesto-mintió Naty de forma muy convincente.

-Vale, señori…digo, Natasha.

-Gracias de nuevo. Nos vemos.

Naty colgó y se metió el móvil al bolsillo. No podía decirle a su secretaria que iba siguiendo la pista de un peligroso terrorista ella sola y sin ayuda policial salvo su guardaespaldas Joe, su conductor George y su cuidadora Gloria. ¿Coches? ¿Cómo iba a estar Eva metida en cosas de coches si era de las cosas que menos tenía idea? Y además con Román Mago de por medio. Debía investigar. Nada más llegar al hotel en el que se hospedaba, intentaría conseguir las últimas imágenes obtenidas por las cámaras de la fábrica de "Gerkhan & Co".

El sector del volcán hacía honor a su nombre: en los pocos sitios donde la superficie no era plana se hallaban enormes volcanes de los que brotaba lava a borbotones y en lugar de ser el mar "de agua" digital, era el mar "de lava" digital. Podían ver de lejos una torre, sobre una alta elevación del terreno, justo al lado de un volcán.

-Esa debe ser la torre-sugirió Yumi.

Pero antes de que nadie diera ningún paso, aparecieron de detrás de algunas rocas unos monstruos extraños, supusieron que eran los nuevos que X.A.N.A pensaba en mandarles en algún momento. Uno de ellos tenía el doble de tamaño que un cubo y era como una especie de cañón de piedra con el correspondiente ojo justo en el centro. Otro de ellos era una masa viscosa de color azul que en cuanto tuvo a Yumi a un par de metros se transformó en la viva imagen de ella salvo el ojo de X.A.N.A que refulgía en su frente. Por último, un espectro flotante, con el aspecto de uno de esos fantasmas falsos con sábanas solo que de la "sábana" sobresalían un par de tentáculos, con el ojo de X.A.N.A y por último, en el centro de este el mismo símbolo. Los muchachos tomaron las armas salvo Eva, aunque siguió a la defensiva y con las manos cerca de los látigos.

-No os preocupéis-dijo una voz robótica de muchacha proveniente de la Yumi falsa-X.A.N.A nos ha ordenado no atacaros así que adelante podéis continuar con vuestra misión sin preocuparos de que os hagamos daño-al momento esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

Dudaron un poco pero terminaron por confiar. Dieron unos pasos hacia la Yumi falsa, que al momento se transformó en una chica de tez blanca y preciosa de pelo plateado con mechas azules y largo por las rodillas a pesar de tenerlo recogido en dos coletas. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que las mechas de su pelo y vestía un mono plateado, azul y negro y, por supuesto, el ojo de X.A.N.A grabado en él.

-¿De verdad eres uno de los monstruos de X.A.N.A?-inquirió Ulrich al ver su aspecto.

-Podría actuar como tal pero X.A.N.A me creó hace tiempo como compañía-objetó con su voz robótica.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Aelita.

-Pues exactamente siete meses, dos semanas y cuatro días.

-¿Los contabas?-dijo Yumi sorprendida.

Ella asintió.

-A la espera de que me dejara salir a combatir.

-¿Tienes nombre?-inquirió Eva.

-X.A.N.A me llamaba Angel.

-¿Y por qué no te dejaba luchar?-preguntó Ulrich-Si se supone que cuando un monstruo se elimina se puede crear otro igual, ¿no?

-Respecto a lo primero, ignoro el porqué de sus razones para que no luche. Y respecto a lo segundo, yo no soy como ellos-contestó Angel haciendo un gesto para señalar a los otros dos monstruos-X.A.N.A me creó como él solo que yo si soy un programa completo. Si me matan una vez, esa será la última.

Aelita se percató de que Eva miraba a Angel de forma curiosa. Cuando se volvió hacia ella le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de desviar de nuevo la mirada en dirección a Angel.

-Bueno, debemos continuar pero, ¿podrías decirle a X.A.N.A que libere a nuestro amigo William?-inquirió Yumi.

Angel asintió y Ulrich y ella comenzaron a avanzar hacia la torre, seguidos por Eva y Aelita. Angel y los otros dos monstruos se apartaron dejando pasar a los cuatro. Cuando se hubieron alejado bastante, Eva comenzó a reírse entre dientes.

-¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

-¿Es que acaso no os habéis dado cuenta de lo que ocurre con Angel?-dijo Eva entre risas.

Los tres muchachos la miraron sin comprender.

-A ver, pensad. X.A.N.A la ha hecho como él, eso quiere decir que quería una compañera, no un arma de usar y tirar. ¿Y aún no habéis entendido por qué no la ha dejado luchar en esos siete meses y medio?

Se quedaron pensativos y fue Aelita quien reaccionó.

-¿De verdad crees que es posible que X.A.N.A…?

-Lo creo no, lo sé, ¿qué otra explicación puede haber?

-¿De qué habláis?-inquirió Ulrich confuso.

-Oh venga, ¿no me digas que no lo has comprendido aún? Ponte tú en el lugar de X.A.N.A e imagina que Angel fuera Yumi-entonces los dos enrojecieron al instante-¿Dejarías tú que luchara si su vida fuera a correr peligro por ello?

-Claro que no-masculló torciendo la cabeza mientras que Yumi se quedaba paralizada.

-¿Lo entendéis ahora?

Los dos asintieron a la vez rápidamente.

-Sigamos-sugirió Aelita salvando de la incomodidad a Yumi y Ulrich-No vale la pena perder el tiempo con este tipo de ejemplos.

El muchacho fue el primero en emprender la marcha acelerada hacia la torre. Las demás no se adaptaron a su paso si no que se quedaron a los metros suficientes como para que no pudiera escuchar su conversación.

-¿Entonces X.A.N.A está…ejem…enamorado, de Angel?-inquirió Yumi.

-Sí-contestó Eva-al igual que tú de Ulrich.

-¡Eva!-le espetó Aelita.

-¿Qué pasa? Todos nosotros lo sabemos de sobra y vosotros os comportáis como si nadie lo supiera. Quiero por lo menos que lo admitáis aunque el otro no lo sepa-dijo esto mirando a Yumi fijamente.

-Vale-aceptó la muchacha-Me gusta Ulrich.

Eva esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pero aún hay una duda que me ronda por la cabeza-objetó-Si lo sabéis, ¿por qué no…?

-Es una larga historia-la interrumpió Aelita-Y lo único que te diré es que William también estaba metido.

-Oh, vale. Dicho de alguna forma, que si no hubiera aparecido al menos durante un tiempo, la cosa habría ido sobre ruedas.

-Se podría decir así-admitió Yumi.

La habitación del hotel disponía de una pequeña entrada compuesta por un par de sofás, una mesita de café, una silla y un escritorio. Sobre este se hallaba su ordenador portátil. Estaba sola así que nadie podía vigilar si se metía en las grabaciones de una vieja fábrica. Introdujo el nombre "Gerkhan & Co" en la base de datos y buscó las últimas imágenes registradas por las cámaras. La fecha la impresionó: 25 de octubre, a las 21:47. Eran justo el día y la hora en ese momento. Al parecer alguien había puesto en funcionamiento las cámaras desde…principios de septiembre, cuando se iniciaron los robos. Se descubre que Román Mago se sitúa en Torre de Hierro, había habido robos que se iniciaron a la misma vez que se reactivaron las cámaras de seguridad de una vieja fábrica abandonada que Eva había conectado en un mapa con la Academia Kadic y otra vieja fábrica de coches. Demasiadas cosas relacionadas y tan poco significado. Lo único que respondería a sus preguntas sería echarles un vistazo a las grabaciones. El contenido de la primera la asustó: en el interior de una cocina había un chico y una chica cortando y friendo, y ella era exactamente igual a Daphne. No. No podía ser cierto. Seguramente era alguien muy parecida a su vieja amiga Daphne. Pasó a la siguiente cámara y su contenido directamente la aterró y le confirmó sus temores. En un cuarto oscuro se encontraban, atados, Edward, Jennifer, Anaelle, Richard y Sarah. Oh no, sus amigos habían sido secuestrados, pero debía de hallar a Mago en alguna cámara para saber que era cierto que estaba metido en eso. La siguiente cámara grababa una habitación mucho más pequeña y oscura, pero a pesar de la poca luz, pudo reconocer a Odd tirado en el suelo, atado de manos y pies. Siguió mirando grabaciones pero las siguientes solo filmaban a los hombres de Mago viendo la tele, comiendo o durmiendo pero nunca al propio Mago. Se dio por vencida en la búsqueda de Mago pero había descubierto que sus amigos habían sido secuestrados, por eso Eva estaba tan rara. Debía hacer algo pero… ¿qué? Estaba investigando ese caso sin permiso de su superior, o mejor dicho, su padre. Ya lo averiguaría mañana. En ese momento quería cenar, ducharse y acostarse. A pesar de ser un poco pronto, quería descansar pues sospechaba que el día siguiente sería movidito.

-Ya hemos llegado-dijo Ulrich.

El aura de color rojo que rodeaba la torre a penas se percibía a causa del cielo teñido de rojo. Eva dio el primer paso, pero los demás se acobardaron.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.

-Es solo que…-musitó Yumi.

-Entiendo que temáis lo que vaya a hacer X.A.N.A pero, ¿qué otra opción tenemos?

-Tienes razón-admitió Aelita-En ambas cosas. Tenemos miedo de que sea todo una mentira.

-Yo me preguntaría otra cosa-objetó Eva-¿Qué sería peor? Si X.A.N.A miente, conquistará el mundo. Si no le damos el beneficio de la duda, será el Red Phoenix quien acabe haciéndolo.

Eva se encaminó decidida hacia la torre. Los tres la miraron indecisos.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Yumi.

-No hay otra elección-recordó Aelita.

-Sí que la hay-insistió Ulrich.

-Yo estoy con Eva-dijo Aelita.

Yumi tardó un poco pero asintió como respuesta. Ulrich bufó y luego asintió. Siguieron a Eva a paso rápido hasta alcanzarla. No dijeron nada en la caminata hasta la torre. Al llegar, se dispusieron en fila justo delante. Aelita entró y los demás la siguieron. Permanecieron en la plataforma inferior mientras ella ascendía. Eva encendió los látigos y empezó a juguetear con ellos. Ulrich pasó de mano a mano ágilmente una de las catanas y Yumi abría y cerraba sus abanicos.

-Hola-saludó una voz robótica.

Yumi, Eva y Ulrich alzaron la cabeza y vieron a Angel entrar en la torre.

-¡Angel!-dijo sorprendida Yumi-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería a ver a mi señor cuando fuera liberado. Le echaba de menos.

Los tres muchachos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de la expresión de Angel. Lo que para Yumi y Ulrich era una mirada indescifrable, para Eva era la confirmación de sus sospechas: Angel estaba enamorada de X.A.N.A. Pero, ¿y él?

-Angel-habló Eva-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto-respondió decidida con su voz robótica.

-¿Qué opinas de lo que hace X.A.N.A?

Angel miró a la muchacha con desconcierto, y no fue la única, Yumi y Ulrich también la miraron estupefactos.

-Perdona, no sé lo que quieres decir.

-Lo que X.A.N.A ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

Angel miró atónita a Eva, sin contestar.

-Porque sabes lo que ha estado haciendo, ¿verdad?

-Luchar contra los enemigos, los malos-contestó Angel con timidez y desviando la mirada.

Eva soltó una risita.

-Así que eso es lo que te ha hecho creer, ¿no? Te contaré la verdad, Angel, porque no me gusta que la gente viva engañada: X.A.N.A pretendía arrebatarnos nuestro mundo.

-¡Mi señor nunca haría eso! No puedo creerte.

-Vale, no lo hagas, es elección tuya, pero plantéate una cosa: si fuera cierto, ¿te parecería bien?

-Si quería pelear era porque quería ser una heroína, vencer al mal-confesó Angel-Pero si fuera cierto lo que me cuentas, trataría de convencer a mi señor de que no es el camino correcto, de que lo mejor en estos casos es hablar-todo esto lo dijo con la cabeza gacha y los brazos caídos pero pronto alzó la cabeza y me miró desafiante-¿Pero entonces si eso fuera cierto por qué le ayudáis?

-Yo te he dicho lo que hacía. Estamos confiando en él porque le necesitamos. Nuestros amigos están en peligro y solo él puede ayudarnos a rescatarles.

-¡Chicos!-gritó de repente Aelita-¡Eva, tienes que venir!

Eva cerró mecánicamente el látigo y miró a Angel.

-Tú piénsalo. Si nos traicionara a nosotros después de liberarle, ¿qué harías?

Eva se acercó al centro del "ojo de X.A.N.A". Una corriente de aire la elevó suavemente hasta la plataforma donde se encontraba Aelita.

-¿Qué ocurre, Aelita?-inquirió Eva.

-Normalmente suele haber una sola huella, pero hay dos, ambas de una mano derecha. Supongo que tú también debes participar.

-Pero si tu padre dijo que debías ser tú la que introdujera los códigos.

-Recuerda que cuando hizo la grabación no llegó a creer que los hombres que nos atacaron nos obligaran a encerrarnos en Lyoko durante una década. Probablemente se refería a introducirlos desde el superordenador pero una vez he entrado en Lyoko todo debe contar con mi huella.

-Aelita-esa era la voz de Jeremy-¿Necesitas ya los códigos?

-Dame solo un momento-respondió la muchacha.

Hizo un gesto a Eva con la cabeza y apoyó la mano en una de las huellas, para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Posó lentamente la mano y ambas pantallas parpadearon. Aparecieron los nombres de ambas chicas:

AELITA EVA

De repente empezaron a surgir decenas de pantallas a toda velocidad.

-Ahora te toca a ti-dijo Eva.

Se apartó de la pantalla para dejarle espacio.

-Jeremy-llamó Aelita-Ya está.

La muchacha apoyó los dedos en la pantalla y miles de letras y números aparecieron en las ventanas haciendo que se cerraran. Eva esperó pacientemente.

-El último código-anunció Aelita.

Después de unos cuantos tecleos, apareció un círculo blanco en el centro de la pantalla. Aelita lo pulsó y este parpadeó tres veces antes de desaparecer junto con la pantalla. En su lugar había una especie de portal triangular. A través de él podían ver a X.A.N.A. Flotaba en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados.

-¡X.A.N.A!-le llamó Aelita.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y aterrizó suavemente en el suelo. Antes de incorporarse esbozó una sonrisa con demasiada ansia. A Eva se le pasó por la cabeza que X.A.N.A les traicionara, que les había utilizado solo para salir de Lyoko, pero recordó que tenía un salvavidas cerca que haría a X.A.N.A pensarse sus acciones. X.A.N.A atravesó el portal y su risa se ensanchó.

-Por fin, soy libre-susurró-¡Soy libre!

Aelita y Eva no pudieron reaccionar cuando X.A.N.A les hizo atravesar la pared de la torre de un empujón.

Los gritos de las muchachas hicieron reaccionar a Yumi y Ulrich. Angel se quedó paralizada. X.A.N.A descendió envuelto en humo negro y rayos rojos. Su risa malévola envolvió la torre. Yumi no tardó en lanzarle sus abanicos, pero estos lo atravesaron limpiamente como si fuera el aire y volvieron a su dueña. Ulrich se triplicó y saltó sobre X.A.N.A, pero lo traspasó como a un fantasma.

-¡Necio!-gritó X.A.N.A.

Envolvió a Ulrich con sus rayos rojos y estos alcanzaron también a Yumi. Ambos gritaron de dolor.

-¡Sois unos necios!-dijo entre risas-¿Creíais que os iba a hacer caso así como así? ¡Nadie le da órdenes a X.A.N.A!

El muchacho lanzó a Yumi y Ulrich como hizo antes con Eva y Aelita. X.A.N.A salió detrás de ellos. Mientras ocurría todo esto, Angel se había quedado paralizada observando la escena. No podía creer que su señor, que la había creado, que la había cuidado y apartado de los peligros de la pelea fuera el malo en esta historia. Le hizo plantearse las palabras de Eva: si nos traicionara, demostrando que es el malo, ¿qué harías? Angel se levantó y salió decidida de la torre. Yumi y Ulrich estaban inconscientes y Aelita peleaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Mientras tanto, Eva trataba de activar sus látigos, dañados por la caída. X.A.N.A le lanzó un rayo a Aelita que la dejó inconsciente, como a Yumi y Ulrich, solo quedaba Eva.

-¡Ahora acabaré contigo, estorbo!

X.A.N.A le lanzó un rayo a Eva, pero Angel fue más rápida: se interpuso entre la muchacha y el rayo haciendo que le diera de lleno, pero Angel se mantuvo en pie aguantando el dolor.

-¡No! ¡Angel! ¿Qué haces?

-Defender el bien-musitó la muchacha-Me hiciste creer que eras bueno, ¿por qué haces todo esto?

-¡Por venganza!-gritó X.A.N.A.

-¿Y no crees que ya has hecho sufrir bastante a estos pobres muchachos?-replicó Angel con furia.

X.A.N.A observó atónito a la muchacha.

-Angel…-musitó.

-Creía que tú valías más que esto-chilló la muchacha.

En su voz robótica se palpaba la desesperación y la tristeza.

-Por favor-suplicó Angel-Demuéstrame que yo estaba en lo cierto que puedes hacer algo que cambie el mundo sin tener que destruirlo.

X.A.N.A no respondió, se limitó a observar a la muchacha.

-No estoy de su parte-dijo Angel abarcando a Eva y sus amigos-Pero tampoco de la tuya. Yo haré lo que esté bien, incluso si eso significa separarme de ti, X.A.N.A-esto último lo dijo con dolor en la voz.

El muchacho no parecía dispuesto a decir ni hacer nada, así que Eva intervino. Sabía que ella misma solía decir cosas que quedaban de más, como antes con Yumi y Ulrich, pero en esos momentos lo decidiría todo.

-¡X.A.N.A!-le llamó la muchacha-¡Por favor, haz caso a Angel! ¡No tienes nada que perder si lo haces! ¡Es más, tendrás algo que ganar!

-¿Y qué puedes tener tú que me importe a mí?-repuso con furia.

-A ella-contestó Eva posando una mano sobre el hombro de Angel-Sé que te importa más de lo que demuestras, por eso no la dejabas luchar, y por eso es la única que te puede hacer dudar de qué lado estás. Y os diré una cosa, a los dos. Sentís algo muy fuerte entre vosotros, y ya es hora de que os sinceréis.

La sonrisa de Eva se ensanchó y le dio un ligero empujoncito a Angel. Las mejillas blancas de la muchacha se enrojecieron al mirar de frente a X.A.N.A. El muchacho parecía incapaz de decir nada, pero fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Tú…?

Angel asintió con rapidez, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Mientras tanto, Eva observaba de lejos la entrañable escena con una sonrisa tierna. X.A.N.A le alzó la barbilla a Angel y bajó la mano. X.A.N.A extendió los brazos a los lados y Angel se lanzó a abrazarle. El muchacho le acarició la espalda y hundió el rostro en su cabello plateado. Entonces Eva percibió movimiento en los cuerpos de sus amigos y se acercó rápidamente a ellos. Yumi fue la primera en abrir los ojos seguida de Ulrich y por último Aelita.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-inquirió esta última.

Eva les hizo chitón y señaló a X.A.N.A y Angel.

-Ya está todo arreglado-susurró la muchacha.

Sus amigos sonrieron.

-Por fin-dijo Ulrich-Ya tenemos a X.A.N.A de nuestra parte.

-Ahora solo nos hace falta una oportunidad-dijo Yumi.


	10. Regreso

Sé que llevo demasiado tiempo fuera, sin subir absolutamente nada, y lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo una explicación: todos mis libros, los que yo he escrito, y mis fanfics, se borraron. Todos. Más de cien páginas desvanecidas por cada uno de mis libros... tardé un mes en recuperarme y decidirme a reescribir mis libros, por suerte los fanfics seguían aquí. Por eso he tardado tanto en volver, hasta que no he reescrito uno de mis seis libros no me sentí con el ánimo de seguir con mis fanfics. No he avanzado mucho, y espero que seais pacientes conmigo, estoy dedicando gran parte de mi tiempo libre a reconstruir mis libros. Gracias por vuestra comprensión y espero que sigáis leyendo quienes hasta ahora lo habían hecho. Un fuerte abrazo de parte de Bree.


End file.
